El Tamer que los Protegerá
by takato2003
Summary: Takato había perdido a su familia, amigos y su novia en una guerra en el mundo digital contra los Demon Lord, ahora el tiene una nueva familia que lo adopto y con vive con sus dos hermanos Rito y Mikan Yuuki, sobretodo protegerlos de los Digimons que aparecen de la ciudad a lado de su fiel compañero Guilmon ¿Saben porque lo hace? Porque él es "El Tamer que los Protegerá".
1. Chapter 0

**El Tamer que los Protegerá**

**Takato había perdido a su familia, amigos y su novia en una guerra en el mundo digital contra los Demon Lord, ahora el tiene una nueva familia que lo adopto y con vive con sus dos hermanos Rito y Mikan Yuuki, sobretodo protegerlos de los Digimons que aparecen de la ciudad a lado de su fiel compañero Guilmon ¿Saben porque lo hace? Porque él es "El Tamer que los Protegerá".**

**En esta Historia Takato perdió a su familia, amigos y novia contra los Demon Lord en el mundo digital, ahora el es el único Tamer que queda, pero ahora es adoptaron por los Yuuki y tiene dos hermanos que son Rito y Mikan. Ahora tiene el deber, un trabajo que es proteger la ciudad de Sainan en donde el ahora vive con su nueva familia y estudia en una de su academia, aunque su vida se pondrá un poco mas dura ya que conocerá a una cierta chica extraterrestre que lo amara, aunque no la soporte él la protegerá con toda su vida de aquellos que la quieren por su belleza y herencia mientras trabaja protegiendo la ciudad en secreto.**

**Información**

**Matsuda Takato**

**Edad: 15 años **

**Trabajo: Proteger la ciudad de los Digimons en secreto **

**Familia: Yuuki Rito(Hermanastro) y Yuuki Mikan(Hermanastra menor)**

**Habilidad: es bueno en todo **

**Pareja: Lala Satalin Deviluke**

**Esto será un TakatoxLalaxHarem, para que aquellos que lo desean. **

**Hare el capitulo corto con algunas cosas que puedan entenderlo, solo espero que comente si quieren este fic, una cosa en este fic Takato es fuerte que un Digimon a lado de Guilmon.**

**Nos vemos **


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Un cambio fuera de este mundo**

**Academia Sainasait **

En esa academia todos los alumnos con su uniforme, los muchachos vestían de una camisa blanca con botones y un pantalón verde con unos zapatos negros, y las muchachas vestían de una camisa blanca con un suéter amarillo con una falda verde con medias negras con unos zapatos negros.

Pero había un alumno que vestía de forma diferente y ese joven es un castaño con ojos rojo carmesí de piel casi clara, vestía de una camisa blanca con manga corta y con un suéter azul marino sin manga, vestía con un pantalón negro con unos tenis de color verde blanco sobretodo lleva una chaqueta gris de una academia atada en su cintura pero ese joven tenia una baja estatura de un niño de doce años y ese joven era Matsuda Takato que caminaba en los pasillo hasta que vio aun joven de su mis edad solo que ese joven en un castaño claro con ojos amarillos con piel bien clara vestido con el uniforme de academia de los muchachos.

Ese joven hablaba con otro alumno de su edad que lleva el mismo uniforme, el cabello de ese joven es negro y sus ojos negros con aspecto diferente.

Es necesario que tengas algunas cosas preparadas, Rito además Sairenji puede que sea la única chica que quieres mas en esta vida pero te recomiendo se algo discreto por su nerviosismo ante ella – dijo el peli negro al joven con el nombre de Rito.

Lo se… No se como lo hace Nii-san para hablar con una chica hasta incluso la vi hablando con el, parecía como si estuviera salien… - dijo Rito siendo interrumpido por un pequeño golpe.

¿De que estas hablando? Rito, ella y yo estuvimos practicando de otras y no salgo con ella… así que deja de pensar de esa forma – dijo Takato regañando a Rito por equivocado.

¡Nii-san! ¿Estuviste escuchando? – dijo Rito sorprendido por ver a Takato.

Bueno… no todo, pero te dire un consejo… no te debes seguir siendo el mismo de antes… si quieres que Sairenji-san salga contigo porque no la invitas ante de terminar las clases acompañarla a casa – dijo Takato haciendo que Rito se asombrara.

¡Oye! Eso no es un poco apresurado… - dijo el peli negro mirando a Takato.

Era eso o que era discreto como tu decías, sin ofender pero unos de tus consejos son bastante raros y bastante riesgosos – dijo Takato haciendo que el peli negro cayera de depresión.

Calma Saruyama, unos de tus consejos son buenos… aunque lo de Nii-san son bastante bueno… pero siempre lo termino mal – dijo Rito poniéndose un poco apenado.

Puede ser verdad… Aunque, Takato no pueda hacer nada para conseguir una novia usando sus propios consejos – dijo Saruyama muy relajado.

No necesito una novia… todavía, ya que estoy bastante ocupado por mi deberes y trabajos – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados.

Es verdad… Nii-san siempre se empeña en trabajar todo el día en sus estudios… aunque debes se cuando el siempre sale – dijo Rito mirando a Takato mientras recordó como el siempre salía de la casa y llega tarde.

Si, pero yo salgo para algo importante… - dijo Takato tratando de sonar algo serio.

Ehhh… No me digas… que tienes una novia en secreto… - dijo Saruyama con una sonrisa pícara con interés.

No… claro que no – dijo Takato con ningún interés en tener novia.

¡Takato-san! – dijo una voz dulce y amable haciendo que todos voltearan y vieran a una chica de piel crema, su cabello es corto y de color azul con un sujetador y sus ojos de amatista ella lleva el uniforme de la academia para mujeres y estaba acompañada de dos chicas, la primera es una chica de su misma edad solo que ella es de piel clara y su cabello es castaño un poco claro y sus ojos café y lleva el mismo uniforme de la mujeres y la segunda es una joven de pelo negro con dos coletas pero cortas su piel es clara y sus ojos son castaño claro ella lleva el mismo uniforme de la academia – Buenos días – la peli azul con una linda sonrisa.

Oh… buenos días Sairenji-san, Momioka-san y Sawada-san – dijo Takato con una sonrisa amable.

Ha-Ha-Ha- Haruna-san – dijo Rito muy nervioso por ver a Haruna la chica que le gusta.

Oh Rito-kun… buenos días – dijo Haruna con una sonrisa haciendo que Rito poniéndose aun mas nervioso y no sabia como reaccionar.

Bu-Bu-Buenos días – dijo Rito aun nervioso con una sonrisa mientras se encontraba aun sonrojado.

Al mirar todo esto, Takato tuvo una brillante de ayudar a Rito con Haruna aunque eso signifique sacar a ciertas personas de aquí.

Oigan… Saruyama, Momioka-san, Sawada-san – dijo Takato teniendo la atención de los tres - ¡Que tal si vamos por unos refresco! ¡Yo invito! – señalarse a si mismo con el meñique.

Enserio… - dijo Saruyama hasta que vio algo que Takato podría hacer invitar a alguien.

¡Me parece bien! – dijo Momioka con una sonrisa muy alegre porque una persona la invitara a tomar algo.

Ah… a- a mi también – dijo Sawada un poco sonrojada y nerviosa ya que Takato le invito para beber un refresco.

Bueno… ¡Oye Rito! – dijo Takato teniendo la atención de su pequeño hermanastro – Volveremos enseguida, porque no tu y Sairenji-san pase un buen tiempo conversando y yo y los demás les traeremos unos refrescos – caminando con los demás hacia al otro lado del pasillo.

"Nii-san… no me dejes aquí… solo" – pensó Rito muy nervioso y tratando de hablar con Haruna, pero era inútil.

Rito-kun… - dijo Haruna un poco nerviosa y sonrojada mientras que este la miraba.

Ah… si… Haruna-san – dijo Rito mirando a Haruna pero bastante nervioso y sonrojado.

Me estaba preguntando si… puedes acompañarme a mi casa cuando salgamos de la academia – dijo Haruna bastante nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

"Eh… Haruna-san… me ha invitado a acompañarla a su casa" – pensó Rito impactado por lo que escucho que eran las palabras de la chica que el gusta.

Rito-kun… - dijo Haruna un poco nerviosa y esperando una pregunta de Rito.

Si… si, puedo ir contigo – dijo Rito muy sonrojado y aceptando la propuesta de Haruna.

Bien... Nos vemos cuando haya terminado las clases… - dijo Haruna con una linda sonrisa pero aun seguía sonrojada.

Si… - dijo Rito con una sonrisa sintiéndose meno nervioso ante ella – "Creo que Nii-san tenia razón… pero hay veces que yo mismo me detengo… debo ser fuerte como Nii-san lo hace" – manteniéndose filme ante este nerviosismo.

Rito-kun – dijo Haruna teniendo la atención Rito.

Si – dijo Rito mirando a Haruna.

Veo que tu y tu hermano son muy cercano ¿No? – dijo Haruna con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

Bueno… si, pero hay vece que nos peleamos por ciertas cosas… ya sabes cómo bromillas o de mentiras – dijo Rito con una sonrisa recordando como el y Takato se empezaba a pelear por ver un programa de televisión pero dejaron de hacerlo ya que ven solo un programa.

Enserio – dijo Haruna empezando a reír un poco del combate entre hermanos por un cosa en la vida.

SI, es verdad jejeje – dijo Rito el momento en que el y su hermano peleaban.

**Ahora con Takato** **y los otros**

Era seguro dejar a Rito con Sairenji – dijo Saruyama con un refresco en su mano mientras miro a Takato.

Si… pero opino que Rito y Sairenji-san se están llevando mejor – dijo Takato sintiendo que Rito y Haruna empezaran llevarse bien.

Ohhh… entonces el casamentero trata de juntar a dos almas perdidas ¿No? – dijo Momioka con un tono pícaro y burlón.

No. Pero tarde o temprano esas almas se juntaran… solo hay que darle tiempo. Es todo – dijo Takato con dos refresco en sus manos mientras da una sonrisa.

Es la razón por la que dejaste a Haruna-chan con Yuuki-kun ¿No? – dijo Sawada a Takato y preguntando al último momento.

Exacto, eres muy observadora Sawada-san – dijo Takato mirando a Sawada con una sonrisa provocando que ella se sonroje.

No es necesario que me digas mi apellido solo dime Mio es todo – dijo Mio muy sonrojada y bastante nerviosa por decir su nombre ante Takato.

Entonces… te puedo decir Mio-chan – dijo Takato con un tono simpático ante ella eso provoco que Mio se sonrojara aun mas como un tomate maduro.

Ohhh… me pregunto cuando será que el casamentero salga con mi amiga – dijo Momioka poniendo su brazo en el hombro izquierdo de Mio.

¡Risa-chan! ¡No digas eso! – dijo Mio muy sonrojada y apenada, aunque dentro de ella sintió felicidad imaginando una vida feliz como la novia de Takato.

Oigan… démonos prisa, Rito y Sairenji podrían estar aburridos por llegar tarde – dijo Saruyama mirando a los tres y sintiendo celos de Takato.

Si… es verdad – dijo Takato empezando a caminar en los pasillos con los demás a su lado.

**Mientras tanto**

En un extraño lugar que era nada menos que el espacio lejos del planeta tierra, se podría ver un nave espacial pero era seguido por otras tres naves que disparaban pero esa nave esquivada esos disparos hasta que vio el planeta tierra y fue directo hacia ahí.

Cruzando la atmosfera como un meteoro apunto de estrellarse en el único lugar en donde podría ir y ese lugar es nada menos que Japón.

**Ahora en el planeta tierra**

Todos los alumnos estaban saliendo de la academia y despidiéndose de sus amigos para irse a casa, pero hubo uno que estaba esperando a cierta persona.

Y ese alguien era Takato que estaba esperando a Rito para irse a casa de nuevo pero, pudo ver como Rito y Haruna estaban conversando tranquilamente hasta que los dos se vieron.

¿Nii-san? – pregunto Rito mirando a Takato ahí parado.

Parece que se están divirtiendo – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y mirando como su hermano se volvió un hombre teniendo a la chica que le gusta hasta que noto algo raro en Rito - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Rito? – mirando como Rito se pone extraño.

Bueno… Nii-san… veraz, Haruna-chan me había pedido que la acompañe a su casa. Me temo que no podre ir a casa contigo – dijo Rito un poco nervioso por hablar a su hermano.

No te preocupes, solo tengan cuidado en camino – dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

Si, iremos sanos y salvos – dijo Haruna dando su palabra a Takato empezando a caminar a lado de Rito.

¡Nos vemos en casa! ¡Nii-san! – dijo Rito mientras caminaba a lado de Haruna y se despide de Takato.

(Suspiro) Veo que ha crecido mucho este niño y me hace sentir orgulloso, bueno será mejor irme a casa ahora… - dijo Takato pero de la nada un meteorito que estaba en el cielo había estrellado atrás de el provocando un gran estruendo en el suelo haciendo que todos los alumnos vieran ese meteorito hasta incluso vieron a Takato intacto pero parado, hasta que este volteo lentamente ese meteorito pero en realidad era una nave estrellada y arruinada – Ok… esto es algo extraño…. – dando la vuelta y pone sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras da la vuelta y empieza a caminar – Solo fingiré que no vi nada – mirando el cielo hasta que algo extraño estaba en su bolsillo.

**Ahora en la casa de los Yuuki**

Ya llegue – dijo Takato abriendo la puerta de su casa hasta que una niña de doce años y de su mismo tamaño de pelo castaño largo con una pero lo tiene atado vestía de una remera amarilla con una sudadera rosa pero corta hasta mostrando la remera amarilla, con una falda azul.

¡Es bueno que llegaras! ¡Onii-chan! – dijo la castaña mirando a Takato sentado como se quita los zapatos hasta que noto algo - ¿Are? ¿Y Rito?

Ah… el, bueno el esta acompañando a Sairenji-san a su casa – dijo Takato dejando sus zapatos cerca de unos tenis - ¿Y qué hay para cenar?

Comeremos pollo teriyaki con albóndigas – dijo la castaña caminando en los pasillos y yendo hacia la cocina.

Bien, vamos… Mikan-chan – dijo Takato con una sonrisa mientras fue en donde va ella.

Por cierto… Oto-san no vendrá por que tiene tiempo extra en el trabajo – dijo Mikan a Takato de que su padre no vendrá.

Ya veo… - dijo Takato.

**Unas horas después **

**En la bañera **

Takato se encontraba muy relajado en la bañera con la mitad de la cabeza sumergida hasta que empezó a recordad a cierta niña de pelo coloreado y atado, de piel pálida vestida con una remera blanca de manga corta pero sus mangas era de verde agua marina y su pecho se encontraba dibujado un corazón azul hasta que ella volteo mostrando una sonrisa con esos ojos morados eso hiso que Takato abriera los ojos.

"Como me gustaría… volver a verte una vez más… Ruki" – pensó Takato muy melancólicamente por recordad a esa niña.

**Mientras en la ciudad **

Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban, pero de la nada una estrella fugas o un meteorito había sido estrellado causando un gran estruendo en la ciudad.

**Ahora con Takato**

Mientras seguía en su pensamiento melancólicos, no se había percatado de unas burbujas de la bañera, hasta que empezó a brillar haciendo que Takato lo mirara hasta que algo salió del agua causando que Takato tocara algo suave.

"¿Qué… es esto? ¿Son suaves?" – pensó Takato tocando esa suavidad mientras tenia los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió viendo a una chica muy hermosa de piel clara pero delicada, su cabello es rosado y largo hasta que vio sus ojos de color esmeralda, aunque vio algo que lo impacto vio como esa chica estaba desnuda sin nada puesto por esa razón toco algo suave y eran los pechos de esa chica – Eh… - impactado hasta que su cara empezó a tonarse de un color rojo potente.

Escape exitoso – dijo la peli rosada muy feliz con los brazos atrás de su cabeza hasta que vio a Takato que apretaba sus pechos con la cara toda roja y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo – Hey… ¿terminaste? – con una sonrisa y muy relajada.

Hasta que Takato dejo de tocar lo pecho de esa chica, miro la toalla y se levanto luego se la puso en su cintura para cubrir su parte intima, luego sale del baño sin decir nada y cierra la puerta, luego se apoya contra la puerta del baño y pone sus manos en cara muy roja por ver algo que nunca vio en su vida.

"¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Acaba de pasar!?" – pensó Takato que grito internamente aun rojo por ver el cuerpo desnudo de una chica – "¿Cómo carajo paso? ¿¡Yo solo estaba disfrutando de un baño tranquilo… y… recordando a Ruki… y ¡Bang! ¡Aparece una chica desnuda y lo peor fue que toque sus pechos!? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldición! ¡Solo espero que era parte de mi imaginación solitaria!" – Tocando la perilla de la puerta luego abre la puerta y ve que no estaba esa chica desnuda – "No esta… Solo fue mi imaginación… bueno, no es tan malo… aunque… debo dejar de pensar del pasado" – entrando al baño luego cierra la puerta.

**Unos minutos después **

No puedo creer que haya tenido una imaginación así… solo debo calmarme es todo – dijo Takato vestido con una remera negra con un pequeño pantalón azul y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la entrada de su habitación – Pero… parecía muy real… e incluso… - mirando sus manos hasta que recordó como apretó esos pechos eso causo que Takato se pusiera aun mas rojo hasta que fue contra una pared y empezó a golpear la cabeza contra la pared como tres veces dejando una pequeño herida en su frente – Tranquilo… solo fue tu imaginación… es todo – luego fue a su habitación y la abre pero se encontró con algo que lo impacto mirando a la misma chica que había aparecido en el baño en la bañera pero ella vestía una toalla amarilla.

Ah… Que refrescante – dijo la peli rosado muy relajada y sentada en la cama de Takato mientras miro a Takato con tic – ah perdón por haber tomado una toalla sin avisar – con una sonrisa.

No importa… - dijo Takato aun mirando fijamente a esa chica – "Esto… fue… real… acaso yo… había toca los pechos de esta chica…" – en su pensamiento tratando de mantener la calma dando un gran suspiro – Me podría decir ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntando a esa chica que estaba sentada en su cama.

¿Yo? Me llamo Lala – dijo Lala muy relajada a la pregunta de Takato.

Lala… - dijo Takato repitiendo ese nombre.

Si, y vengo del planeta Deviluke – dijo Lala a Takato haciendo que el se sorprenda.

¿Deviluke? ¿Acaso eres un alíen de otro planeta o algo? – pregunto Takato tratando de mantenerse en calma.

Si, aunque esa palabra alíen es un termino que todo terrícola hace, pero lo aceptare además sino me crees te lo probare – dijo Lala parándose de la cama hasta se acerca a Takato mientras se quedaron de frente hasta que Lala mueve un poco la toalla de su parte trasera, y luego de un segundo la cara de Takato se había tonado de un color rojo encendido por ver como Lala mostraba su cola con todo trasero pero su cola cubría su parte intima, además su cola parecía como la de un demonio – Lo vez, soy como tu lo dices un alíen. Pero yo vengo del planeta Deviluke – con una sonrisa mientras que Takato seguía quieto como estatua pero con la cara roja que salía humo arriba de su cabeza.

Te creo… - dijo Takato tratando de mantenerse calmado por ver algo que nunca nadie vio.

Enserio… ¡Que bien! ¡Ah! Yo no soy de esos que cuando miran la luna se transforma, así que no te preocupes yo no soy me transformo – dijo Lala explicando a Takato que ella no de la que tienen cola y se transforma.

Ya veo… - dijo Takato sin decir nada a ninguna pregunta de esa chica – "Nunca me espere… que hubieran alíen de otros planetas en este mundo… aunque solo esta el Digital World pero solo es otro mundo dimensional del mundo humano, pero al mirar a esa chica" – mirando a Lala de una forma seria y algo hostil – "Debo vigilar que no haga nada malo" – cambiando a una calmada – Entiendo, entiendo solo esconde esa cola ante de que alguien la vea – un poco sonrojado y apenado por ver como esa cola salía.

Que forma tan avergonzada… eso te hace ver muy lindo – dijo Lala con una sonrisa mirando como Takato se sonroja por una palabra de esa chica.

¡No digas eso! ¡Ademas si eres un alíen como fue que apareciste en mi baño! – dijo Takato un poco enojado por esa palabra.

Facil usando mí… - dijo Lala mostrando su muñeca izquierda con brazalete de metal de un diseño extraño – Pyon, Pyon Warp-kun… que yo mismo he fabricado pero no puede ubicar el destino en donde voy… pero solo me permite tele transportarme a una corta distancia.

¿Tele transporte? ¿Eh? – pregunto Takato tomando la muñeca izquierda y viendo ese brazalete – Veo que tiene un problema… te olvidaste poner un programa que te permitía tele transportarte en las ubicaciones que encomendaba… por ejemplo, si quieres a otro lugar te quiero que pongas un pequeño programa con toda la información del lugar en donde te diriges… hasta incluso puedo notar que lo pusiste en modo automático… eso fue lo que te permitió aun lugar sin ubicación – explico con todo su conocimiento por lo digital.

¿Eh? ¿No entendí nada lo que dices? – pregunto Lala con una cara de confundida.

Enserio… tu planeta no sabe nada de digitalización – dijo Takato mirando como Lala lo negó con su cabeza – Bueno… es tu primera vez aprendiendo todo sobre lo digital…

Ante lo había utilizado en cuando trate de escapar con mi nave pero ahora, había aparecido en tu baño – dijo Lala a Takato de como fue que apareció en el baño.

Nave espacial… hablas de la nave que había sido estrellada cerca de la academia… ya veo… pero ¿Por qué estabas en tu nave? – dijo Takato preguntando al final con un poco de interés.

Me estaban persiguiendo… - dijo Lala mirando la mano de Takato eso hiso que el se sorprenda lo que acaba de oír – Ante de llegar a la tierra pensé que estaría segura, pero unos de mis perseguidores me encontraron y trataron de secuestrarme. Pero gracias a esta pulsera pude escapar sin mayor problema – muy relajada mientras tomaba la mano de Takato ya que sentía una gran relajación como todo sus miedos se desvanecieran.

Al escuchar todo esto, Takato pudo ver como ella se sentía hasta incluso su mano temblaba de miedo ya que tenia miedo de esos secuestradores pero luego se relaja, un poco cuando ella lo mira con unos ojos cálidos.

¡Lala-sama! – grito alguien o algo que entro a la habitación y abrazo a Lala, no sabia que era eso pero vio que era pequeño y vestía de una forma extraña pero esa vestimenta es de color blanco con algunas cosas que le cuesta mucho entender, pero vio que su cabeza parecía un gorro con ojos en forma de espiral y unas dos alas de demonio un poco extrañas - ¿Se encuentra bien, Lala-sama? – mirando a Lala mientras que ella lo sujeta entre sus brazos.

¡Peke! ¡Es un alivio que estés bien y hayas escapado sano y salvo! – dijo Lala mirando a esa pequeña cosa.

SI, Fue gracias a la nave que no estuviera cerca de la atmosfera de la tierra – dijo Peke hasta que miro a Takato luego mira a Lala – Lala-sama ¿Quién es este terrícola con cara de niño caprichoso?

¿A quién le dices niño caprichoso? – pregunta Takako a la pregunta de Peke.

El es Takato – dijo Lala a Peke en sus brazos – El que esta en mis brazos es Peke un pequeño robot multiusos que he construido.

Mucho gusto – dijo Peke mirando a Takato.

Ya veo… - dijo Takato sorprendido por ver un pequeño robot – "Primero fabrico una pulsera que se pueda tele transportar y ahora un pequeño robot de apariencia extraña" – mirando a Lala que estaba relajada – "Dedo echarle un ojo a esta chica… puede que tenga perseguidor que la siguen… pero, eso no cambia la idea de que deba vigilarla para que no haga ningún problema" – hasta que de repente Lala se había quitado la toalla eso hiso que Takato cerrara los ojos - ¡Oye! ¡Si quiere quitarte la toalla! ¡Avisa, ok!

¡Muy bien, Peke! ¡Cuento contigo! – dijo Lala mirando a Peke.

Ok – dijo Peke muy feliz y levanta su mano - **¡Transformacion! ¡Dress-Form! **– empezando a brillar mientras que Lala giraba luego Peke había convertido en una tela espiral que amaraba el cuerpo de Lala pero por cada amarro hiso que gimiera, luego Lala vestida de un conjunto blanco con unos accesorios muy ajustado mostrando todo como esa vestimenta revelaba su endemoniada figura hasta incluso sus pechos sujetados, pero mostraba su larga cola hasta incluso tenia un sombrero en forma de la cabeza de Peke.

Takato estaba ahí quieto un poco sonrojado, viendo todo como la entrepierna de Lala y sus pechos con esa vestimenta ajustada y sus piernas, luego el se va hacia una pared y empieza a golpear su cabeza con mas fuerza.

¿Como se siente Lala-sama, un poco ajustado? – pregunto Peke por la vestimenta que lleva puesto Lala.

¡Queda perfecto! ¡Me alegro que hayas escapado y venido aquí rápido! ¡Peke! – dijo Lala muy feliz que su amigo este aquí de vuelta luego mira a Takato como se golpea varia veces su cabeza contra la pared - ¿Takato? ¿Por qué golpea tu cabeza con la pared? – pregunto cómo Takato golpea su cabeza contra la pared.

Por nada… - dijo Takato dejando de golpear su cabeza contra la pared mostrando una herida de su cabeza que sangraba un poco – "Es imposible que esta chica no sienta la vergüenza de portar un traje asi" – mirando a Lala vestida de esa forma.

¿Y dime? Es adorable mi traje – pregunto Lala con una sonrisa mientras miro a Takato.

Si… es muy tierno – dijo Takato tratando de ser honesto aunque le costaba un poco por esa típica vestimenta.

¿Ahora que vas hacer Lala-sama? – pregunto Peke a Lala con un poco de interés.

Es verdad, pero ya tengo algunas ideas en este momento… – dijo Lala mirando a Peke con una sonrisa.

Luego de la nada Takato sintió un pequeño cosquilleo y luego mira de forma seria a esos dos sujetos que vestido formalmente como si fueran guardias de seguridad incluso Lala tenia esa mirada.

Demonios, eres bastante molesta. Debimos haberte atado tus manos y tus piernas…. Para irnos de la tierra sin tener ningún problema – dijo unos de los secuestradores mirando a Lala hasta que ella tenia una expresión bastante molesta.

Peke… - dijo Lala muy molesto causando que el se asustara.

¡Si! – dijo Peke con mucho miedo de su ama.

Te había dicho mil veces que no dejes que te siguieran – dijo Lala a Peke mientras que este se asustaba aun mas.

S-Si – dijo Peke aun asustado.

¡Ahhh! ¡Lo has arruinado! ¡Eres un robot tonto! – dijo Lala muy enojada con Peke como una niña.

¡Lo siento! – dijo Peke tratando de disculparse con ella.

Mientras que Takato miro todo eso con una mirada de pena ajena, solo tenia que ver como terminara de ver como Lala deje esa actitud en esta situación.

"Veo que esto será bastante incomodo, pero…" – pensó Takato mirando a esos dos secuestradores – "No es el momento de quedarse ver esto, tendré que ayudarla un poco sin la ayuda de Guilmon" – mirando a esos dos secuestradores.

Lala-sama ¿Por qué no usa de nuevo su pulsera para tele transportarse de aquí? – pregunto Peke muy preocupado en esta situación.

No se podrá, toma un gran tiempo para cargar energía por haberlo utilizado por en el momento en que escape - dijo Lala poniéndose en posición de combate.

Ya es hora que vayamos – dijo el secuestrador tomando el brazo de Lala jalándola para llevársela.

¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero! ¡No quieroooo! – dijo Lala tratando de zafarse de ese sujeto pero era inútil.

Ya deje de hacer eso… - dijo el secuestrador hasta que sintió que alguien le toco el hombro con un dedo hasta que mira a Takato - ¿Qué quieres mocoso? – tratando de intimidarlo.

Quiero que por favor se vayan de aquí y no vuelvan acá jamás, sobretodo dejen a Lala y su amigo en paz ahora – dijo Takato muy serio sin ningún miedo a esa mirada.

¡Ehhh! ¿Y que vas hacer niño? – pregunto el secuestrador con una mirada arrogante mientras que Lala se empezó a preocupar, pero de repente Takato le dio una derechazo en la quijada de este sujeto haciendo que cayera al suelo como un costal de papas.

Nunca en la vida, me digas niño tengo quince años y apenas estoy en crecimiento – dijo Takato con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera en la vida.

Maldito… - dijo el otro secuestrador se acerco a Takato - ¡Muere! – dando una series de golpes hacia Takato pero el los esquivaba con mas facilidad moviéndose aun lado.

Que lento eres… - dijo Takato aun esquivando esos golpes luego vio el momento indicado y le dio un gran gancho izquierdo en el abdomen del secuestrador haciendo que este escupiera saliva, luego Takato puso la palma de su mano derecha en la cara del sujeto – ahora toma un descanso – dando una ráfaga de aire en la cara del secuestrador haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Lala-sama… - dijo Peke sorprendido por ver como un terrícola común y de ese tamaño peleara contra ellos sin tener problema.

Lala estaba sin palabras viendo como Takato derroto esos dos sujeto en menos de un segundo sin ningún problema, pero al ver todo eso sintió algo que la sintió segura… por primera vez se sentía muy segura a su lado pero no se sabía él porque hasta que vio como esos dos se levantaban aunque le costaba.

¡Lala! ¡Por aquí! – dijo Takato sujetando la mano de Lala y corriendo hacia la ventana saliendo de la casa y empiezan a correr en los techos de las casas vecinas.

Ella no sabía que debía decir en este momento, solo que pudo sentí esa seguridad y calidez en su mano, ella se sintió bien.

**Mientras tanto**

Gracias por haberme acompañado Rito-kun… pero no a esta hora – dijo Haruna vestida con un conjunto azul parecido a un vestido mientras miro a Rito vestido con la misma ropa de la secundaria.

No digas eso, solo quería acompañarte mientras paseas con tu mascota – dijo Rito con una sonrisa mientras miro el pequeño perro de Haruna – Y… pasar un buen tiempo… contigo – muy sonrojado haciendo que Haruna también se sonrojara.

Ya… veo… - dijo Haruna con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba aun mas por esa pregunta.

Los estaban algo nervioso mientras caminaban por el vario, apunto de tomarse las manos de los dos hasta que escucharon algo haciendo que vieran a Takato y a una desconocida con ropa extraña corriendo en los techos de las casas.

¿Ese no es, Takato-san? – pregunto Haruna mirando a Takato corriendo mientras sujetaba la mano de es extraña.

Yo creo… que si – dijo Rito viendo como su hermano y una desconocida se fueron lejos.

**Ahora con Takato y Lala**

¡Seguimos corriendo, los perderemos! – dijo Takato a Lala mientras corrían arribas de los techos hasta que saltaron para llegar al suelo pero de repente unos de los secuestradores estaba en aire y sujetando un camión en sus manos y lo lanza hacia los tres estropeando el camino - ¡Maldición! – Mirando como hay mas sujetos como ellos rodeándolos - ¡Nos rodearon!

¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Lala-sama! – grito una voz desconocida mientras había iluminado por una luz como la de un faro.

Los dos vieron arriba y vieron una nave gigantesca alienígena, eso hiso que Takato se sorprendiera por ver una nave así, luego esa nave disparo una rayo cerca de los sujetos pero no era uno que destruía sino uno que transportaba, luego de que ese rayo se apagara vieron aun sujeto alto de piel bronceada y con el pelo gris con unos ojos negros sobretodo lleva equipado una armadura de batalla pero demoniaca.

Zastin – dijo Lala mirando a ese sujeto equipado con esa armadura de batalla.

"Ese sujeto… se ve fuerte, pero no importa quienes son o que son, acabare con todos" – pensó Takato muy decidido de derrotar todos ellos no importa la cantidad.

Lala-sama… ¡Ya deje de escaparse de casa de nuevo! – grito Zastin seriamente a Lala por escaparse – Como heredera del Planeta Deviluke, no debe escaparse de su hogar, ya deje de hacer eso y vuelva a casa.

¡No! ¡No lo hare! – dijo Lala como una niña malcriada.

Ya escuchaste ella no ira a… - dijo Takato dándose cuenta de algo y mira Lala con un tic en el ojo derecho – Un momento. Dijo que el te llevara a casa – señalando a Zastin y teniendo la duda si era cierto.

Si. ¡Pero no quiero ir! ¡Estoy cansada que mi padre siempre me de pretendientes para que se casen conmigo! ¡Él ni siquiera le importa mis decisiones o mi felicidad! – dijo Lala con toda verdad ya que su vida como heredera fue difícil, por los problemas que tiene con su padre y los pretendientes que vienen como moscas en un panal.

¡Lala-sama! ¡Debes entender que es por su propio bien, ya es tiempo que deje esa riñas y empiece a madurar por el bien del Planeta Deviluke! – dijo Zastin preocupado por su princesa ya que el se cansa de seguirla todo el tiempo.

¡Ella tiene razón! – Exclamo Takato metiéndose en la conversación haciendo que Lala se sorprenda – No entiendo nada lo que esta pasando en la vida personal de Lala. Sin embargo ¡Puedo entender que ella esta cansado que le sigan sujetos que ella no está interesada por un interés romántico! ¡Ella es libre de querer esta con alguien! Sobretodo ¡Ella tiene el derecho de decidir con quién debe compartir toda su vida! – gritando con toda su alma haciendo que todos los guardias se sorprendiera hasta incluso Zastin quedo asombrado por esas palabras viniendo de un terrícola como Takato.

Lala quedo quieta y asombrada lo que acaba de decir Takato, con esas palabras ella sintió una especie de seguridad a lado de ella, es como si Takato fue su escudo que la protege de aquellos que quieren algo con ella, hasta incluso sus mejillas se encendieron por esas bellas palabras.

Eres bastante bueno con las palabras, Terrícola. Pero es no cambia nada de la decisión de nosotros. Su padre nos pidió que le llevaros a casa, sin ningún error, pero si te metes. No tendremos más opción que acabar contigo – dijo Zastin muy serio en su decisión de su Rey, hasta saca su espada de su funda para estar listo en la batalla con Takato.

"Genial, me metí en otro problema además de que no traje mi D-Ark Ultimate para avisar a Guilmon que venga. En fin, tendré que hacer de la manera antigua" – pensó Takato sonando sus nudillos como tres veces.

¡No dejare que hagan esto! – dijo Lala mientras saco un control en forma de teléfono remoto de la nada – ¡Es hora de probar mi nueva creación! – apretando unos botones liberando un pilar de energía haciendo aparecer un Pulpo Gigantesco robótico - ¡Vamos, Vacuun-kun!

¡Que! – exclamo Zastin mirando a ese pulpo robótico.

Rayo, otros inventos de Lala-sama – dijo un guardia de seguridad preocupado de que pasara.

¡Ve! – dijo Lala dando una orden a Vacuun haciendo que succionara a todos los guardias que los estaban rodeando hasta Zastin fue succionado siendo tragado por Vaccun.

Increíble – dijo Takato observando esa máquina que succionara todo hasta incluso los arboles – Eh – hasta a el estaba siendo succionado por esa máquina infernal - ¡Apaga esta máquina! – gritando a Lala que apague esta máquina de una vez por toda.

Vacuun seguía succionando todo como la tierra y los arboles que estaban en esta plaza, mientras que Lala estaba en aire con unas alas negras como demonio.

¿Qué extraño? – pregunto Lala en algo que no lo tomo tan importante.

¿Pasa algo? Lala-sama – pregunto Peke a Lala de lo ocurrido.

No se cómo se apaga esta cosa, debí haberlo hace mucho para poder comprender como se apaga – dijo Lala muy tranquila como siempre estaba.

¡Enserio! – grito Takato que estaba siendo tragado por Vacuun hasta que se trabo en la boquilla de la maquina causando que Vacuun se sobrecargar y empezara a explotar en mil pedazos creando una disturbio en la ciudad.

**Al día siguiente**

Era un día como hoy, los pájaro cantan y las flores florecen y los alumnos fueron a la academia muy tranquilo, pero uno no lo estaba.

Y ese es Takato, ya que ayer a la noche tuvo un día bastante duro que lo causo unas pequeñas heridas, es la razón por que su cara tenia unas benditas adhesiva e incluso estaba cansado.

"Este fue el peor día que tuve en toda mi vida, y lo fue cuando la conocí a ella" – pensó Takato recordando lo que paso ayer.

**Flash Back**

Lo siento, lo siento lo he construido hace mucho y me olvide de como apagarlo, y mentirte es que quería dar una buena impresión. Es todo – dijo Lala mirando a Takato con una sonrisa inocente, mientras que Takato se encontraba trabado en un árbol.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Este día se puso aún más peor como las otras veces que me encargo de los Digimon en esta ciudad, solo espero no toparme con ella, y no poner mi vida en riesgo solo por sus niñerías en la tierra" – pensó Takato cansando de lo ocurrido ayer, ahora se encontraba caminando a lado de Rito.

Nii-san – dijo Rito obteniendo la atención de su hermano.

¿Pasa algo, Rito? – pregunto Takato a la pregunta de Rito.

Haruna-chan y yo íbamos de paseo por el barrio en la noche y te hemos visto con una persona con vestimenta extraña, ella y yo pensábamos si era tu novia o una conocida, ya que conoces a muchas personas extraña en esta ciudad – dijo Rito a Takato sobre Lala ya que no sabia si esa chica es su novia o amiga.

Rito, te recuerdo que yo no tengo novia y si tuviera una debería confesar todo los sentimientos que tengo dentro – dijo Takato explicando un poco a Rito lo que pasa pero eso no funciono.

¡Rito-kun! ¡Takato-san! – dijo una voz conocida y era de Haruna que estaba detrás de los dos.

¡Haruna-chan! – dijo Rito con una sonrisa a ver a su amada amiga.

Sairenji-san – dijo Takato por ver a Haruna de nuevo.

¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto Haruna a los dos.

Claro porque no – dijo Takato a Haruna dejándola ir con ellos.

Así los tres estaban yendo hacia la academia con unas sonrisas en sus labios, había un silencio incomodo, hasta que alguien pregunto.

Takato-san – dijo Haruna teniendo la atención del Tamer – Rito-kun y yo vimos que estaba con una chica mientras corrían en los techos de las casas.

Se lo que vas a decir, que esa chica es una conocida mía o una novia – dijo Takato sorprendiendo a Haruna de lo que dijo.

Como es que… - dijo Haruna sorprendida a esa pregunta.

Sencillo, se lo dije a Rito y bueno es un poco difícil de decirlo pero si tuviera novia debía haberme confesado todo mis sentimientos a hacia esa persona, con un tono bastante notable como – dijo Takato dando la vuelta con los ojos cerrados – _Oye, sabes me costa mucho decirlo, ya que si te lo digo no sabría si lo aceptaría, pero diré esto… tú me gustas se que no soy como el chico ideal para ti. Pero no me importa si me amas o no, hare lo posible para proteger y cuidarte para demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti. Son verdaderos _– dándose la vuelta y mirando a Rito y Haruna asombrada por esas palabras – Los ves… así diría yo a una persona con todo mi sentimiento – luego nota algo extraño en sus caras de asombros - ¿Qué ocurre? – haciendo que los dos señales algo que esta diestras de él haciendo que Takato volteara y se impactara por haber dicho a una pared pero eso creía.

¡Enserio sientes eso por mí! ¡Eres muy lindo! ¡Sabes yo ciento lo mismo por ti! ¡Con esto la propuesta de matrimonio esta completa! – dijo Lala muy feliz por recibir esas bellas palabras.

¡Que! – exclamo Takato aun impactado lo que acaba escuchar esa palabra.

¡Casémonos! ¡Takato! – dijo Lala abrazando apasionada a Takato mientras que este estaba impactado lo que estaba pasando y no solo también Rito y Haruna que estaban asombrado lo que estaba pasando.

"Porque… ¡PORQUE ESTA PASANDO ESTO!" – pensó Takato gritando internamente por lo que estaba pasando.

**Continuara **

**Takato: No puedo creer que esto pase, como fue que paso.**

**Lala: Eso es fácil, y lo vas a ver.**

**Takato: En el próximo capitulo: Un Comprometido en Serio **

**Takato: No se como resolver todo esto por todo el trabajo que tengo ahora.**

**Hola a todos espero que le haya gustado este fic, ya que he visto que no hay una crossover como este, y espero que hayan disfrutado todo esto, seguiré haciendo esto algo corto, pero habrá algunos errores pero comenten y vean si le gusto.**

**Nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: ****Un Comprometido en Serio**

Después de que su día había cambiado por completo, Takato se encontraba dormido en su cama plácidamente hasta que siente algo que lo estaba aplastando enzima suyo y sintiera un especie de aroma a rosas o algo con un buen olor como el perfume de una bella mujer.

El abre los ojos y vio algo que lo sorprendió dejando que su cara se pusiera aun mas roja como una tomate maduro.

El vio a Lala enzima suyo y desnuda dejando que el podre Tamer se enrojeciera mas y mas como una chimenea que se encendía.

Lala... Lala... - susurro Takato mas rojo que un tomate sintiendo dos cosas picudas en su pectoral despertando poco a poco a Lala.

Takato... - dijo Lala abriendo los ojos y sobándoselos por lo cansada que esta y se sienta enzima del podre Tamer que vio como ella mostraba sus grandes dotes como mujer.

Podrías levantarte y... explicarme ¡Que haces en mi habitación y en mi cama! - dijo Takato con una voz tranquila pero cambia a una desesperante.

Bueno, como tu y yo somos prometidos debemos dormir los dos juntos para no sentir el intenso frio que hay en tu planeta - dijo Lala con una sonrisa inocente.

Intenso frio, pero si estamos en primavera y el invierno ya habia pasado como unos meses - dijo Takato mirando a Lala y evitando no ver esas dos copas D.

Si, pero como sabrás en tu mundo es muy desconocido para mi, y es mejor estar preparada para eso, sobretodo los prometidos tenemos que dormir juntos para que no nos separemos - dijo Lala.

Eso no importa (Suspiro) Sabes que, no importa solo por favor podrías levantarte estas sentadas en una área bastante sensible y peligrosa - dijo Takato a Lala que se levante.

¡Okey! - dijo Lala saliendo enzima de Takato y yendo hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Takato se había levantado de su cama pero luego mira a Lala tapada con unas sabanas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mostrando una pura inocencia que nunca supo que existía, pero el hará lo posible de mostrarle lo que está mal.

luego de unos minutos el se vistió con la misma ropa que llevo en la academia se trataba de su suéter azul marino, con una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas en sus codos, con un pantalón negro con unos tenis blancos y verdes sobretodo lleva una chaqueta gris de una academia.

Mientras baja de las escaleras y se dirigen hacia la cocina y ve su plato con el desayuno incluido hasta que vio a una persona conocida.

Era Zastin el general de la armada del planeta Deviluke sobretodo el guarda espalda de Lala.

Que disfrunten el desayuno chicos - dijo Mikan con una sonrisa en los labios.

Muchas gracias por la comida - dijeron los tres chicos en la mesa.

Esperen ¡Que hace el aqui! - dijo Takato señalando a Zastin istericamente.

Es un gusto verlo bien despertado Takato-dono - dijo Zastin con una sonrisa mientras miro a Takato.

No me vengas eso maldita sea... ¡Ite! - dijo Takato luego siendo golpeado por Mikan con un cucharon en la cabeza.

¡No seas malo con los invitados! ¡Onii-chan! - dijo Mikan con un tono de mal humor.

Si, si lo se, perdón como iva diciendo ¿Qué haces usted aqui? - dijo Takato a Zastin.

Estoy aqui, por el bien de Lala-sama, como veraz ahora que eres el prometido de Lala-sama es mi deber cuidar de los dos con mi vida... ¡Por el bien del planeta Deviluke! - dijo Zastin agitando bien el puño mientras atras suyo estaba un fondo de su planeta en el espacio.

Nii-san se compromete - dijo Rito muy sorprendido por la noticia.

Si, es genial que Onii-chan encuentre el amor con una alienígena tal linda y tierna - dijo Mikan con una sonrisa y con la mano en su mejilla.

Si, si me alegro por ello... pero... tendré que rechazar este compromiso - dijo Takato sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y a Zastin que se levanta de su asiento y saca su espada laser de su funda y le apunta a Takato.

¡Como te atreves a rechazar este compromiso! ¡Humano sin vergüenza! - dijo Zastin enojado por la mala decision que toma Takato.

Ah... ¿Con que quieres ser molido por la buenas? - pregunto Takato con un tono frio que helaría los huesos de las personas.

Hare que te arrepientas de tomar esa decisión - dijo Zastin preparado para lo que sea.

Zastin-san es mejor no provocar a Onii-chan - dijo Mikan comiendo su desayuno y aun con el cucharon en su mano.

Si, es verdad ¿Porque si haces que Nii-san se enoje? - pregunto Rito con calma y come con un tenedor su desayuna mientras que Takato lanza su tenedor hacia arriba haciendo que Zastin viera ese tenedor que volaba y rápidamente Takato tomo la oportunidad moviéndose muy rápido y tomando un cuchillo de la mesa y aparece atrás de el, con el cuchillo a unos centímetros del cuello de Zastin - Terminaras como abono para flores.

Escucha... No puedo convertirme en el prometido de Lala, no puedo... - dijo Takato soltando el cuchillo y dejando a un Zastin muy impactado - Además, de que soy muy joven para el compromiso y no es bueno que dos jóvenes se casen si o si - con un tono muy tranquilo y aterriza en el suelo.

Si, es verdad... pero es muy importante que Lala-sama se case con alguien digno y ese alguien es usted - dijo Zastin mirando a Takato - Takato-dono, usted había dicho que Lala-sama se case con alguien que en verdad la ame y que pase su vida con esa persona, eso fue lo que dijiste. Como sabrá no puedo dejar que ella se comprometa con alguien indigno ya que hay muchos que solo la amen por su belleza, riqueza, fama y poder. Es algo importante que lo entienda Takato-dono.

Al escuchar todo eso, sintió como si la responsabilidad de proteger a alguien volviera pero luego vino una imagen de el de diez años abrazando a su amada Ruki sin vida, luego de abrazarla libaron un gran grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

No puedo... - dijo Takato agitando sus puños con fuerzas - No puedo aceptar algo así, lo siento no puedo - tomando sus cosas y yendo hacia la puerta sin decir nada saliendo de su casa.

Todos quedaron asombrados por el comportamiento del castaño, sus hermanos empezaron a sospechar que eso le trajo algo trágico en su vida antes de que sus padres lo adoptaran.

Zastin pudo comprender algo de ese chico, que no podría soportar una carga así, entendió que el había perdido a un ser que lo amaba como es el.

No se preocupe - dijo Mikan poniendo su mano en la hombrera de este guerrero - Onii-chan tomara bien su papel como prometido, solo darle algo de tiempo.

Es cierto, el puede ser un poco frio en cosas como estas... pero el hará lo posible de tomar toda esa responsabilidad - dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

Ustedes... - dijo Zastin viendo lo positivo de esta familia haciendo que sacara una sonrisa en sus labios - Agradezco que Lala-sama tenga unos cuñados muy positivos... Sobre todo, un buen prometido que pueda protegerla de todo mal - mirando el techo.

¡Yaahhooo! - dijo Lala vestida con la vestimenta que Peke tiene - Are... ¿En donde esta Takato? ¿No estaba aquí desayunando? - mirando la cocina sin ningún rastro de su prometido.

Es bueno que despertara Lala-chan, ven que el desayuno ya empezó - dijo Mikan poniendo el plato de Lala en la mesa.

¡Okey! - dijo Lala con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras en el camino

Takato se encontraba caminando mientras miraba el suelo, al saber que seria el prometido de Lala seria una gran carga ya que en su anterior vida, casi los seres que amaban ya no estaban, sobretodo su amada Ruki que ya no esta en esta vida.

¡Nii-san! ¡Espera! - grito Rito en lo mas lejos mientras corria con todo.

¿Rito? - pregunto Takato mirando a su hermano que corria hacia el.

Oye (Jaleo) Deberías (Jaleo) caminar un poco más lento - dijo Rito demasiado cansado por correr.

Lo siento, sabes cómo soy yo cuando camino - dijo Takato con un tono burlon.

Bueno, no puedo quejarme de eso - dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

Vamos, tenemos que ir a clase ante que nos no deje entrar - dijo Takato caminando un poco lento.

No te burles de mi - dijo Rito un poco enojado por el caminar lento de su hermano.

Perdón... es que hace tiempo que no hacemos esas bromas - dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

Si, es verdad. Eso me trae recuerdos desde cuando teníamos doce años, pero eso fue hace tres años, pero hay algo que me pone un poco confundido - dijo Rito mirando a Takato.

¿Y que es lo que te mantiene confundido? - pregunto Takato.

Es ese compromiso que tienes con Lala-san, se que es muy inesperado... pero es tiempo que empieces a salir con alguien mas a menudo Nii-san, siempre sales de noche y no sabemos el motivo, pero eso nos preocupa a Mikan y a mi - dijo Rito poniendo su mano en el hombro de Takato - Queremos que seas feliz Nii-san y se que serás feliz a lado de Lala-san, es hora que yo te ayude a tener el valor de aceptar esa responsabilidad - dando una sonrisa que mostraba lo decidido que esta en ayudar a su hermano.

Rito... - dijo Takato mirando como su hermano adoptivo acaba de crecer un poco en actitud eso hiso que sonriera por lo orgulloso que esta de el - Tu siempre hace que no pueda rechazar las cosas que me rodea en especial cosas sumamente importantes.

Es un favor por haberme ayudado a no detenerme con Haruna-chan, si no fuera por eso. Sería el Rito tímido y asustado de siempre con Haruna-chan - dijo Rito.

Je si claro, más bien el mismo niño asustado por la chica que le gusta - dijo Takato burlándose de Rito.

¡Oye! - exclamo Rito por ese mal chiste sobre el.

Después de que los dos empezaran a conversar, había alguien que lo estaba observando en el cielo y era Lala que volaba para ver a Takato como se divertía con su hermano, eso provoco como sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

**Ahora en el Salón de Rito y Takato**

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus asientos, unos conversaban con otros, algunos leían manga o libros, mientras en una mesa Takato estaba rodeado de personas conocida como Rito, Haruna, Mio y Risa.

Es por eso, que trate de hablar de ello con mi padre pero el no me hace caso, y decidió dejarlo para otra semana - dijo Risa explicarle ese problema con su padre.

¿Debió ser muy duro? - dijo Haruna.

Neee... Ni para tanto, solo fue un pequeño accidente que él y yo hemos hecho y nos hemos olvidados - dijo Risa sin importarle nada.

Si ese accidente es manchar el vestido de un millón de yenes que tu madre había conseguido por solo cinco mil, no creo que seria un accidente - dijo Takato sentado encima de su mesa.

Puede que lo entiendas, pero en nuestra familia siempre hay que estar positivo por accidentes como ese, además Oka-san no le importo ese vestido, solo dijo que era una pieza que le falta terminar - dijo Risa.

¿Acaso ella es diseñadora? - pregunto Rito.

No, pero ella ve lo bueno de una tela de vestido. Es la razón que ella venda cada cosa con una mano bien firme - dijo Risa con una sonrisa.

Ya... veo - dijo Rito sin decir ninguna palabra.

Es verdad - dijo Haruna en la misma forma que Rito.

Veo que ustedes dos ya se volvieron muy unidos ¿No? - dij Risa con una sonrisa picara haciendo que los dos se sonrojara.

¡De-de que estas hablando! - dijo Rito muy sonrojado igual que Haruna.

No se hagan, se que ahora los dos ya se están hadando junto ¿No es así Mio? - dijo Risa mirando a su amiga.

Yo creo que si, es muy propio de ti Yuuki-kun sobretodo tu Haruna-chan - dijo Mio con una sonrisa y casi riéndose del comportamiento de los dos que no paran de sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

Fiiiuuu Eso si fue un golpe duro para los dos - dijo Takato uniéndose con las dos.

¡Tu también Nii-san! - exclamo Rito a Takato.

Vamos Rito, no seas como Mio-chan, ya que ella guarda un gran amorío por tu herma... mmm - dijo Risa siendo interrumpida por Mio que puso sus manos en boca para que no diga nada.

¿Que dices Risa-chan? ¿Que cosas estabas diciendo de mi? jejejeje - dijo Mio muy pero muy sonrojada porque es verdad, ella siente algo por el pequeño castaño de su edad.

"Siento que Mio-chan actúa mas rara cuando habla de su sentimiento de una persona" - penso Takato con una gota de sudor atrás de su nuca.

Bueno, chicos empecemos esto ahora - dijo un viejo profesor que entro al salon y fue directo a su escritorio.

Mientras que los demás volvieron a sus asientos y veían como el profesor escribía en la pisara con una tisa blanca.

**Mientras en los pasillos **

Lala se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la academia Sainasait en donde Takato estudia, pero al caminar en los pasillos todos los chicos se encontraban mirandola por lo bella que estaba pero todos la miraron con cara de tonto por esa vestimenta ajustada que usa con ayuda de Peke.

¿En donde estará Takato? - pregunto Lala mirando en los pasillos pero solo ve a los chicos con cara de tontas.

¿Porque no preguntamos si esta aqui, Lala-sama? - pregunto Peke dandole una idea a Lala.

¡Buena idea! ¡Peke! - dijo Lala muy alegre por esa idea.

Y asi Lala miraba a una persona que podria conocer a Takato hasta que vio aun hombre enano calvo con cabello a lado de su cabeza y con lentes de sol vestido de gala morado.

Esa persona debe conocerlo, ya que tiene el mismo tamaño de cuerpo - dijo Peke mirando a ese sujeto.

¡Bien hecho Peke! - dijo Lala luego va hacia esa persona - ¡Disculpe! - teniendo la atencion de esa persona.

Ohhhh jovencita ¿Que necesitas? - pregunto el enano embobado por el cuerpo de Lala.

¿Conoces a un Yuuki Matsuda Takato? - pregunto Lala al enano.

¡Ahhh! ¿Hablas de Matsuda-kun? - pregunto el enano a Lala.

¿Matsuda-kun? ¡No! ¡Takato! ¿Si lo conoces? - dijo Lala por el nombre de su prometido.

Por eso Matsuda-kun, no es necesario el poner el apellido de su familia con el otro apellido, y si lo conozco el está por salir del salón ya que es tiempo libre - dijo enano luego deja a Lala sola.

¡Muchas gracias! Señor... - dijo Lala mirando al enano.

Solo dime director jovencita - dijo el Director a Lala mientras caminaba hacia los pasillos.

¿Director? - pregunto Lala por ese nombre raro.

Hasta que Takato y Rito con Saruyama y luego se sorprende viendo a Lala vestida con la ropa de anoche, eso provoco que se avergüence.

¡¿Lala?! ¡¿Qué haces aqui?! - pregunto Takato sorprendido por ver a Lala en esta academia teniendo la atención de ella.

¡Takato! - dijo Lala abalanceandose hacia el haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Lala-san - dijo Rito sorprendido viendo a Lala y cayendo encima de su hermano.

¡¿Pero quien es esta belleza?! ¡¿Y porque esta abrazando aun idiota como Takato?! - grito Saruyama mirando como Lala abrazaba a Takato y no solo el tambien varios alumnos que se morían de celos por ver como un enano y rebelde como Takato tenga a una chica alta sobretodo sexy abrazándolo.

¿Eh? Porque es mi prometido - dijo Lala inocentemente eso causo que echara leña al fuego.

¡Te dije que no dijieras eso! - grito Takato enojado por lo que dijo Lala.

Nii-san - dijo Rito teniendo la atencion de su hermano luego señala a una gran multitud de chicos celosos por todos los pasillos - Es mejor que corras ¡Y ahora!

Y asi todos los alumnos fuero tras el pequeño castaño que corria sujetando a Lala de la mano yendo por todos los pasillos sin nadie aca hasta que llegaron a una puerta cerrada, Takato trato de abrirla pero es inutil.

¡Maldicion! - dijo Takato maldiciendo su suelte luego mira a la Multitud que se acercaba - ¡No tengo de otra que molerlos a golpes para no fastidiar! - tronando sus nudillos.

No te preocupes conozco la forma en la que podamos escapar - dijo Lala sacando su teléfono intergaláctico y muestra su pulsera con una sonrisa.

¿Y eso para que sirve? - pregunto Takato hasta que recordo algo - ¿No me digas que usaras eso para irno de aqui?

¡Exacto! ¡Mi Pyon, Pyon Warp-kun nos sacara de esta en segundo! Muy Peke es hora – Dijo Lala poniéndose su pulsera y empezara a brillar.

¡Entendido! – dijo Peke listo para hacer desparecer a Lala y a Takato en una pequeña explosión de humo verde, todos los alumnos vieron con asombro como la ropa de Takato estaba en el suelo y salía ese humo verde.

**Vestidores de mujeres **

Bueno, Haruna-chan es mejor que vayas ahora yo me encargo de esto - dijo Mio vestida con un conjunto deportivo de blanco y negro mientras mira a Haruna lleva vestido lo mismo.

¿Segura, Mio-chan? - pregunto Haruna a Mio.

¡Pues claro que si! ¡Solo debo acomodar los balones en el baul! - dijo Mio.

Esta bien… solo ten cuidado, Mio-chan – dijo Haruna mientras iba yendo hacia la puerta de salida.

Bueno, debo de terminar esto – dijo Mio yendo hacia su deber hasta que escucho en un casillero cerca suyo luego le abrió mirando como un Takato cae en el suelo con Lala enzima suyo desnudos sin ningún rastro de ropa.

Lala ¿Esa cosa nos tele transporto? ¿Pero en donde? – pregunto Takato mirando a Lala enzima suyo hasta que se dio cuenta que los dos estaban desnudos causando que el castaño se pusiera mas rojo como un tomate - ¿¡Y que paso con nuestra ropa?!

Ah sobre eso, mi Pyon, Pyon Warp-kun solo puede tele transportando pero lamentablemente no puede tele transporta tela orgánica solo material vivo – dijo Lala a Takato inocentemente mientras que este se levanta rápidamente del suelo.

¡Entonces! ¡Significa que estamos en un lugar desnudo y sin ninguna forma de cruzar los pasillos! ¡Deberías programar esa pulsera con un prototipo de localización de área con un mini escáner que escanea todo el lugar! – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados y enojado por ello.

Ehhh… Para tener un tamaño pequeño si tienen un amiguito muy grande – dijo Lala mirando la parte intima del joven Tamer causando que Takato se cubriera con sus manos con la cara roja.

¡¿Eres una pervertida o te haces!? – pregunto Takato a Lala pero luego voltea y mira a Mio cerca suyo, eso provoco que Takato se empezara a preocupar – Mi-Mio-chan…

Takato-kun… - dijo Mio impactada por ver al chico que se enamoro desnudo luego su cara se tono bastante roja hasta que se desmayo.

Esto no es bueno – dijo Takato mirando a una amiga suya en el suelo hasta que escucha a alguien entrando rápidamente toma a Lala y la mete en el casillero y por ultimo a el mismo luego la cierra.

Mio-chan, me olvide decirte algo importan… - dijo Haruna entrando mientras miro a su amiga en el suelo - ¡Mio-chan! – corriendo hacia ella y la sujeta - ¿Qué paso?

Mientras dentro del casillero Lala y Takato se encontraban muy apretados los dos juntos, como la cara del castaño en los pechos de la peli rosada aun con la cara roja y ella siente algo que la estaba rosando debajo de su entrepierna y era la gran parte intima de Takato haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco tensa.

Sera mejor llevarte a la enfermería ¿Parece que tienen fiebre? – dijo Haruna llevando a su amiga en su hombro y sale del vestidor de mujeres.

Bi-Bien, sa-salgamos – dijo Takato abriendo la puerta del casillero y sale el primero y se cubre su parte intima con sus manos.

Luego Lala sale al último luego mira a Takato que estaba tocando la pared del vestidor de las mujeres, parecía que buscaba algo importante en este lugar.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Lala mirando a Takato.

Si, estamos en el vestidor de mujeres debe a ver una entrada secreta – dijo Takato tocando la pared suavemente hasta que siente algo en la pared – Lo encontré – apretando esa cosa haciendo que los casilleros de la pared se abra una puerta grande – Vamos – mirando a Lala.

**Salón desconocido **

Takato se encontraba poniéndose su suéter azul y sus google amarillos en su cuello, luego mira a Lala sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas desnuda.

Oye… si quieres puedo darte unas ropas para cubrirte – dijo Takato preocupado por la salud de Lala.

No es necesario, Peke vendrá a buscarme… además el no tardara en venir ya que tiene un localizador que solo funciona solo conmigo – dijo Lala haciendo que Takato se sorprenda.

Se nota que eres muy buena en eso en fabricar robot y otras cosas – dijo Takato con una sonrisa luego se sienta a lado de ella.

¡Que puedo decir! ¡Soy muy buena en ello y sabes creo que tu también eres muy listo! – dijo Lala mirando a Takato.

¿Enserio? – dijo Takato con un poco de sarcasmo.

¡Pues claro! Me dijiste que mi Pyon, Pyon Warp-kun necesita un prototipo de localización y un mini escáner, sabes con ello podría usar bien el Pyon, Pyon Warp-kun tele transportarme en donde sea con solo localizar y escanear el lugar – dijo Lala con esa idea del castaño.

Sobre todo con un programa que te permita tele transportar con la ropa puesta sin la necesidad de que te tele transporte sin la ropa – dijo Takato con ese programa para que ella pueda tele transportarse sin la necesidad que su ropa no fuera tele transportar.

Sabes… tu y yo tenemos la misma afición – dijo Lala.

¿Enserio? ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto Takato sobre eso.

Tu y yo sobre incluir cosa que pueda funcionar en aparatos que si sirvan – dijo Lala con una sonrisa.

Si, pero… yo… no soy un fabricante como tu, solo se me sale de la cabeza pero nunca fabrico – dijo Takato mirando en otro lado y no decir ninguna palabra ya que esta hablando de mas sobre el.

Eso puede ser… pero eso no nos detiene, en fabricar nuestras cosas – dijo Lala.

Hablando contigo me hace sentir como si estuviéramos conociéndonos más y mas a cada segundo – dijo Takato mirando a Lala con una sonrisa.

Lo se, sobretodo… me hace sentí rara, hablando contigo hace que mi corazón lata un poco mas rápido y… me pueda sentir segura… - dijo Lala poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido – y mas cuando me había costado a tu lado… nunca… me sentí… mas cálida como… hoy – durmiéndose en el hombro de Takato.

Al sentirla en su hombro el también se sintió, mas seguro como cuando estuvo con Ruki en aquellos tiempos pero al perderla nunca pudo experimentar de vuelta los dulce cariños de una chica, hasta que conoció a Lala, ella le daba un poco de su amor ya que eso le hacia sentir mas segura y eso también lo hace sentir mas seguro, ahora sintió algo de sueño y durmió un poco apoyando su cabeza con la cabeza de la peli rosada.

Ambos estaban dormidos como dos parejas que se ocultaban en secreto, sintiendo la calidez de los dos con una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad.

**Después de unas horas**

**En la casa de los Yuuki **

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala como Rito, Takato y Mikan mientras en el otro lado estaba Zastin, Lala y Peke mirándose frente a frente.

(Suspiro) Esta bien… seré el prometido de Lala – dijo Takato alegrando a todos sobre todo a Lala – Pero… primero debemos conocernos primeros ya que ningún prometido tiene que casarse con alguien que solo conoció en un día a otro, sobretodo que ella no haga algo… intimo conmigo como dormir desnuda en mi cama conmigo, ya que eso seria muy malo que dos prometidos duerman en la misma cama pero íntimamente.

Esta bien, puedo aceptar eso… pero debes saber que Lala-sama debe respetar todo eso – dijo Zastin.

Lo aceptare, además seria malo hacer eso sin conocernos bien, aunque no puedo hacer eso sobre dormir desnuda, ya que en el planeta Deviluke todos nosotros es una costumbre dormir desnuda – dijo Lala a Takato sorprendiendo a todos.

Ya veo… permitiré eso, pero… debes comportante bien como cualquier chica normal de la tierra hace – dijo Takato a Lala.

¿Cómo una chica normal? – pregunto Lala confundida.

Oye es enserio – dijo Takato viendo como ella no sabe como comportarse – sabes olvidarlo – luego en su bolsillo vio como su celular vibraba luego lo contesto viendo como un mensaje escrito.

"**Ya ha esta aquí" **

Me tengo que ir, tengo una cosa que hacer hoy… volveré en unos minutos y traeré algo para comer para la noche – dijo Takato yendo hacia la puerta de su casa y sale de ahí, mira en su reloj y lo presiona como un boton luego mira como aparece una moto que era una moto deportiva de color rojo y negro luego mira una pequeña criatura enzima de esa moto que era un pequeño Gigimon.

Un segundo tarde y no la contamos – dijo Gigimon a Takato con una sonrisa.

Lo se – dijo Takato subiendo enzima de esa moto luego se pone sus google y jalando la palanca de embrague y hace que el motor suene mas y mas – Es hora – conduciendo la moto a gran velocidad hasta se paro en una rueda y lo pone en el suelo para dirigirse en la ciudad.

**Ciudad de Sainan**

Toda las personas estaban corriendo de algo que esta destruyendo un edificio en la ciudad, y ese algo era un Digimon de nivel campeón un Deltamon que atemorizaba la ciudad destruyendo los edificios con sus dos prótesis de cabezas de lagartos gigantes.

**¡Patéticos humanos! Nadie puede contra mi el todo poderoso Deltamon el Digimon mas fuerte **– dijo Deltamon a las personas de Sainan.

Hasta que Takato llega a la ciudad mientras mira a Deltamon que destruye la ciudad con esas cabezas en sus brazos luego mira como esos trozos de escombros estaban cerca de el, jala con mas fuerza la palanca de embrague y acelerando aun mas el motor yendo a una gran velocidad hacia esos escombros y lo usa como una rampa que estaba yendo hacia el Deltamon.

¡Ahora, Guilmon! – dijo Takato a Gigimon.

¡Si! – dijo Gigimon sujetando la espalda de su Tamer mientras que Takato salta de la moto haciendo que esa moto golpeara al Deltamon destruyéndola, Takato aterrizo en el suelo. 

**Patético humano, acaso tu raza no te enseño que vencer a un digimon campeón es imposible, pues deberías ya que estoy muy enojado por ese golpe **– dijo Deltamon tratando de amenazar a Takato pero este solo lo mira sin tener miedo a nada.

¡Tu deberías dejar de amenazar a esta podre gente! ¿Por qué? Yo te detendré – dijo Takato sacando de su bolsillo su D-Ark Ultimate – Es hora, Guilmon.

¡Si! – dijo Gigimon soltando la espalda de su Tamer y empieza a brillar y deja de hacerlo convirtiendo su apariencia como la de un dinosaurio rojo con oreja en forma de alas de murciélagos sobretodo sus garras muy largas con un pañuelo rojo atado en su cuello.

**Jajajaja ¿Crees que esa cosa podrá vencerme? ¡No me hagas reír! **– dijo Deltamon mirando y burlándose de la etapa de Guilmon.

Deberías considerar rendirte ahora y así no gastarte la humillación de tu vida – dijo Takato dando esa oferta al digimon campeón.

**Tsk ¡No me digas que te dio miedo! ¿Eh! ¡Gallina! ¡Prepárate, porque voy a devorarte a ti y a tu mascota! **– dijo Deltamon estaba apunto de embestir a Takato con su mandíbula pero de la nada es golpeado por una patada que Guilmon lanzo y lo mando contra unos escombros.

Te lo dije… Conversar con los tipos virus es muy difícil, ya que su ambición de pelear con quien sea, no tiene limite – dijo Takato decepcionado por ese virus por no aceptar la oferta generosa que él hacia.

Pero, son muy fáciles de atacar en donde sea, si eres el que lo provoca por esa oferta – dijo Guilmon mirando a su Tamer muy calmado.

Es verdad, me olvidaba de eso – dijo Takato un poco avergonzado pero no lo inmuto.

Mientras en los escombros salía Deltamon muy pero muy enojado por esa patada, ahora miro a Guilmon y le dio un golpe con su manopla derecha pero el lo esquiva con un gran salto hacia arriba.

¡Takato! ¡No te molesta en ayudar un poco! – dijo Guilmon a su Tamer que use su especialidad.

¡Entendido! – dijo Takato a Guilmon en los aire.

_**¡Cambio de carta! **_

_**¡Conexión M de mega ataque!**_

_**¡Mega…! **_– dijo Guilmon acumulando una gran cantidad de llamas en su boca - _**¡Bola de Fuego! **_– lanzando una poderosa y gigantesca bola de llamas blancas con un tono rojo carmesí hacia Deltamon.

**¡¿Es lo mejor que tienes!? ¡Maldita peste! **– dijo Deltamon atrapando esa bola de fuego gigantesca con su brazos cabezas.

No. Tu mismo sabes que el Tamer guarda un as bajo la manga o más bien dos ases – dijo Takato sacando dos cartas y las hace girar y desliza la primera carta en su D-Ark - _**¡Cambio de Carta! **_– Mostrando la imagen de dos brazalete con tres garras filosas -_** ¡Garras de Wargreymon! **_– luego Guilmon mira que en sus garras lleva las garras de Wargreymon.

¡Bien! – dijo Guilmon empezando a correr hacia el Deltamon que atrapo esa bola de fuego.

¡Y no te olvides de esta! – dijo Takato tomando la otra carta que giraba en el aire y la deslizo en su D-Ark - _**¡Cambio de Carta! **_– mostrando la imagen de una tarjeta madre de color azul con toque dorado - _**¡Conexión H de Híper Velocidad!. **_

¡Aquí voy! – dijo Guilmon moviendo a una gran velocidad y pone las garras de Wargreymon en frente luego empieza a girar como si fuera un tornado invertido - _**¡Mega Tornado! **_– yendo hacia el Deltamon y perforando esa bola de fuego que el hiso para llegar a Deltamon perforando su pecho como un gigantesco taladro y luego Guilmon deja de girar y cae en el suelo con unos ojos en espiral.

**¿No puede ser? **– dijo Deltamon en su pecho un gran agujero - **¡Como puedo ser vencido por una pestes como ellos! **– convirtiendo su cuerpo en pequeñas esporas rojas.

¡Ven aquí! – dijo Takato lanzando esfera de cristal hacia esas esporas rojas pero esa esfera absorbe esas esporas tomando de un tono rojizo y luego se convierte con una pequeña explosión en un huevo gigantesco con manchas naranjas - ¡Bien! ¡Digimon! ¡Atrapado! – con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Ahora en la academia Sainasait**

**Club de los Secretos **

En ese club se encontraba Guilmon y Takato que sujetaba ese Digihuevo en sus brazos y fueron a una pared cerca de unos loquees, luego Takato pone la palma de su mano derecha en la pared hasta que se escucho unos sonidos digitales.

**Analizando… **

**Bienvenido Gogglehead **

Con ese sobre nombre eso hiso que sonriera ya que ese es el apodo que recibió de su amada Ruki en sus vidas como Tamers ya que nunca se despego de sus goggles, pero no lo dijo por molestia, lo dijo por enojo o con cariño.

Pero de repente las paredes abrieron mostrando un ascensor gigantesco para todos, hasta incluso podría llevar como diez o veinte personas.

Bueno, Guilmon lleva este Digihuevo a la sala de incubación, luego hare que Yamaki-san se lo lleve al Digital World ante de nacer – dijo Takato yendo hacia la salida de este club.

Takato – dijo Guilmon teniendo la atención de su Tamer y padre ya que el fue el único que lo crio y enseño todo sobre este mundo y sus conocimientos – Felicidades… por tener una prometida – con una sonrisa.

¿Conque me estuviste vigilando? – pregunto Takato con los brazos en la cintura y con una sonrisa.

Bueno, tendría que hacer ya que un Digimon no debe dejar solo a su Tamer en caso si llega una amenaza en su casa – dijo Guilmon ya que lo dijo de mentira, porque el siempre observa a Takato en la base secreta bajo de la academia de Sainasait.

Como sea, solo no lo hagas de nuevo. Es malo espiar a las personas además pudiste ver lo intimo en esa grabación – dijo Takato ya que tenia la cara sonrojada por recordar a Lala desnuda en su cama con el.

No te preocupes… yo solo vi lo que paso, aunque tuve que evitar verlo ya que me aburría y decidí ver el canal Digital TV ¡Además los Monodramon les ganaron a los Goblimon en Digiball por 2 a 1! – dijo Guilmon recordando el programa que los Digimon hicieron que en el Digital World, ahora Guilmon puede ver ciertos de canales del Digital World.

¡Enserio! ¡Que bien! ¡Ahora los Monodramon podrán ir a la Digiliga en donde se enfrentaran a los Agumon en las internacionales digitales! – dijo Takato muy alegre sabiendo que su equipo favorito ganaría e irían a la Digiligas.

Bueno, mejor llevo esto ahora a la incubadora, recordamos que nuestra base no es una guardería, además no soy tan bueno como niñero – dijo Guilmon entrando en el ascensor con el Digihuevo en sus brazos y luego las puertas se cierran.

Bien… debo irme a casa, además debo buscar algo para comer esta noche, creo que hay una tienda a esta hora – dijo Takato saliendo del salón del club de los secretos.

Despues de salir de la academia y busca las cosas para comer la noche, Takato se encontraba caminando cerca de la orilla de un rio tranquilamente, hasta que vio a Lala sentada en la orilla mirando el rio con una sonrisa.

¿Lala? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Takato mirando a la peli rosa teniendo su atención.

Takato, ¡Es bueno verte! Y parece que traes las cosas para comer esta noche – dijo Lala con una sonrisa mirando a su prometido.

Si, pero eso no contesta la otra pregunta – dijo Takato yendo hacia ella y se sienta a lado suyo.

Solo vine a ver todo el lugar, sabes… estoy feliz, feliz de que nunca me molestaran los pretendientes que mi padre encontró para casarme, ahora puedo estar con una persona que entienda mis sentimientos, una que le gusta las cosas que hago, una que no esta interesado en mi por mi apariencia, y esa persona eres tu…- dijo Lala con mucha sinceridad por encontrar a la persona que se podría casar y pasar toda su vida con ella y ese es Takato, eso provoco que el pequeño castaño se sonrojara por esas bellas palabras – Pero, sino estas interesado en casarte conmigo… puedes romper la propuesta, pero para ello se requiere que toques mis pechos a la hora exacta, cuando aparecí en tu fue como las 20:45 y si tocas mis pechos ahora se romperá el matrimonio y si no la haces cuando sea esa hora… el matrimonio sigue en pie, solo te queda 30 segundos aun tiene tiempo para que no te cases conmigo – cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose en frente de Takato con una sonrisa esperando que toque sus pechos para que el matrimonio se rompa.

El estaba confundido, si rompe el matrimonio el podrá ser libre de esa grande responsabilidad, pero si lo hace Lala se tendrá que casar con alguien que no la ame por como es, pero si no lo hace el matrimonio seguirá en pie sobre todo Lala no tendrá que casarse con nadie, esas dos cosas lo están torturando por dentro, hasta que vio como Lala liberaba una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo eso hiso que se sintiera mal ya que el pudo conocer un poco de ella, hasta siente que quiere conocerla mas y mas.

Lala estaba esperando que su prometido rompiera el compromiso, eso le causo un gran dolor en su interior ya que encontró a la persona que le enseñaría el amor de verdad, pero no se espero que alguien le estaba abrazando ella abrió los ojos y vio como Takato la abrazaba, no se sabía el porqué pero sintió que estaba segura en sus brazos y dejo llorar en los hombros de su futuro prometido que le dará ese profundo amor que ella siempre quiso experimentar.

Ya pasaron los 30 segundos, veo que soy muy lento ¿No crees Lala? – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y dejo de abrazarla.

Takato…- dijo Lala mientras miraba con sus ojos que se cristalizaban por las lagrimas que contenía y se abalanzo hacia el tirándose en el rio los dos.

**Luego de unos minutos**

¡Achuuu! Nff nff Rayos ¿Creo que me resfrié? En fin solo debo llegar a casa, pero… - dijo Takato caminando en el vario en la fría noche empapado sobretodo llevando a Lala en su espalda que dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa – No debo hacer tanto escándalo, verla dormida hace que me sienta muy relajado sobretodo… me hace sentir cálido – con una sonrisa en los labios e incluso siente el calor que ella transmitía.

**Al dia siguiente **

**Casa de los Yuuki**

Fuera de la casa de los Yuuki, Takato sale vestido con su vestimenta habitual que usa en la academia y a lado de Lala con Rito, mientras que afuera estaba Zastin y junto con los demás guardias.

¡Sale el prometido de Lala-sama! ¡Felicidades! – grito Zastin levantando sus brazos hacia arriba.

¡Felicidades! – dijeron los Guardias haciendo lo mismo que Zastin.

Oigan dejen de hacer eso que es muy incomodo – dijo Takato un poco irritado por esa salida empezando a caminar.

Además los vecinos se molestaran por lo extraño que actúan – dijo Rito un poco molesto por esa presentación siguiendo a su hermano.

¡Y sale el cuñado de Lala-sama! ¡Felicidades! – dijo Zastin haciendo lo mismo con Takato.

¡Felicidades! – dijeron los guardias de nuevo.

¡Takato! ¡Rito! ¡Cuidasen los dos! ¡Takato! ¡Nos vemos luego! – grito Lala con una sonrisa despidiéndose de su prometido y su cuñado a la vez, aun que un poco con su prometido.

**Ahora en la academia Sainasait**

**Salón de Takato**

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus asientos, y observaban a su maestro un viejo casi calvo de unos sesenta años de edad, mientras que Takato estaba tranquilo en pupitre mientras ve a su maestro.

"No puedo creer que haga hecho eso, pero… no tuve de otra, al verla sonreír hace que me relaje" – pensó Takato recordando una linda sonrisa de Lala cuando ella dormía en su espalda – "Pero no debo pensar en eso ahora, tengo muchas responsabilidades como un prometido y de los Digimon salvajes que vienen a destruir esta ciudad" – concentrando en esa dos cosas muy importante en su vida por el bien de sus seres queridos e incluso el bien de Lala.

Bueno, como sabran ahora tendrán a una nueva estudiante que fue transferida hace poco minutos espero que le den una buena bienvenida – dijo el profesor señalando hacia la puerta mostrando una joven entrar.

¡Hola! – dijo una voz conocida para Takato y Rito esa voz que le traería un mal día al podre de Takato y era Lala que se apoyo enzima del profesor - ¡Oh! ¡Takato mira ahora estoy en tu academia! ¡No es fantástico! ¡Estudiar los dos juntos! – muy emocionada en estudiar a lado de su prometido con una vestimenta similar a la de Takato solo que envés de pantalón negro una falda gris con unas medias largas y negras con unos tenis verdes y blancos.

Takato estaba impactado, por que su vida tranquila en la academia se desmoronaría por la aparición de la peli rosada que atrajo las miradas bobas de los muchachos de su salón.

"Enserio… ¡ACASO NO PUEDO ESTAR MAS TRANQUILO EN ESTE LUGAR!" – Grito mentalmente Takato por su mala suerte en esta vida hasta incluso lo grito mentalmente.

**Continuara**

**Avance **

**Lala: ¡No crees que será fantástico Takato! **

**Takato: Si… pero no se como fue que entraste a mi academia.**

**Lala: Eso seria muy fácil de explicar, ahora me dan la ganas de ir a ese lugar en donde están esas criaturas debajo del agua.**

**Takato: Esos se llamas peces y en donde vamos es Acuario de peces.**

**Guilmon: En el próximo capitulo: Problemas en el Acuario.**

**Guilmon: Takato. Me vas presentar a tu prometida.**

**Hola a todos, espero que me perdonen la demora y bueno, es bastante difícil de explicar. Pero en fin, solo espero que le gusten este fic, y bueno solo esperamos que me manden unos comentarios si le gusto o no.**

**Bueno aquí me despido, y una cosa si quieren ver otras historias vayan en mi cuenta de Wattpad ahí encontraran otras historias que le facinen, solo pongan el titulo de las historias que publico y ahí estará una en Wattpad, solo espero que le guste ya que ahí bueno, tengo pocos que vean historias inventadas por mi.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Problema en el Acuario **

Después de que Takato haya aceptado a Lala como su prometida, y que tuviera que enfrentarse a un Deltamon que amenazaba la ciudad, el ya que podría tener un día muy tranquilo en su academia, pero ahora.

**Azotea **

¿Solo dime por el amor a Kami? – pregunto Takato mirando a Lala vestida de la misma forma que Takato, solo que envés de pantalones negros a una pequeña falda con un medias largas y unos tenis de verdes y blancos - ¿De porque te alistaste en la academia en donde yo estoy, sobretodo…? ¿Por qué estas vestida casi la misma forma que yo?

Eso solo que decidí estudiar en la misma academia que tu, para conocernos mejor cuando nos lleguemos a casar, y sobre tu ropa bueno no sabia que tipo de atuendo llevar para la academia, pero como lo vi en aquellas chicas debo cambiarme – dijo Lala con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacia causando que Takato tuviera un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

Eso lo entiendo… pero seria muy arriesgado sabes, debes darte cuenta que podrías exponer tus habilidades como soberana del planeta Deviluke, sin contar que podrías exponerte como alienígena – dijo Takato con un tono serio en esta situación.

Estoy concuerdo con Takato-dono, Lala-sama… seria lo mejor que ocultara todo sus rasgos como alienígena – dijo Peke a Lala en su forma de broche y preocupado por Lala.

Si ustedes lo dicen, no tengo de otra, solo porque debo ocultar todo de mí – dijo Lala.

Bien, que tal si volvamos a clase… ah, te recomiendo que te vistas apropiadamente, verte vestida casi como yo… es un poco escalofriante – dijo Takato sintiendo un escalofrió desde su espalda.

Es cierto… ¡Muy bien, Peke! ¡Es hora de cambiar! – dijo Lala preparada para vestirse con el uniforme de la academia.

¡Entendido! – dijo Peke haciendo lo que ordeno Lala, cambiando esa vestimenta al uniforme femenil de esta academia.

¿Y cómo me veo, Takato? – pregunto Lala mirando al pequeño castaño.

Te queda perfecto… creo – dijo Takato yendo hacia la puerta para salir de la azotea mientras que Lala lo sigue – "_Sera un día muy largo_" – teniendo la mala suerte de su parte.

**Cancha de Beisbol **

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus posiciones, el que lanzara será Lala que parecía muy emocionada con la pelota en su mano, ella se alista y la lanza, ese lanzamiento pareció como si fuera un cohete a alta velocidad, hacia el receptor pero el receptor y el arbitro huyeron para que esa pelota los diera, eso hiso que la pelota fuera contra las rejas.

¡Esto es muy divertido! Jejeje – dijo Lala empezando a divertirse por este deporte en la tierra, pero no se da cuenta que los alumnos estaban asombrado por la fuerza de ese lanzamiento se impactaron.

Eso hiso que Takato diera un suspiro de decepción por ello, ya que vio que los deportes emocionan mas a Lala.

**Vestidores de Mujeres **

¡Pero que grandes son! – dijo Risa en el vestidor mientras tocaba los enormes pechos de Lala.

Si, es verdad – dijo Mio con una sonrisa mientras tocaba un pecho de Lala sintiendo envidia.

¿Lala-san, usted y Takato-san son novios o qué? – pregunto Haruna a Lala para saber la respuesta, pero eso nadie se lo espero Risa estaba asombrada, pero Mio ella se encontraba impactada.

Bueno… - dijo Lala tratando de hayar la respuesta hasta que recordó una palabra de Takato hace un dia atrás.

Vamos, Haruna-chan, puede que Lala-chan sea nueva en esta academia, ¿Pero eso no significa que sea novia de un chico como Takato? – dijo Risa con una sonrisa con una actitud calmada.

Es verdad… ¿No creo que Takato-kun y Lala-chan sean novio, opino que tal vez, que tal vez… sean conocidos? – dijo Mio tratando de estar calmada ya que sus celos la estaban invadiendo por saber que el chico de su sueños, sea novio de una chica bella como Lala.

"_Mio-chan" _– pensó Haruna preocupada por su amiga por como actuaba.

"_Vaya, parece que Mio esta apunto de estalla en celos jejeje una pequeña rivalidad por el amor de cierto enano de quince años_" – pensó Risa emocionada como su mejor amiga y la nueva alumna pelean por el amor de Takato.

Mientras fuera de los vestidores de mujeres, se encontraba Takato vestido con la misma ropa mientras apoya contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, mientras escucha la conversación de Lala con ciertas conocidas.

**Salón de Takato **

Takato se encontraba sentado en su asiento leyendo un libro, pero detrás de el estaba Lala abrazándolo cariñosamente, mientras los alumnos miraban a Takato con ciertas intensiones asesinas.

"_Esto es… sumamente… ¡Irritante!" _– pensó Takato cansado de recibir esas miradas, haciendo que el mire a esos alumnos con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera causando que todos los alumnos de su salón se asustaran mirando esos ojos capaz de matar a alguien de un susto, los únicos que no fueron afectado son Rito, Haruna, Risa y Mio.

Aunque había una que estaba celosa y deprimida, esa era Mio mirando como Lala se ponía mas acaramelada con Takato, eso causo que sus celos se desquitaba rompiendo una hoja, pero luego se deprime por no tener el valor de confesarse a Takato, apoyando su cabeza con el pupitre.

Vamos, Mio… no te deprimas – dijo Risa tratando de hacer que su amiga se reponga de vuelta.

¿Como puedes decir eso…? - pregunto Mio mirando a Risa con una mirada melancólica - ¿No vez que trato de olvidarme del chico que ame en secreto?

¿Qué cosa dijo, Sawada-san? – pregunto Rito a Haruna bastante confundido lo que acaba de decir ella.

Bueno, Rito-kun… como sabrás. Mio-chan tiene sentimientos por Takato-san desde la secundaria, ella recuerda la primera vez que sintió eso sentimiento fue cuando Takato-san la había salvado de unos brabucones que trataron abusar de ella, en ese momento… ella sintió que encontró al chico de sus sueños - dijo Haruna sorprendiendo a Rito, ya que Mio ama a Takato desde la secundaria.

"_Eso no me lo esperaba… parece que Nii-san esta en triangulo amoroso, solo que el esta en el medio de ello, pero…" _– pensó Rito mirando a Mio mirando como Lala se ponía mas acaramelada con Takato, mientras que el trata de que no haga eso – "_Nunca pensé que Sawada-san sintiera algo por Nii-san, eso nunca me lo espere… pero es verdad, Nii-san es todo lo que un chico tiene, el es fuerte, amable, honesto, sobretodo caballeroso el nunca trata a una dama de esa forma… aunque, con Lala-san, es un poco distinto… pero, si digo a Sawada-san que Nii-san es prometido de Lala-san, ella estaría en desacuerdo" _– dando un suspiro y tratando de calmarse – "_A veces pienso que Nii-san formara un especie de Harem algún día, ¿Eso creo?"._

**Azotea **

Te había dicho que no hagas cosas como esas – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados y regañando a Lala.

¿Pero que cosas hice? – pregunto Lala bastante confundida sin saber nada.

Lala-sama, lo que se refiere Takato-dono es que se porta un poco extraña – dijo Peke explicando a Lala la situación en la que esta.

Ya veo, entonces seré muy normal – dijo Lala esforzándose para ser normal, pero a Takato a verla de esa forma ve el verdadero esfuerzo que ella tiene.

(Suspiro) Esta bien… pero deja de ser tan cariñosa conmigo, me pones un poco tenso en el salón… sobretodo, tengo que crear una lista para futuros muertos que hare hoy – dijo Takato ya que estaba preparando una lista de personas que enviara al hospital o a la morgue, luego el va hacia la salida de la azotea.

**Pasillos**

Takato se encuentra caminando en los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos y tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad había pasado gracias a que Lala había llegado a esta academia, por ahora apena podría calmarse pero luego su tranquilidad fue interrumpida mientras su celular sonaba y vio un mensaje, eso hiso que corriera lo mas rápido posible hacia el Club de los Secretos, abre la puerta y la cierra, luego fue hacia la pared y puso la palma de su mano en la pared.

**Analizando…**

**Bienvenido Gogglehead**

Abriendo dos compuerta, mostrando un ascensor y entra mientras que las puertas se cierran, al entrar al ascensor que bajaba luego se detiene mientras que las puertas se abren, el sale y entra en una sala demasiada grande de color blanco, con un sofá gigantesco en forma de U con una televisión gigantesca de ciertas pulgadas, con unas maquinas de aperitivos, y otra de helado, y raspado o de soda, luego el suelo estaba con unas alfombras de un color anaranjado.

Takato entran en esa sala, mientras una puerta se abre mostrando a Guilmon con los brazos cruzados, se acerca a Takato con una mirada seria.

Una señal de la anomalía se abrió – dijo Guilmon mientras la televisión mostraba la ciudad siendo amenazada por un Tylomon que atacaba y luego desaparecía entrando al suelo como si fuera agua.

Ese Tylomon tiene la capacidad de nadar en las redes de esta ciudad, en otras palabras esta nadando en una zona Digi-dimensional – dijo Takato sorprendido viendo como un Digimon como Tyromon nade en las dimensiones de la ciudad.

Debemos ir ahora, no podemos dejar que ese Tyromon siga causando destrozos innecesarios – dijo Guilmon mirando a Takato.

¡Claro! – dijo Takato mirando su reloj y apreta la pantalla con un dedo haciendo que abriera una compuerta gigante mostrando un taller de maquinarias, luego en ese taller se mostro una moto deportiva roja con líneas rojas - ¿Preparado para andar? – poniéndose el casco de motociclista de un color con líneas negras con unas dibujos en llamas con unos guantes negros con dibujos de unas llamas blancas en los nudillos.

Supuestamente, si – dijo Guilmon subiendo en la parte trasera de la moto y poniéndose un casco común de color negro con una línea roja.

Bien, andando – dijo Takato mientras en el suelo en donde esta ellos se eleva hacia arriba, mientras en el camino cerca de la entrada de la academia Sainasait se abrió una compuerta en el camino y mostraba a Takato en su moto con Guilmon atrás suyo, gira el embrague haciendo que el motor de la moto se encienda, y empieza a manejar la moto a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad.

**Ciudad de Saina**

La ciudad estaba siendo arrasada por Tylomon destruyendo mercaderes e incluso mercados por hambre y devoraba un gran filete en el pasillo de la carne, mientras que Takato había llegado con Guilmon, ambos salieron de la moto y vieron en mercado que Tylomon se encontraba ahí comiendo esa carne que todo apreciaban.

¡Ya se acabo! ¡Tylomon! – dijo Takato teniendo la atención de Tylomon que solo gruño – Tienes dos decisiones, rendirte por las buenas o… por las malas ¿Tu decide?

Eso solo causo que Tylomon fue tras el y apunto de envestirlo con su mandíbulas, para devorarlo de un solo mordisco, pero delante de Takato aparece Guilmon y lo sujeta con una sola mano y necesidad de hacer esfuerzo.

Entonces, será por las malas – dijo Guilmon usando su otra garra apunto de golpear a Tylomon, pero Tylomon se aleja y da un pequeño salto hacia arriba y se lanza contra el suelo en picada, pero al parecer el desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro de grietas, eso hiso que Takato y Guilmon se sorprenda.

Atento – dijo Takato a Guilmon haciendo que los dos se pongan en posición de espaldas mientras miran por todos lados – Tylomon es capaz de nada en la redes de este mundo, eso significa que podría nadar en la realidad por gusto.

Será algo difícil derrotarlo – dijo Guilmon con el presentimiento que Tylomon podrías ser peligroso.

Nada es difícil, y los sabes – dijo Takato mirando a Guilmon con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hasta que, Tylomon apareció en el costado de los dos, aun en el aire el uso su gran cola con un látigo golpeando a los dos mandándolos contras algunas cosas, Takato fue estrellado contra una nevera con unos yogures, Guilmon fue enviado contra un mostrador de verduras, mientras que Tylomon escapo nadando en la realidad de esta zona.

Ese maldito… - dijo Takato saliendo de la nevera con yogur en su ropa mientras se saca un vaso de yogur de vainilla de su cabeza.

Si, ese maldito debe saber que lo tipos Virus prefieren la carne que la verduras – dijo Guilmon saliendo del mostrador y yendo hacia Takato que estaba empapado de yogur de frutilla y vainilla – Tienes suerte que te estrelles contra una nevera con yogures, y a mi… wwwuuueee contras las verduras, debe saber que detesto las verduras.

Si, eso lo se – dijo Takato sacando su D-ark Ultimate haciendo que saliera un holograma de un escáner mostrando un punto rojo que brillaba a cada segundo, pero en el ultimo segundo, ese punto se apaga – Esto es malo, ese Tylomon esta nadando fuera de la realidad, de esta zona en la Digi-dimensión será imposible buscarlo.

Sigue así, podría nadar en el Cyber Espacio y jamás lo encontraremos – dijo Guilmon.

Bueno, tenemos ir a la base, ya es tiempo de hacer una pequeña visita – dijo Takato a Guilmon yendo hacia la moto y se sube en ella luego Guilmon se sube atrás de el.

Hace cuanto que no la hacemos una llamada – dijo Guilmon a Takato por una persona.

Si, eso lo se – dijo Takato empezando a conducir su moto hacia la academia.

**Base Secreta **

**Laboratorio **

En un laboratorio, yendo de instrumentos tecnológicos, con maquinarias y un set de química, Takato se encontraba de una computadora con una pantalla gigante, el tecleaba algunas teclas mientras que Guilmon estaba al lado de él.

**Esperando… **

**Al fin haces una llamada, ¿Qué necesitas, Takato? **– dijo voz de una mujer mostrando a una joven de unos veinte o dieciocho años de cabello corto y de un color morado con unos ojos del mismo color que sus cabello, lleva puesto unos lentes hexagonales de un color morado, lleva puesto una camisa blanca con manga larga con un bolsillo en su bulto izquierdo, lleva puesto un vestido negro corto, pero en la parte del peto muestra los pechos sujetados, también lleva unas medias largas con una botas largas blancas.

Es buena verla, Mirei-san. Ha pasado un tiempo – dijo Takato con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Solo ha pasado como cinco meses, en fin cambiando el tema ¿Qué necesitas de mí? **– dijo Mirei con las manos en la cinturas y esperando la respuesta de Takato.

Como sabrá, me estoy enfrentado a un Tylomon que puede nadar en las realidades de esta dimensión, si me podrías decir de su ubicación podría detenerlo – dijo Takato sonando un poco serio en esta conversación.

**Ya veo, ¿Eso quiere decir que necesitas mi ayuda? **– dijo Mirei acomodando sus lentes mientras mira a Takato – **Puedo ayudarte, pero tomaría algo de tiempo para buscar su posición. **

Me parece bien, solo espero que ese Tylomon no siga nadando de vuelta en este lugar… ¿Por qué si lo hace? ¿Podría ser una seria amenaza si nada en el Cyber Space? – dijo Takato empezando a preocupar si ese Tylomon nada en el Cyber Space.

**¿Se nota que estas un poco preocupado? **– pregunto Mirei empezando a ver la preocupación del castaño.

Debería, si ese Tylomon siga nadando ahí… podría dañar la redes de este mundo con el otro – dijo Takato con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en la cintura.

**¿Con dañar? ¿Te refieres que podría dañar el núcleo principal de estos mundos? **– pregunto Mirei a Takato mientras que este asiente la cabeza – **Ya veo, en ese caso me daré prisa y buscare su posición**.

Se lo agradezco mucho, Mirei – dijo Takato aliviándose un poco por escuchar esas palabras.

**Ah… Takato… **\- dijo Mireir teniendo la atención del castaño luego le dio una bella sonrisa – **Es bueno volverte a ver, ya casi no supe nada de ti.**

Si, yo también me alegro de verte… Nos vemos, Mirei-san – dijo Takato con una sonrisa mientras aprieta un botón del teclado haciendo que la pantalla se apague.

No le dijiste sobre Lala, y ese matrimonio y que ere su prometido – dijo Guilmon a Takato.

Debería… debes saber que no puedo decirle esto a Mirei-san, ella podría empezar con eso y aquello con otro – dijo Takato recordando los regaños que ella lo hacia por las cosas que hiso.

Eso es verdad, ustedes dos parecen una pareja de casados – dijo Guilmon con la duda que ella y Takato son una pareja de casados.

Si, pero en mi caso ella seria la que lleva los pantalones en la casa y yo… el que limpia, organiza, ordena, prepara y sobretodo… regaña cuando llega tarde a casa – dijo Takato diciendo toda la verdad con ella y el.

Podría ser cierto… aunque ahora tienes que lidiar el problema tienes en casa, y en la academia con Lala jejeje – dijo Guilmon riéndose de la mala suerte de Takato en su vida en su casa y academia.

Cada vez, siento que no me apoyas en nada – dijo Takato deprimido de que su mayor amigo, compañero, camarada e hijo se burla de su mala suerte.

**Ahora en casa de los Yuuki**

Takato se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro común con unos anteojos puestos, ya que en sus tiempos necesitaba lentes para leer ya que sus ojos no puede distinguir las letras pequeñas, pero luego Lala lo abraza por detrás incomodando un poco al joven Tamer con baja estatura.

Además estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, vestido con una remera de manga larga azul fuerte, con unos pantalones cortos negros, y Lala estaba vestida con la vestimenta de Peke.

Lala, podrías dejar de abrazarme de nuevo como lo has hecho desde que estuviste en el salón – dijo Takato un poco fastidiado e incluso incomodo como ella lo abraza con cariño.

Eh… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lala mirando al castaño con un poco de inocencia.

Porque me pones un poco incomodo, además estoy leyendo un pequeño libro entretenido – dijo Takato tratando de ocultar ese pequeño sonrojo, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad de los pechos de Lala detrás de su espalda.

Leer un libro, es un poco aburrido. Pero, Takato se ve muy sexy con eso lindo lentes, luces como un maestro privado – dijo Lala con una sonrisa además con un pequeño sonrojo con un tono muy suave y dulce.

Enserio… - dijo Takato algo nervioso con un sonrojo mientras que sus lentes se nublara con el calor que emanaba.

Si – dijo Lala asistiendo con la cabeza.

Bueno, bueno veo que Onii-chan ya puede avanzar con Lala-chan – dijo Mikan mirando con picaría como su hermano avanza con su prometida alienígena, ella esta vestida con un suéter morado con línea blanca y dentro con una camisa con volante y una falda azul vaquero.

Es verdad, nos alegramos que pueda avanzar con Lala-san, Nii-san – dijo Rito muy feliz que su hermano haya avanzado con Lala, el va vestido con una remera blanca con un pantalón azul.

¡Ustedes…! – dijo Takato algo apenado con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por cierto… Onii-chan, nos hemos olvidado que Lala-chan debe conocer esta ciudad, sobretodo debe divertirse en los lugares que nosotros conocemos – dijo Mikan con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio que puedo ir a divertirme? – pregunto Lala muy ansiosa de ir a un lugar en donde se divierta.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy seguro que te vas a divertir en los lugares en donde Nii-san, Mikan y yo nos divertirnos! – dijo Rito con una sonrisa incrementando la emoción de Lala para divertirse, luego ella los abraza a los dos con una sonrisa.

¡Me alegro de tener cuñados increíble en esta galaxia! – dijo Lala muy contenta de tener a los Yuuki como sus cuñados favoritos.

"_A veces pienso que Lala solo le gusta buscar algo por cual divertirse" _– pensó Takato mirando como Lala se abrazaba con fuerza a los hermanos Yuuki.

Bueno, mañana iremos a hacer un tour en la ciudad, para divertirnos ¿Qué dices, Lala-chan? – pregunto Mikan a Lala si esta interesada en ir al tour a la ciudad.

¡Me parece, fantástico! – dijo Lala haciendo unos brincos por lo emocionada que estaba para mañana.

**Al día siguiente**

En la ciudad del Saina, todo lugar en donde nada podría pasar aunque había algunas destrucciones por la llegada de ciertos Digimon, pero ahora todo se divertían, Takato estaba vestido con una remera blanca con una chamara azul de cola larga hasta los tobillos, con unas decoraciones en los hombros como unos pequeños círculos, y con un pantalón negro con sus tenis verde y azul, Mikan estaba vestida con una chamara blanca con una remera rosada con un pantalón anaranjado con unos tacones negros y un bolso verde en su brazo, Rito lleva vestido una remera gris de manga larga con un pantalón marón claro con unos tenis grises, y Lala seguía teniendo puesta el vestuario de Peke.

Al ver todo esto, Lala pudo admirar todo lo que había en la ciudad, como las personas los edificios e incluso los negocios que estaban abiertos.

Ohhh Esta es la ciudad que ustedes me querían mostrar – dijo Lala con una gran sonrisa luego volteara para ver los a los tres - ¡Agradezco que me lo mostrara!

No tienes que agradecer – dijo Rito con una sonrisa viendo como Lala se emocionaba.

Es verdad, Lala-chan tu eres nueva en esto es por eso que queríamos mostrarte toda la ciudad – dijo Mikan con una sonrisa en la misma forma que Rito.

¡En verdad se lo agradezco! – dijo Lala aun mas feliz de tener a tres grandes personas.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Takato pudo presenciar lo bella que era Lala ver a alguien que por fin se divierte de verdad, eso le pareció muy lindo de ella, pero luego el ve la miradas de las personas por lo que lleva vestido Lala, eso hiso que atraerá las miradas de los hombres, eso provoco que se enojara un poco.

Lala, será mejor ir a otro lado – dijo Takato tomando la mano de Lala y jalándolo para llevarla a otro lado.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lala bastante confundida.

¡Solo, vamos! – dijo Takato sin decir nada mas.

Rito y Mikan estaban sorprendidos por ver como Takato se comportaba de esa forma, pero verlo de esa forma eso hiso que ellos sonriera por ver que su hermano comportándose como un novio celoso.

**Callejón **

Lala, escucha debes ponerte algo decente – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados.

¿Algo decente? – pregunto Lala un poco confundida y no sabia que era eso.

A lo que se refiere, Onii-chan es que lleves ropa que no sea tan reveladora como la que llevas puesto – dijo Mikan entendiendo lo que dijo su hermano mayor, pero ella entendió que su hermano estaba celoso que cualquier hombre la vea vestida así.

Ya entiendo – dijo Lala entendiendo a la pregunta de Mikan.

¿Acaso Peke no puede transformarse en cualquier vestimenta que llevarías puesta? – pregunto Rito si Peke puede transformarse en cualquier ropa que Lala lleve puesto.

Podría decirse que si, pero debo escanear la ropa de las personas para vestir a Lala-sama – dijo Peke a Rito a su pregunta.

Entonces, ¡hagámoslo Peke! – dijo Lala a Peke lista para cambiarse de ropa.

¡Muy bien! Primero debe buscar la vestimenta adecuada – dijo Peke a Lala mientras que ella observaba a las personas con ropa normales.

Vaya, hay demasiadas… te lo encargo, Peke - dijo Lala mirando la ropa de las personas desde el callejo.

¡Muy bien!, ¡Ya tengo el escaneo de vestimenta completo! ¡Cambio de forma! – dijo Peke empezando a brillar intensamente convirtiéndose a Lala con una ropa formal de un hombre de negocios de color marón con un reloj de plata.

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto Lala sobre su vestimenta.

Acaso no sabes que esa vestimenta es para hombre – dijo Takato con los ojos cerrados con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de enfado.

¿Qué tal esta? – pregunto Lala vestida como una oficial de policía con una cuerda incluida.

Tampoco, podrías tener serios problemas por ley – dijo Rito preocupado lo que pasaría mas tarde si ella lleva vestida de esa forma.

¿Y que hay de este? – pregunto Lala vestida como una conejita playboy de color naranja con unas orejas negras de conejo.

Digo que seria muy vergonzoso que llevaras eso puesto – dijo Mikan ya que no quería que Lala exponga más su cuerpo.

Estoy concuerdo con Mikan-chan, busca algo que no exponga tanto tu cuerpo – dijo Takato un poco mandón para que Lala no lleve ese tipo de ropa en publico, luego Lala lleva vestida un vestido similar a la de Blanca nieves – Nadie se viste así sabias – luego ve Lala vestida como una maga hechicera con capa y su escoba e incluido un sobrero de bruja – Busca otra vestimenta – luego ve a Lala vestida como una bailarina exótica del antiguo Egipto de color azul – Ya hemos hablado de eso – con un tono bastante molesto, luego Lala se viste como una pirata de pero mostraba más su cuerpo con una espada en su mano - ¡Es enserio! – luego Lala se viste como una kunoichi con una katana con funda en su espalda, y su peinado estaba sujetado con una cola de caballo - ¡Ya deja de jugar! – luego Lala estaba vestida como una enfermera de hospital con una jeringa en su mano – Podría funcionar ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Ya fue suficiente! – dándose la vuelta con un ceño fruncido de estar cansado – Si no te pones algo apropiado, Lala nos iremos a casa – luego Lala se vistió con hermoso vestido con tela blanca y otra tela mas de color celeste un poco corta, y tiene una cuerda atada debajo de sus pechos en forma de listón.

¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Lala un poco ansiosa por llevar su nueva ropa.

¡Te ves fabulosa, Lala-chan! – dijo Mikan mirando el lindo vestido de Lala que la hacia ver mas bella.

Estoy concuerdo con Mikan, te queda fabuloso – dijo Rito viendo lo bella que lucia Lala con esa ropa.

¿Y, Takato? – pregunto Lala acercándose al Tamer un poco con una linda sonrisa inocente - ¿Cómo me veo? – ansiosa de recibir un halago de su prometido y futuro esposo.

Te queda bien, te hace ver… mas bella de lo normal – dijo Takato desviando su cara para ocultar su sonrojo de vergüenza de ver a una chica tan linda como lo es Lala.

Eso causo que Lala sintiera su corazón latir a un mas, sobretodo sus mejillas teñirse de un color rojizo al sentir que ese alago le llego en su tierno e inocente corazón.

¡Gracias! – dijo Lala abalanzándose al pequeño Tamer con un gran abrazo poniendo la cabeza de Takato en sus pechos, eso causo que el pequeño castaño tuviera la cara muy roja sintiendo los dos grandes atributos de cierta peli rosada alienígena y princesa de un planeta muy, muy lejano.

Es bueno saber que se lleven tan bien – dijo Mikan con una gota atrás de su nuca viendo la escena de su gran hermano mayor siendo abrazado por dos grandes melones de una cierta chica alienígena.

SI, eso es bastante bueno – dijo Rito en la misma forma que su pequeña hermana menor.

¡Muy Bien! ¡Vamos a ver la ciudad por completo! – dijo Lala empezando a correr jalando a Takato de la mano para ver la ciudad completa.

¡Oye, Lala! ¡Espera! – dijo Takato un poco rojo por como Lala le sujeta su mano y llevándolo para su tour en la ciudad.

Tal vez, fue una mala idea ir con ellos – dijo Mikan a Rito ya que estaba viendo a Takato y Lala pasando una tarde en pareja.

Si, puede ser verdad, pero es mejor disfrutarlo como la familia que somos – dijo Rito con una sonrisa viendo como su hermano pueda disfrutar un buen rato con una chica a su lado.

Asi empezó el tour de Lala en la ciudad, viendo cada espectáculo callejero, cada lugar como pequeños comercios en el parque, al ver todo esto ella se alegro bastante.

Takato al ver esa sonrisa viniendo de esa alienígena, el también lo disfrutaba al ver a Lala tan contenta sobretodo al ver varios cosas en la ciudad como los comerciantes de objetos, una tienda de mascara, ver una banda callejera tocar con sus instrumentos y por ultimo fueron a comer unas croquetas de pez.

**Sala de Juego**

¿Qué clase de cosa es esta? – pregunto Lala en la sala de juego, mientras ella miraba esa maquina con muñecos de peluche con una garra.

Esta es una maquina con juguete dentro, si pones tu dinero ahí puedes mover esa garra de ahí para atrapar un muñeco y lo pone en esa caja y lo sacas en esa compuerta – dijo Mikan explicándole sobre esa maquina sorprendiendo a Lala, mientras que ella observaba ese conejo algo extraño de color verde con vendas en su oreja derecha, otra en el brazo derecho y en la pierna izquierda, vestía de un vestido rosa con una marca de un circulo tachado con alas.

Yo quiero ese de ahí – dijo Lala al mirar ese muñeco con una gran sonrisa, ya que ella le pareció muy lindo ese muñeco.

Sera muy difícil de atraparlo por lo enorme que es – dijo Mikan al mirar ese muñeco enorme ya que no habría la oportunidad de atraparlo.

Porque no dejemos que Nii-san lo haga – dijo Rito sorprendiendo a las dos al mirar a Takato y sorprendiéndolo a el.

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿No lo se? – pregunto Takato si estaba dispuesto hacerlo, ya que el tamaño de ese juguete no se podría atrapar.

¡Vamos, Nii-san! Se que tu puedes hacerlo, además te recuerdo que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo en atrapar los juguetes en este juego – dijo Rito tratando de apoyar a su hermano al intentar de conseguirle un juguete para Lala.

Takato estaban indeciso ya que no sabia si podría ganar ese juguete, pero al mirar la mirada de Lala sentía que estaba dispuesto hacerlo, hasta rompería esa maquina para darle ese juguete de una vez por toda para verla sonreír de vuelta.

(Suspiro) Esta bien – dijo Takato haciendo que Lala se emocione y se pusiera muy contenta al mirar como Takato lo haría, Takato puso dos monedas de 100 yenes en esa maquina y dirigió esa garra hacia el muñeco del conejo algo extraño, al mirar la distancia y el lugar exacto Takato apretó el botón y la garra atrapo con suma facilidad el muñeco, sujetando la cabeza.

Increíble, Takato lo atrapo – dijo Lala al mirar como Takato atrapo ese muñeco para ella.

Se podía notar que Nii-san es increíble en estos tipos de cosas – dijo Mikan si sorprenderse demasiado en esto.

Supuestamente – dijo Rito con una sonrisa sabiendo que Takato si tendría oportunidad en este juego.

Podrían callarse – dijo Takato algo apenado con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por los halagos de las tres personas de ahí.

¡Gracias, Takato! ¡Atesorare esto como un tesoro nuestro! – dijo Lala sujetando con sus dos manos el conejo algo extraño con una gran sonrisa.

Si, solo no lo pierdas ¿Si? – dijo Takato desviando la mirada para que nadie notara su expresión menos Lala.

¡Okey! – dijo Lala divirtiéndose con su muñeco ganado por su querido y futuro prometido e esposo.

"_Al ver a Lala con esa sonrisa, hace pensar que también yo… tengo que disfrutar esto, para que ella sonriera de esa" _– pensó Takato sintiendo la necesidad de volver a ver a Lala con esa sonrisa de siempre.

**Ahora en la ciudad**

Los cuatros se encontraban caminando al salir de sala de juego, Lala seguía disfrutando con el muñeco que Takato gano para ella.

Oye, Lala ¿Adonde quieres ir ahora? – pregunto Mikan a Lala si quiere divertirse en otro lugar.

Mmm Bueno – dijo Lala pensando en un lugar en donde se podría divertir, hasta que Takato miraba a Lala pero luego noto algo que lo sorprendió.

Lala – dijo Takato teniendo la atención de ella y de sus hermanos - ¿Qué le pasa a tu ropa? – haciendo que ellos miraran como la ropa de Lala se estaba deteriorando en poco tiempo.

¿Pero que? – pregunto Lala al mirar su ropa deteriorando de la nada.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Mikan sin saber nada de lo que esta pasando con la ropa de Lala.

Lo siento mucho, Lala-sama me he quedado sin energia – dijo Peke con una expresión algo agotara.

¡¿Cómo dices?! – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo de lo que pasaba.

¿Cómo ocurrió eso? – pregunto Rito de esta situación.

Fue cuando hice varios cambio de ropa, al hacer esos cambios hicieron que gastara demasiada energía de lo que creí – dijo Peke lo que pasaba de porque se queda sin energia.

¿Qué dices? – dijo Takato entrando un poco en pánico y recordando los cambio de vestuario que Lala hacia.

¿Pero, que pasara si te quedas sin energía? – pregunto Mikan bastante preocupada por el bien de Lala y de Peke.

No poder mantener la forma del vestido de Lala-sama tiene, en otras palabras, Lala-sama estará completamente desnuda – dijo Peke apareciendo una imagen de Lala desnudas cubriendo sus partes.

¡Completamente desnuda! – gritaron Rito y Mikan al mismo tiempo que pasara ahora.

Solo tenemos tres minutos, sino vamos a buscar algo para Lala-sama, estará desnuda en público – dijo Peke tratando de aguantar, pero ya no se podría por la pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

Sera un problema – dijo Lala tomándolo con calma mientras rascaba su nuca, mientras la tela de su vestido de desgarraba y cayera al suelo y se deteriorara.

¡No lo tomes como algo tranquilo! - dijo Takato enojado de la actitud de Lala, luego se saca chamara y se la pone enzima de Lala para cubrirla mientras sujetaba la mano de ella para llevarla a un lugar en donde nadie la viera desnuda, mientras las personas estaban viendo como Lala se quedaba casi desnuda aunque con la chamara de Takato cubria casi todo su cuerpo, los hombres miraban a Lala con una sonrisa y cierto sonrojo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de una bella joven, eso provoco que Takato se enojara aun mas - ¡YA! ¡CALLENSEN! – mirando a los hombres que miraban a Lala con una mirada asesina que mataria de miedo a cualquiera, haciendo que todos ellos se asustaran y empezaban huir de el, porque miraron aun demonio en el camino, con eso Takato llevo a Lala para buscar un lugar en donde nadie la vea – _"¡Tengo que buscar un lugar en donde Lala pueda cubrirse! ¡¿Pero en donde?!" _– mirando por todo lados mientras llevaba a Lala.

¡Onii-chan! ¡Por aquí! – dijo Mikan señalando esa tienda de ropa.

¡Rapido, ven! – dijo Rito para que Takato fuera ahí entrando a esa tienda mientras que la ropa de Lala se deteriorara aun mas.

Lala, por aquí – dijo Mikan abriendo la cortina para el vestidor y que Lala entrara mientras Mkan suelta la cortina, para que nadie vea a Lala – Tuvimos suerte de encontrar este lugar – aliviada de que Lala no se quedara desnuda en el camino.

Si… - dijo Rito ya que también estaba preocupado por ella, y luego mirara a Takato que se alivio a que ningún hombre vea a Lala completamente desnuda.

Bueno, Lala podrías esperar en el vestidor, mientras que yo ire a comprar algo de ropa para ti – dijo Mikan a Lala.

De acuerdo, ya que la mía desapareció por completo ah por cierto… - dijo Lala sacando una mano con la chamara de Takato – Ten, Takato, gracias por haberme dado tu chamara.

No hay de que – dijo Takato tomando la chamara y se la vuelve a poner sin ningún problema.

Muy bien, ustedes dos esperen aquí ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Mikan mirando a sus dos hermanos mayores para cuidar a Lala en el vestidor mientras se iba en busca de ropa para Lala.

De acuerdo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para que nadie espié a Lala.

Sabes… - dijo Rito teniendo la atención de Takato – Nunca te vi de esa forma, je hasta puedo notar que no quieres que nadie vea a Lala-san de esa forma – con una sonrisa haciendo que Takato se sonrojara un poco.

Deja de hablar, yo solo… yo solo tenia que hacer lo que debía hacer. Bien, no es nada bueno dejar a Lala andando desnuda por el camino mientras un pervertido la viera para abusar de ella – dijo Takato desviando la mirada para que Rito no notara la expresión un poco blanda.

Rito al mirar esa expresio que su hermano hacia pero luego que el la desviara para otro lado, el sabia que lo hacia porque Lala podría ser muy importante en su vida, sobretodo la protegería de quien sea para que nadie abuse de ella.

¿Takato-san? ¿Rito-kun? – pregunto una voz conocida haciendo que los dos miraran a esa persona que era Haruna que vestía con una remera blanca y enzima de esa remera estaba una blusa celeste y con una falda amarilla con un bolso morado en su brazo con unos tacones azules y acompañada con Mio que vestia de una remera amarilla sin manga con un sueter atado en su cintura con un mini short azul y unos tenis blancos - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – mirando a los dos hermanos.

"_Ay no… lo que faltaba, solo espero que este día no sea peor" – _pensó Takato con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo si su día seria peo, hasta que la cortina del vestido se abrió mostrando a Lala con un camisón blanco con una cinta atada debajo de sus pechos.

¡Taran! Me he puesto esto, Takato – dijo Lala con una sonrisa hasta que empezó a hacer posees a Takato dejándolo con la cara azul - ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? – hasta que se sorprende a ver a Haruna y Mio.

"_No, esto si se puso peor" _– pensó Takato cansado que su vida sea puesto aun mas peor en este día, hasta que nota algo extraño en Mio con una mirada deprimente – _"¿Qué le esta pasando con Mio-chan?" _– algo preocupado al ver la expresión de Mio.

**Ahora en una cafetería **

Despues de buscar algo de ropa para Lala, que vestía de un vestido anaranjado con un pantalón negro con tacones rojos, los seis se encontraban tomando una taza de café o capuchino.

¿Con que eso era? – pregunto Haruna sorprendiéndose sobre Lala.

Si, Lala-chan es una extranjera que acaba de venir aquí, yo y mis hermanos decidimos hacerle un tour por la ciudad para enseñarle todo –dijo Mikan con una sorprendiendo a Haruna, aunque Mio se encontraba algo melancólica sin decir una palabra hasta que Takato la miro.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Takato teniendo la atención de Mio.

Nada, es solo que… - dijo Mio tratando de desvia su mirada triste hacia otro lado para no preocupar mas a Takato, pero el notaba aun la expresión de Mio.

"_Debo de buscar algo para poder animar a Mio-chan, al verla de esa forma me empieza dar la sensación que ella necesita algo de mi, ¿Pero que será?_" – pensó Takato buscando una idea para animar a Mio para verla sonreír y nunca deja verla triste.

¡Oh! ¡Miren eso! – dijo Lala emocionada al señalar un edificio con un cartel de un define sonriente - ¿Qué es?

Eso es un acuario – dijo Mikan a Lala sorprendiéndola.

Ahí es en donde habitan una gran cantidad de peces de diferente tipo, pero son magníficos – dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

Enserio, ¡Quiero ir! – dijo Lala y luego mira a Takato - ¡Por favor, Takato vamos a ir ahí! – tratando de convencer a su prometido para ir al acuario.

"_No creo que sea buena idea, pero… tal vez con esto pueda animar a Mio-chan y saber lo que le esta pasando" _– pensó Takato para animar a su amiga, ya que ella la considera como una gran amiga aun hay veces que siente feliz al estar a su lado – Si, porque no… - luego mira a Mio - ¿Vienes, Mio-chan? – sorprendiendo a Mio dejándola sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

"_Ir al acuario con Takato-kun, ¿No se? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Si el y Lala son novios? ¡No! ¡Takato-kun es soltero siempre lo vi muy solo! ¡Y yo hare lo posible para que nunca mas este solo! Porque yo…" _– pensó Mio al recordar una imagen de ella en la secundaria en callejón y mira a Takato mientras había unos vándalos tirados en el suelo por haber lastimado a Mio, ella miro a Takato que volteaba y la ve a ella con esos ojos carmesí – _"Lo amo, sin importar si no estoy en su corazón hare lo posible para estar en su corazón" _– segura poder hacer que Takato pueda aceptar sus sentimientos – C-Claro, será muy divertido esta en el acuario – con una sonrisa y tratando de estar calmada.

¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! – dijo Lala muy emocionada de ir a ese lugar.

Todos estaban muy contentos, ahora que pasaran un gran día en el acuario, hasta que de pronto el celular de Takato vibro haciendo que el mirara una llamada de Mirei haciendo que el la conteste.

Hola – dijo Takato a su celular.

_Encontré una inactividad en una zona de la ciudad, podría ser que Tylomon este en el acuario de Sainan, ten cuidado. No sabemos si atacara de vuelta _– comunico Mirei a Takato en su celular.

Muy bien, gracias por la información, Mirei-san – dijo Takato con una sonrisa al recibir la información de Mirei.

_No hay de que, Takato-kun _– comunico Mirei con tono bastante contento.

Takato había colgado y al recibir la información con la ubicación de Tylomon estaba decidido en derrotarlo para que no haga estragos en la ciudad, luego mira el acuario mientras los demás empezaban a irse hacia alla.

**Acuario **

En ese lugar se podría ver a una gran cantidad de personas admirando a los peces de sus peceras, e incluso había un camino se mostraba en la paredes de cristal a los peces, Lala quedo asombrada con una sonrisa al mirar todo esos peces.

Ahhh pero que asombrosos son – dijo Lala yendo hacia el cristal y admirando a esos peces.

Lala, no te adelantes rápido ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Takato sonando un poco serio con ella para que no se aleje de el, por seguridad.

Lamentamos que tengamos que tráelas acá, Haruna-chan, Sawada-san – dijo Rito pidiendo perdón de arrastrarla acá.

No hay de que preocuparse, Rito-kun, además… - dijo Haruna empezando a sonrojarse y poniéndose nerviosa a lado de Rito – Tambien será lindo pasar un buen rato… contigo – sonando al ultimo con bastante timidez eso provoco que Rito se sonroje y empieza a ponerse muy nervioso.

Bueno… yo… jejeje – dijo Rito muy sonrojado y bastante tímido al mirar a Haruna.

Mio observo como Haruna y Rito hacia una linda escena de pareja, ella imagino a Takato y ella sujetados de la mano y admirando los peces de este acuario, pero dejo de imaginar eso y miro a Takato suspirando, mientras que Lala se fue de su vista.

Mientras que Mikan miro a Rito y Haruna muy unidos un poco tímidos y sonrojado, luego mira a Mio que miraba a Takato que buscaba a Lala ya que ella se fue sin avisar.

"_Un parece que hay romance en el aire, Rito y Haruna-san deberían estar un momentos a solas, aunque Sawada-san parece ser que tiene sentimientos por Onii-chan, ¿Cómo será ahora este problema?" _ – pensó Mikan con una sonrisa picara e ideando un plan para dejar a Rito solo con Haruna, mientras también uno para dejar a Takato con Mio – Sawada-san, Onii-chan me podrían acompañar en busca de Lala-chan – teniendo la atención de esos dos.

Claro, vamos Mio-chan – dijo Takato yendo con su hermana en busca de Lala, y dejando solos a Rito y a Haruna sorprendiéndolos.

Ahí voy – dijo Mio dejando sola a Haruna con Rito.

"_Parece que me dejaron de vuelta solo con Haruna-chan, aunque estoy agradecido por ello" _ \- pensó Rito con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Haruna – Haruna-chan ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver mas adelante los peces de ahí? – señalando ese lugar con un gran sonrojo, sorprendiendo un poco a Haruna.

Po-Por supuesto – dijo Haruna bastante sonrojada y nerviosa a aceptar la propuesta de Rito sorprendiéndolo.

Vamos – dijo Rito sujetando la mano de Haruna haciendo que ella se sonroje aun mas, mientras la llevaba a ese lugar que el indico, mientras que Haruna aun estaba sonrojada pero daba esa linda sonrisa al estar con un chico como Rito.

**Ahora con los tres**

¡Lala! ¡¿En donde estas?! – dijo Takato alzando un poco su voz para hallar a Lala.

Lala-chan ¿En donde estas? – dijeron Mikan y Mio al mismo tiempo para encontrar a Lala.

"_Sera un poco inútil en buscarla de esta forma" _– pensó Mikan al mirar a Mio y a Takato – _"Ya se" _– teniendo una idea para encontrar a Lala y que su plan funcione si esta segura de Mio – Sawada-san, Onii-chan porque no van por esa esquina, mientras que yo ire por el otro lado – señalo Mikan con sus dedos de sus dos manos los lugares exactos.

Claro – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bien, nos vemos – dijo Mikan sonando bastante normal y guiarle un ojo a Mio sorprendiéndola lo que Mikan haría, mientras que ella se fue para otro lado.

Bueno, vayamos para buscar a Lala y no dejar que se meta en problemas – dijo Takato apunto de ir hacia el otro lado, pero de repente alguien lo sujeta de la mano haciendo que el mirara a Mio - ¿Qué pasa, Mio-chan? – mirando a Mio algo confundido.

Takato-kun, ¿Quiero saber esto? – pregunto Mio con la mirada hacia abajo y luego levanta la mira y mira directamente a los ojos del pequeño castaño - ¿Qué son Lala-chan y tú? – sorprendiendo a Takato de lo que estaba escuchando – He visto que usted y Lala-chan son muy unidos, e incluso la he visto siendo muy mimada con usted, solo quiero saber ¿Qué hay entre usted y Lala-chan? – con sus ojos un poco cristalizado.

Takato estaba algo sorprendido e confundido al ver de esa forma a Mio, el podría ver que ella estaba algo cercana como si ella siente algo por el, y no sabia que hacer a esa pregunta.

Hay veces que también a mi me confunde, la relación que Lala y yo tenemos solo es cercana como un par de conocidos aunque ella se pone un poco melosa conmigo pero la veo como una conocida que aun me falta saber de porque lo hace – dijo Takato recordando a el de diez años de edad a lado de Ruki mirando el atardecer del Mundo Digital con las manos unidas – No se si estoy dispuesto aceptar un sentimiento reciente como el amor, ya que para mi el amor se perdió hace mucho al conocer una persona que la perdí en aquel tiempo – sorprendiendo a Mio sabiendo que Takato tuvo alguien a su lado, pero miraba esa expresión de melancolía sabiendo que el perdió ese amor con esa persona – No se… si estoy dispuesto a amar de vuelta, ya que tengo miedo, miedo aquel algo así me pase… - luego se mira a su reflejo de la pared de cristal y se ve a el mismo de diez años con su vieja vestimenta – Sentir ese dolor… que carcome por dentro sin tener un remedio al cual pueda curar esa herida – poniendo la palma de su mano en el cristal y mira el reflejo de Ruki con mano con la de el, pero luego es remplazada por su reflejo con una mirada triste sin soportar ese intenso dolor.

Mio al estar sorprendida al saber que le había ocurrido con el antiguo amor de Takato, se sintió muy mal sabiendo que su chico de su sueño estuviera con alguien que no es ella, pero se sintió peor al saber que el la perdió y que jamás pueda volverla, hasta que ella se acerca toma la cabeza de Takato y lo pone entre sus pechos para tranquilizarlo, dejándolo sorprendido por esa acción de ella.

No se como se siente perder a alguien sumamente importante en la vida, pero se que esa persona que para mi es muy importante, yo siempre estaré a su lado sin importar nada, ahí estaré para olvidar ese dolor y remplazándolo con mi amor y afecto – dijo Mio con una sonrisa con un tono muy suave sorprendiendo a Takato, luego ella acariciaba la cabeza del castaño con delicadeza – Porque yo… yo… - tratando de confesarse delante de Takato pero sentía un nudo en su garganta – Lo proteger como lo hizo en aquella ocasión en donde estaba apunto de ser abusada.

**Flash Back**

En la secundaria Sainan pero atrás de la secundaria, se podría notar a Mio empujada contra la pared por unos tres muchachos de su misma edad, uno era un rubio de ojos castaños, uno es un peli negro y el otro tiene la cabeza raspada.

Sawada-san, le habíamos dicho que complete nuestra tarea al terminar el receso y parece que no lo ha hecho – dijo el rubio de secundaria sonando muy intimidante para ella.

Por favor, denme un poco de tiempo es que los deberes que tenia era sumamente importante, solo denme al terminar la clase – dijo Mio muy asustada ya que no quería ser lastimada.

Si te daríamos el tiempo ese tiempo, nuestro maestro nos regañara por haber reprobado en su clase, boba – dijo el pelinegro al mirar a Mio que se asusto aun mas.

¿Qué vamos hacer con ella, jefe? – dijo el raspado al mirar al rubio.

¿Qué vamos hacer con ella? ¡Sencillo! Ella posara para nosotros, solo tenemos que quitarle la ropa y no dara un lindo baile desnuda – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa causando que Mio se asustara aun mas.

Muy bien, Sawada-san si se porta bien la dejaremos bien tranquila – dijo el pelinegro yendo hacia ella y sujetando la muñeca de Mio – E incluso te facinara una clase de sexualidad en privado – haciendo que ella libere unas lagrimas, hasta que alguien le tira una lata en la cabeza pelinegro tirándolo contra el suelo, luego se levanta y mira con rabia a esa persona - ¡¿Quién mierda me tiro esa lata?! – con mucha ira.

Ese fui yo – dijo Takato estando en frente de los tres abusadores sin tener miedo a ninguno de ellos.

Oh miren que tenemos a aquí, al hermanito de la nenita de Yuuki, que hace el pequeño duende aquí ¿Eh? – dijo el rubio acercándose hacia el mirándolo de frente.

Solo estaba paseando por este lugar hasta que vi a ciertos imbéciles abusar de una podre joven como Sawada-san – dijo Takato muy tranquilo y mirando a los ojos del rubio.

¿Conque viniste para hacerte un héroe? ¿No? – dijo el raspado acercándose hacia el y le sujeta del cuello de la camisa - ¡No me vengas con esas cosas! ¡Si tanto quieres ser el héroe! ¡Sabes lo que pasa a las tontas imitaciones! – todos los abusivos estaban alrededor de Takato, Mio se cubrió los ojos para no ver lo que pasara hasta que oye cierto sonidos de golpes y gritos de dolor con ciertos gemidos, luego al terminar esos sonidos ella saco sus manos de sus ojos mira con asombro a Takato sin ningún rasguño sujetando del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo un poco mas alto al rubio que se encontraba bastante herido con unos dientes rotos y unos de sus amigos estaban tirados en el suelo con múltiples golpes en su cuerpo.

Quiero que se graben esto, si le vuelve amenazar a Sawada-san u otro estudiante de esta secundaria, hare que sus vidas en este mundo se haga un infierno – dijo Takato con sus ojos vacios sin mostrar ninguna emoción con un ceño fruncido y luego agito al rubio que estaba colgado en sus manos - ¡Entendieron! – levantando un poco mas su voz.

S-Si… N-No lo-lo volveremos… Ha-Hacer… a Sawada-san ni a ningún otro estudiante te lo prometemos – dijo el rubio muy herido por la enorme golpiza que recibió de Takato.

Bien – dijo Takato soltando al rubio haciendo que cayera al suelo y diera un suspiro.

Mio miro con asombro a Takato como derroto a esos tres sin mayor esfuerzo, sobretodo se sonrojo como la defendió de personas que querían abusar de ella, luego el voltea haciendo que Mio se sonrojara aun mas mirando esos ojos rojos carmesí.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Takato acercándose hacia Mio y se pone en cuclillas delante de ella y daba una sonrisa cálida – Sawada-san – con un tono muy suave haciendo que ella se sienta segura a su lado.

S-Si, estoy bien… muchas gracias por… Sa-salvarme, Matsuda-kun – dijo Mio muy nerviosa delante de su salvador que se arriesgo para protegerla de esos abusivos.

Que bueno, pero… no me digas Matsuda-kun, solo dime Takato es todo – dijo Takato a Mio que la sorprendió un poco.

Entiendo… muchas gracias por salvarme… Ta-Takato-kun – dijo Mio con una sonrisa y miraba al suelo con un sonrojo que ni siquiera el podría notar.

No hay de que, hay que irnos – dijo Takato estirando su mano para que Mio la sujetara – No podemos perder el tiempo acá, y tranquila si esos tres o alguien te llega abusar estare ahí para protegerte – con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mio estaba completamente asombrada y con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas al sentir la sonrisa de Takato haciendo que se sienta aun mas seguro, pero mas al sentir su mano que la levanto del suelo y los dos se fueron de ese lugar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahí fue que usted… me protegería de cualquier mal, si yo lo llamaría, y estoy feliz, feliz de haberme encontrado con el chico mas gentil, amable, sobretodo honesto en este mundo, Takato-kun, yo… sin importar que tan mayor sea el riesgo… yo lo protegeré, lo protegeré de la triste, del sufrimiento, del dolor de todo lo que le este pasando…. Porque yo… lo aprecio – dijo Mio sin poder confesarse delante de el, pero al decir esa palabra se sintió como si realmente se confesara delante de el.

"_Mio-chan… ¿Tu? Ya veo… con que eso era lo que tu sentías hacia mi" _– pensó Takato entendiendo lo que dijo Mio, al sentir los brazos de ella pudo sentir como el dolor y todo su sufrimiento se estaban yendo de el, pero de repente empezó a escuchar algo en los pasillos de este lugar – _"¿Qué es ese sonido?" _– mirando a lo que hay detrás de Mio pudo ver como un tsunami de agua estaba yendo hacia ellos y mas adelante se podría a ver a Lala desnuda montando enzima de un tiburón, pero ella se encontraba con una sonrisa hasta que miro lo que hay en frente.

¡Hola! ¡Takato! – grito Lala muy contenta de verlo ahí, pero Takato estaba con un tic nervioso y se dio una palmada en el rostro, pero luego el toma a Mio de la forma nupcial haciendo que ella se ponga aun mas roja que un tomate.

¡Maldición! – grito Takato con todo pulmon y empezó a correr a toda velocidad para que el tsunami no lo alcance, mientras que todas las personas estaban siendo arrastrada por el tsunami en el pasillo, Takato siguió y siguió corriendo con todo para que el gran tsunami no les alcance, hasta que miro hacia atrás y ve que ya era muy tarde, eso hiso que saltara y aterrizara enzima de un mantarraya gigante - ¿Cómo paso esto? – como hiso Lala para forma otra catástrofe.

**Unos minutos atrás **

Lala se encontraba en la sala en donde trataban a los peces en sus en sus peceras, ella miro como esos peces nadaban tranquilamente en un piso apoyada en las barricadas.

¿Por qué los peces están muy tranquilos en este lugar muy pequeño? – pregunto Lala al mirar a los peces nadando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea - ¡Ya se! – sacando su teléfono y hace aparecer un frasco extraño de píldoras - ¡Listo! ¡Con la medicina secreta de los guerreros del planeta Deviluke! ¡Berserker Deluxe harán que estos peces tengan las fuerzas para nadar mas rápido! – sacando el corcho y tira esas píldoras hacia la pecera mientras que los peces que nadaban tranquilamente empezó a agitarse demasiado rápido, mientras que Lala miraba como esos peces salian de la pecera con unos saltos - ¡Que bien! – mirando a esos peces saliendo de la pecera y saltaran del suelo hasta que aparece un encargado con overol verde viendo como los peces tirados ahí saltando.

¡¿Por qué los peces se encuentran ahí en el suelo?! – pregunto el encargado muy nervioso al ver estos peces en el suelo.

¿Por qué estas nervioso? – pregunto Lala desde arriba al encargado como se expresaba.

Estoy nervioso de porque los peces están en el suelo, y si están ahí morirán – dijo el encargado haciendo que Lala se sorprenda y se empezara a preocupar.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lala preocupada por el bienestar de esos peces.

Los peces necesitan agua para vivir, todo el mundo lo sabe – dijo el encargado haciendo que Lala se soprenda al saberlo.

Ya veo, necesitaba agua ya sé como dárselo – dijo Lala sacando su teléfono de vuelta y hace aparecer una regadera en forma de elefante gris con el símbolo del planeta Deviluke en su frente – Con esto, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por gastar demasiada agua – señalando esa regadera - ¡Vamos, Aqua Elefante-kun! – estirando su brazo y apretando el botón de la regadera haciendo que la trompa de ese elefante libere una tonelada de agua haciendo que toda la sala se hundiera en el agua de esa regadera que seguía lanzando mas agua de su trompa – Esto luce divertido, ya se – parándose de la barrerillas – Yo también voy a nadar.

¡Espera! – dijo el encargado saliendo del agua y se suve al piso – Oye, niña no debes nadar con la ropa puesta, acaso tus padres no te enseñaron eso – sorprendiendo a Lala – Esto es lo que debes hacer para nadar – sacándose la ropa y dejándose en traje de baño de color celeste marino – debes desnudarte – con una sonrisa.

¡Ya entiendo! – dijo Lala sacándose la ropa y dejándose toda desnuda – a si – mirando el encargado.

Perfecto – dijo el encargado con un sonrojo y dando un pulgar en alto.

¡Bien, ahí voy! – dijo Lala salto de la barrerillas y empieza a nadar en los mas profundo del agua.

¡Buena suerte! – dijo el encargado dándole suerte.

Mientras que Lal seguía nadando en el agua en lo mas profundo con una sonrisa ya que se estaba divirtiéndose pero detrás de ella estaba un tiburón que estaba apunto de acecharla.

**Ahora en el presente**

Mio estaba aun roja hasta que miro el rostro de Takato y luego mirara en donde estaba pisando y ve la mantarraya, eso le hiso llegar una imagen en su cabeza de el y ellas desnudos mirándose al uno al otro, eso provoco que Mio se pusiera aun mas roja y le saliera un vapor rojo arriba de su cabeza y se desmayara.

Takato trataba de surfear en ese tsunami con esa mantarraya que estaba entre sus pies, hasta que vio algo un poco lejos y vio el lomo de Tylomon nadando en el agua.

¡Ya lo encontré! – dijo Takato encontrando a Tylomon y dejando a Mio enzima de la mantarraya acostada ahí inconsciente, mientras que Takato empezó a saltar en unas de las peceras y empezó a correr en su superficie y da un impulso hacia Tylomon y se monta enzima de el – ¡Ya te tengo! – pero Tylomon empezó a moverse para que Takato no lo soltara hasta que salto hacia arriba y empezó ir hacia abajo entrando en un portal debajo del agua que lo llevaba dentro del Cyber Space y luego siguio moviéndose hasta que Takato se soltara y se fue yendo hacia otro portal y dejando a Takato nadando en el Cyber Space - ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! – sacando su D-ark Ultimate y de su pantalla saco un lazo que amarro a Tylomon y lo llevo con el hacia otro portal, ese portal lo llevo en los mas alto del cielo lejos del acuario en donde se encontraba los demás, Takato se sujeta fuertemente de Tylomon y lo lleva hacia abajo - ¡Esto te dolerá mas que a mi! – estrellándolo contra el techo de un edificio provocando un gran agujero, mientras entre la cortina de polvo Takato sale de ahí de un brinco hacia atrás y con la mano izquierda sujetando su brazo derecho – Te lo dije, eso te dolerá mas que a mi – algo herido pero se recupera en un segundo, mientras que el polvo fue desplegado de un coletazo de Tylomon que empezó a rugir con fuerza – Sabes lo que pasa con el dicho perro que la ladra no muerde… - señalando hacia arriba, mientras que arriba de Tylomon apareció una bola de fuego como un meteoro que estaba apunto de estrellarse, y se meteorito era Guilmon – Tu ladras y el muerde.

_**¡Quebradora de Roca! **_– dijo Guilmon usando su garra derecha para dar un ataque en picada destrozando el techo entero del edificio junto con Tylomon haciendo que se volviera información, mientras que Takato lanza esa esfera de cristal que absolvió la información de Tylomon y luego esa esfera explota en un explosión de humo mostrando un Digi-Huevo de color blanco con manchas verdes.

Captura cumplida – dijo Takato con una sonrisa de haber terminado su deber, luego ve como Guilmon lleva el Digi-Huevo y se va hacia Takato.

Debo de admitir que hice una gran entrada – dijo Guilmon con una sonrisa y mira a Takato.

Si, pero… - dijo Takato y mira el techo destrozado de este edificio – A la próxima no te excedas, ahora tengo que pedir a Yamaki-san que prepare a unos Digi-Obreros que reparen este desastre – yendo hacia allá y mira el acuario de lejos.

Quieres una mano – dijo Guilmon estando a lado de Takato.

Claro, porque no – dijo Takato, mientras que Guilmon deja el Digi-Huevo en el suelo y junta sus garras mientras que Takato da un brinco hacia atrás con un mortal mientras se encontraba parado en las garras de Guilmon, y Guilmon lanza a Takato con toda su fuerza hacia el acuario, mientras que Takato le da una patada en la pared que creo un agujero entrando en donde se encontraba las peceras de los peces y luego vio unos de los inventos de Lala – (Suspiro) Otra vez con su locuras – yendo hacia el Aqua Elafante-kun, aprieta el botón haciendo que se apague y que dejara de salir el agua – A la próxima hablare de esto con ella – con los brazos cruzados, hasta que apareció el encargado con su traje de baño puesto.

Oye, tu – dijo el encargado teniendo la atención de Takato – No habías visto a una linda chica desnuda, cuando le dije que se desnude y que nade por ahí, nunca pensé que se adelantaría – haciendo que Takato abriera sus ojos – Pero bueno, es bueno saber que haiga… - mira como Takato lo miraba con una mirada que le daba miedo a cualquier y eso incluye a el.

Con que tu eres el que le dijo a Lala que se desnuda para nadar ¿No? – dijo Takato con un tono muy frio causando que el encargado se asustara – Sabes lo que pasa aquellos que le hacen poner una tontería a Lala – golpea la pared formando un gran agujero que mostraba afuera, dejando a ese encargado mas asustado que antes al ver la furia del castaño – Los mato, pero… tienes suerte que seas un civil inocente, solo por esta vez te dejare vivo, pero… - mira con sus ojos sin brillos al encargado – Si vuelves a ponerle esas tontería a Lala, yo mismo hare que duermas con los peces – alejándose de este lugar y dejando al encargado medio muerto del miedo al ver aun demonio en frente.

**Unos minutos despues **

Los seis se encontraban en el camino del vecindario en el atardecer, pero Takato estaba mirando a Lala con los brazos cruzados y luego termina de regañarla por esa tontería, porque mucha gente podría haberse lastimado y eso lo incluye a ella por montar un tiburón salvaje.

A la próxima no hagas una tontería como esa, ¿Si? – dijo Takato regañando un poco a Lala, mientras que ella tenia la cabeza abajo con una mirada triste.

Lo siento – dijo Lala disculpándose por la tontería que hizo.

Tienes suerte que nada malo te haya pasado – dijo Takato sorprendiendo a Lala e incluso a sus amigos - Porque si algo te había pasado, nunca me lo perdonaría es por eso que debes tener cuidado y que nunca mas haga una locura como esa, sobretodo tuvimos suerte de haber ido de ese acuario, o sino tendríamos serios problemas.

Vaya, Onii-chan ya estas tomando bien el papel que te asignaron – dijo Mikan con las manos en la cintura y con una sonrisa al mirar a su hermano.

Si, parece que lo estas tomando muy enserio – dijo Rito con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano tomando el papel de un prometido en serio, eso provoco que Takato se sonrojara y se enojara.

¡Cayesen si! – dijo Takato avergonzado sabiendo que su papel de prometido como Lala se volviera serio.

Lala al ver la expresión de Takato, se dio cuenta que su deber como prometido lo tomo muy enserio de cuidar a su prometida aunque tuvo que regañarla un poco de eso.

"_¿Qué clase de papel tiene Takato-kun en esto?" _– pensó Mio al ver y escuchar lo que dijeron del papel que Takato tenia en su relación con Lala – _"Pero, espero que Takato-kun haya entendido mis sentimiento, se que sera duro, pero no importa cuanto me tome hare lo posible de que yo este en su corazón" _– decidida en estar el corazón de su amado y pequeño castaño.

Bueno, fue muy divertido al estar aquí y lo fue a lado de amigos – dijo Lala con una sonrisa ya que se divertido con los demás en el acuario.

No cambies el tema - dijo Takato aun enojado, pero dio un pequeño suspiro dejando su enojo aun lado – Pero, si… también fue… - mira a Mio mientras que ella lo ve a el – Muy divertido – con una sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta para que no vieran su sonrisa, pero Mio se sonrojo y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Takato, significando que pasar a lado suyo le saco una sonrisa muy sincera.

**Al día siguiente**

Takato, Rito y Lala se encontraba caminando hacia la academia con sus uniformes puesto, aunque Takato llevaba la misma ropa que usaba todo el tiempo en la academia.

Nii-san, dime ¿Cómo puedes llevar esa ropa todo el tiempo? – pregunto Rito a Takato por la ropa que usaba en la academia.

Como te lo había dicho cientos de veces, no me gusta la ropa que tiene esa academia, además ya hable con el director y me dio el permiso de ir vestido con la ropa que yo quiera – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados.

Es por eso que no llevas esa ropa de la academia – dijo Lala al mirar a Takato llevar ese atuendo.

Exacto, además me gusta mas esto por que me permite moverme tranquilamente todo el tiempo – dijo Takato.

Eso no lo noto en ti – dijo Rito con una gota cómica en su nuca.

¡Rito-kun! ¡Takato-san! ¡Lala-san! – dijo la voz de Haruna en lo lejos de aquí a lado de Mio con una sonrisa y haciendo que los tres las mirara.

¿Y veo que tu relación con Sairenji-san sea vuelve mas cercana? ¿No? – pregunto Takato con un tono un poco pícaro con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que Rito se sonrojara hasta quedarse rojo por completo.

¡Nii-san! – grito Rito por vergüenza sobretodo muy rojo por hablar de su relación con Haruna.

Eso provoco una estallido de risa a Takato, Mio vio como Takato se divertía con su hermano, ella se acerco un poco para saludarlo hasta que Lala abraza el brazo derecho de Takato.

Takato, con esa risa te hace ver mas lindo y tierno – dijo Lala siendo muy mimosa con Takato, haciendo que este se sonrojara al sentir a Lala.

¡Lala! ¡Ya te había dicho que no hay que hacer eso en publico! – dijo Takato muy sonrojado mientras trataba de sacar a Lala de su brazo.

Mio al ver esto, sus celos estallaron al ver como una amiga suya estaba arrebatando a su amor de su vida, ella fue ahí y abraza el brazo izquierdo de Takato sorprendiéndolo aun mas.

¡Lala-chan! ¡Deja a Takato-kun! ¡Por un momento! – dijo Mio muy roja mientras abrazaba el brazo de Takato haciendo que este se pusiera aun mas rojo.

Rito y Haruna observaba a Takato siendo abrazado por ambas mujeres y luego empezaron a sonreir viendo como Takato tenia la cara aun mas roja como nunca le había pasado.

"_¡Al menos! ¡DENME UN RESPIRO DE ESTO!" _– grito mentalmente el podre castaño con la cara roja abrazado por ambas chicas.

**Continuara **

**Avances **

**Lala: Takato, di ah **

**Takato: ¿Para que quieres que lo haga? **

**Lala: Eso es porque hice un delicioso takoyaki **

**Takato: ¿Takoyaki? ¡¿Eso no es un Takoyaki?! **

**Lala: Eso es porque le puse unos condimentos para que sepa mejor en batalla ganadas.**

**Takato: ¡Es por eso que me esta tratando de comer! **

**Mirei: En el próximo capitulo: La Buena Comida **

**Mirei: ¿Con que esa es la prometida de Takato-ku? Eh – con un tono un poco celoso.**

**Hola a todos, espero que le haya gustado la historia, como sabran tuve unos retrasos pero hare lo mejor posible de terminar las otras historias que falta.**

**Bueno no se olvida de comentar si le fascino este capitulo, y aquí me despido.**

**Y no se olviden de visitar en Wattpad, ahi encontrara mas historias que hice ahi, solo espero que la encuentre.**

**Nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4****: ****La Buena Comida**

En un especie de lago, con una vista hermosa y cubierto de niebla se podría ver a dos jóvenes jugando a las atrapadas como lo niños que son, luego los dos caen al suelo por lo cansado que estaban por haberse divertido en este lugar.

Y esos niños son Takato y Ruki con la edad de 10 años pero Ruki tenia el cabello suelto, ambos estaban feliz hasta sonrieron por haberse divertido en este lugar, sin tener ningún problema.

¿En que piensas? – pregunto Ruki a Takato viendo el cielo con esta niebla.

¿En que pienso? – contesto Takato por la pregunta de Ruki eso hiso que sacara su duda y pensamiento – Pienso que en algún momento, esto podría terminar y volver como éramos antes y tu sabes que – sosteniendo su mano con la de Ruki eso la sorprende y se empieza a sonrojar y que diera una sonrisa, ella toma la mano de Takato.

No me lo tienes que decir, eres como un diario fácil de adivinar y bueno para contestar – dijo Ruki con una sonrisa dedicada para su amado.

Y tu, eres una puerta antes estuviste encerrada pero luego después de habernos conocido muy bien, empezaste abrirte con los demás sobretodo conmigo – dijo Takato mirando a Ruki con una sonrisa y luego se empieza a sonrojar – Que tonto soy, no debí ser un poco tierno contigo.

¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – pregunto Ruki al mirar a Takato que se sorprende – Como sabes, odio lo tierno pero contigo hago una excepción porque eres el único al cual siempre aceptare, eso no lo dude Bakato – mirando a Takato con una sonrisa al cual lo ha hecho sonrojar.

Muchas gracias, Ruki – dijo Takato mirándola, mientras que los dos se acercaron para darse un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios lentamente.

Takato, Takato… Takato – dijo una voz conocido, haciendo que Takato abriera sus ojos mirara la mirada de Lala con su dulce sonrisa - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – sonando tranquilamente, eso hiso que el mirara como sus labios chupaban un pecho de la peli rosa alienígena que se encontraba desnuda, eso hiso que saliera de golpe de su cama con su cara roja.

¡La-Lala! – dijo Takato entrando en pánico por haber hecho tal cosa, como chupar un pecho de Lala, aun con su cara roja – E-En verdad lo siento… no fue mi intensión en hacer tal cosa.

¿De que hablas? Es normal que chupes un pecho mio – dijo Lala con una sonrisa sin tener problema de lo que hizo Takato, eso lo sorprendió y lo calmo – Ya que eso muestra que en mi planeta que chupar un pecho demuestra que es tiempo de dejar descendencia, nunca pensé que ya estas listo para hacerlo conmigo y no me molesta, sobretodo con tu gran amigo debajo de tu pantalones tal vez no me cabe pero lo dare lo mejor para darte unos lindos hijos – eso hiso que Takato se enrojeciera aun mas y liberara aun mas el vapor rojo arriba de su cabeza.

¡No estoy listo para tal cosa! – exalto Takato al escuchar que Lala estaría dispuesto hacer el amor con el, luego mira el relo y nota que son las 06:03 am – Aun es temprano, bueno solo queda una cosa que debo hacer – sacando su ropa la cual usa siempre para asistir a la academia y va directo hacia el baño eso confundió bastante a Lala.

**Ahora en la cocina**

Takato con su ropa puesta, se pone un delantal blanco y prende unas hornajes de su cocina y empieza a preparar el desayuno para sus hermanos y su prometida con varios ingredientes que usaba, eso hiso que el aroma fuera dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones de Rito y Mikan, eso hiso que los dos olfatearan ese exquisito aroma y se despertaran de golpe, y abrieran la puerta luego se miraran entre los dos.

¿Sabes lo que significa? – pregunto Mikan mas ansiosa.

Por supuesto que si – contesto Rito también de la misma forma que Mikan, y los dos juntan sus manos y se miran con estrellas en los ojos y su grande sonrisa.

¡Nii-san!/¡Onii-chan! ¡Está cocinando! – dijeron los dos por ganas de comer la comida que Takato preparaba, mientras que Takato cortaba un puerro en pequeñas partes con suma facilidad y luego moviera el asarte que se cocía algo, eso hiso que Lala mirara a Takato aun desnuda como su prometido hacia el desayuno con mucho asombro.

**Unos minutos despues **

El desayuno ya estaba listo, un tazón de arroz con una deliciosa salsa amarilla con pedazos de puerro cocidos, con unos trozos de carne de pescado cocida y una taza de té verde, todos tenían el mismo plato en la mesa, eso hiso que Rito y Mikan les brillaran sus ojos y su saliva salieran de su boca.

¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron los dos y empezando a comer ese desayuno pero al comerlo siente que sus papilas gustativas se maravillaran por el gran sabor de este gran festin.

Parece muy delicioso – dijo Lala usando sus palillos y comiendo un trozo de carne de pescado y se lo come se sorprende por el sabor que hacían que su papila gustativa se maravillaran – Esta delicioso, la comida de aquí si que es deliciosa cuando esta en su temperatura exacta – comiendo un poco mas de la comida que Takato preparo.

Lala, dices que nunca comiste comida recién hecha osea un poco caliente – dijo Takato mientras la miraba y tomaba una taza de su té verde.

Pues no, Takato-dono – dijo Zastin saliendo de la mesa hacia arriba de la nada.

Zastin-san – dijo Mikan al verlo por como apareció.

¿Cómo que no? – pregunto Rito un poco curioso de lo que comía Lala en su planeta.

Eso es sencillo, Rito-san como Lala-sama es una princesa del planeta Deviluke, su comida tiene que ser enfriada por lo catadores en cada cena, cuando llegan la comida siempre vienen fría – dijo Zastin sorprendiendo un poco a todos menos a Takato, mientras que Lala comía.

Se nota que en su planeta si que dan una gran seguridad a Lala, eso es algo ridículo y un poco saludable – dijo Takato dando un sorbo a su té, mientras unos palillos con un pedazo de carne tocaba la mejilla de Takato, eso hiso que el mirara.

Takato, di Ahhh sino comes no tendrás fuerzas para ir a clase – dijo Lala con su dulce sonrisa a Takato provocando que el se cansara pero nunca rechazaría una comida, luego el se lo come.

Gracias, Lala – dijo Takato comiendo ese pedazo de carne y luego usa una servilleta para limpiarse.

Se nota que usted es muy ordenado y educado, Takato-dono eso es lo que necesita un rey para cuando llegue a conquistar y celebrar su triunfo – dijo Zastin elogiando la educación de Takato.

Zastin-san, ya no sigas eso de los halagos no es lo mio – dijo Takato un poco cansado de eso de los halagos, mientras miraba el reloj que son 07:30 – Miren la hora, será mejor irnos ahora mismo Lala, Rito – levantándose de su silla y dejando el te en la mesa.

¡Si! – dijeron los dos terminando de comer y yendo con Takato bien vestido para irse a la academia, y salen de la casa mientras que Mikan sale.

¡Cuídense los tres, y Lala-chan no hagas que Onii-chan se meta en problemas! ¿Si? – dijo Mikan a lo tres aunque eso ultimo incomodo a Takato un poco.

Mientras caminaban hacia la academia, varios alumnos caminaban ahí mientras que los tres también, pero unos alumnos empezando a conversar y al ver a Lala comenzaron hablar de lo bella que es ella, sobretodo dijeron que ella vive con Takato, eso hiso que lo dieran celos, eso provoco a Takato y que crearan una vena en su guienés.

¡Haruna! ¡Mio! – dijo Lala a las dos chicas que estaban en frente y fue hacia ellas, mientras que las dos la miraran.

Lala-chan – dijo Mio con una sonrisa, luego mira a Takato y a Rito pero miro mas a Takato eso hiso que se pusiera un poco nerviosa y con sus mejillas un poco roja – Takato-kun… - yendo hacia los dos, pero fue hacia Takato eso hiso que los dos la miraran.

Sawada-san, hola – dijo Rito con una sonrisa mientras miro a Haruna conversando con Lala sobre lo que desayunaron – Haruna-chan – yendo hacia ella y uniéndose en la conversación dejando a los dos solos.

Hola Mio-chan, pareces que estas un poco animada – dijo Takato con una sonrisa eso hiso que Mio se sonrojara aun mas y se pusiera aun mas tensa.

Ho-Hola, Ta-Takato-kun ¿Co-como fue su día? – pregunto Mio un mas sonrojada con hablar con el ya que sus nervioso la impedían hablar muy bien claro.

Me fue bien, vamos que llegaremos un poco tarde – dijo Takato tomando la mano de Mio, causando que ella se pusiera un mas roja, y empezara a caminar llevando a Mio de la mano.

Mio al ver ese acto, siente que su corazón quiere salir al sentir contacto del pequeña castaño, ella sentía que estuviera en un especie de sueño, en donde caminaban en un campo de flores sujetado de la mano como un par de enamorados con una sonrisa en su rostros, eso hiso que ella sonriera y se calmara.

Lala al ver eso, sintió algo que la molestaba causando que sus mejillas se inflaran un poco como una mueca de una niña gruñona al ver como Takato sujetaba de la mano de Mio, ahora ella fue hacia el y sujeto el brazo de Takato abrazándolo, provocando que el podre castaño se sonrojara y que Mio se impactara al ver como Lala lo abrazaba el brazo de su futuro amor.

Vamos, Takato que llegaremos un poco mas tarde – dijo Lala aun mas cariñosa con el y teniendo la atención de los demás alumnos que los miraran eso incluye a Rito y a Haruna.

Lala, deja de hacer esto… estas llamando mas la atención – dijo Takato sonrojado por el abrazo de Lala y sintiéndose bastante incomodo de la mirada de los demás alumnos e incluso celos de los chicos.

Mio al ver esto siente mucho celos que Lala haya interrumpido un momento que arruino, se armo de valor y abrazo el brazo de derecho de Takato con fuerza sorprendiéndolo y sonrojándolo aun mas.

Lo siento, Takato-kun pero debemos irnos – dijo Mio jalando con fuerza a Takato que estaba aun sonrojado.

Eso hiso que las miraran de los alumnos varones vieran con celos a Takato como tiene a dos chicas en sus brazos, e incluso lo miraban con intensiones asesinas, Mio aun estando sonrojada y abrazando el brazo derecho de Takato y Lala tranquila con una sonrisa y abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Takato, mientras que Takato estaba sonrojado e incomodo teniendo a dos bellas chicas sujetando sus brazos y jalándolo hacia la academia, mientras que Haruna y Rito caminaban a lado de los tres pero con una sonrisa un poco incomoda.

"_Porque a mi" _– pensó Takato maldiciendo su día en esta situación muy incómoda.

**Salón de Takato **

¡Enserio! ¡Takato les preparo el desayuno a ustedes dos incluyendo a su hermana menor! – dijo Risa sorprendía al escuchar eso viniendo de Lala y que Mio se impactara.

Si, Takato sabe cocinar una comida que haría que tus papilas gustativas se derritan al sentir el contacto con la carne, es muy deliciosa la comida que hace – dijo Lala con una sonrisa sin sacar esa alegría al saborear la comida de Takato.

"_Lala-chan… como el desayuno que Takato-kun preparo" _– pensó Mio sintiéndose vencida al escuchar como su amado sabia cocinar una buena comida – _"Pero… eso no me vencerá, yo también se cocinar y hare que Takato-kun vea que también puedo sorprenderlo con mi deliciosa comida" _– subiendo su animo como una llamarada.

Vaya, sin duda Takato-san sabe cocinar muy bien, eso no lo sabia aunque me sorprendió bastante cuando Rito-kun me lo conto – dijo Haruna con una sonrisa y recordando lo que conversaba con Rito sobre el desayuno que Takato preparo.

¿Pero? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos? ¿Son primos o que? – pregunto Risa queriendo saber que relación tiene esos dos.

Estamos casados – dijo Lala impactando aun mas Haruna y a Risa, sobretodo que Mio se desmaye al recibir la noticia.

¡Lala-san, no diga eso! – dijo Rito metiéndose en esto y miraran a las dos aunque Mio se encontraba desmayada – Perdónala, es que ella aun sigue jugando un juego que vio en televisión llamado los casados, que tienen que actuar como dos casados enamorado, pero a Nii-san no le gusta jugar a eso – tratando de convencerla para que le creyeran.

Ya veo… eso suena muy interesante, ¿Por qué no lo hacen tu y Haruna? – pregunto Risa con una sonrisa picara provocando que los dos se pusieran rojos como dos tomates maduros.

**Ahora en la azotea **

Se encontraba Takato, apoyando en las rejas por el mal día que tuvo en este momento y no sabia que debería hacer para solucionarlo, hasta que Zastin aparece frotando delante de el.

¿Sucede algo? ¿Takato-dono? – pregunto Zastin delante de el eso hiso que lo mirara sin tomarle mucha importancia de porque estaba frotando.

No es nada, es solo una cosa un poco personal – dijo Takato a Zastin algo cansado por el día que tiene.

Si es lo que pasa con Lala-sama eso puedo entenderlo – dijo Zastin poniendo un pie en la azotea y a lado de Takato eso lo sorprendió – Como prometido de Lala-sama, su deber es casarse con ella y ser el futuro rey del planeta Deviluke, como rey tendrá que afrontar muchas cosas, tendrás que conquistar planeta a lado de su soldados para guiarlos hacia la gloria y expandir su territorio en la galaxia.

¿Conquistar territorio? – pregunto Takato con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

Si – dijo Zastin empezando imaginar como conquistan un planeta con Takato con un sable idéntico a la de Zastin pero de color rojo, y una ropa de combate de color negro con una armadura de color rojo carmesí y a su lado, mientras miraban aun ejercito de pulpos con armas laser.

Nosotros somos Deviluke, ríndanse o verán – dijo Takato empezando a correr hacia ellos con su sable en sus manos, pero luego los pulpos dispararon hacia el y lo dieran provocando una explosión.

¡Rey! – grito Zastin al mirar a su rey perder la vida, pero de la nada algo sale entre el humo y en un segundo las armas de los pulpos alienígenas fueran cortadas y miraran a Takato con su mirada amenazadora.

Ya le di, dos opciones ríndanse o verán – dijo Takato con unas heridas pero eso causo que los pulpos se arrodillaran delante de el, ahora fuera de la imaginación de Zastin.

Estoy seguro, que usted hara que el planeta Deviluke vaya a la gloria – dijo Zastin con el puño levantado y con mucho animo.

Sabes que soy un pacifista, pero cuando me molestan o me sacan de quicio dejo de serlo – dijo Takato eso sorprendió a Zastin por lo que dijo - ¿No hay otra cosa mas envés de conquistar? – mirando a Zastin.

¿Otra cosa que no sea conquistar? Mmm… bueno queda uno y es defender su terreno de invasores que tratan de conquistar su planeta – dijo Zastin eso hiso que Takato lo mirara.

¿Invasores? – pregunto Takato mientras miro a Zastin.

Si – dijo Zastin asistiendo con la cabeza mientras empieza imaginar.

**Imaginación de Zastin**

En el espacio comenzaba una guerra intergaláctica por el dominio de un territorio, unas naves trataban de conquistar el planeta Deviluke pero su guardián comenzaban a defender y en una nave se encontraba Takato con la misma armadura que uso en su combate contra los pulpos alienígenas.

¡Sigan disparando! ¡No podemos dejar que nuestro planeta sea conquistado por seres malévolos! ¡Seguiremos defendiendo hasta la muerte! – ordeno Takato desde la nave mientras miro un poderoso laser rojo directo hacia el, provocando que la nave fuera destruida.

¡Rey! – grito Zastin desde otra nave al mirar como su rey murió, pero entre el humo mostrando una pequeña nave espacial pero volaba tan rápido que disparo unos laser hacia las naves enemigas hasta destruirlos.

¡No permitiré que los malditos invasores conquisten mi planeta! – dijo Takato jalando una palanca causando que los propulsores se aceleren aun mas rápido hacia una nave mas grande y empezó a disparar todo su arsenal provocando que esa nave sea destruida por completo, luego siguio contras las otras mas eso hiso que todos los Deviluke miraran con orgullo y lagrimas de gloria, hasta que Takato sonrió tranquilamente – Se termino, volvamos a casa mis valientes guerreros.

**Fin de la imaginación de Zastin**

Con su experiencia en combate, opino que tendrás una gran experiencia en nave espacial – dijo Zastin con una sonrisa mientras miro a Takato – Eso haría que el planeta Deviluke este a salvo en sus manos.

No estaría mal eso, pero debes saber que soy un pacifista no un guerrero y además me mareo muy rápido al estar en un objeto en movimiento – dijo Takato sorprendió a Zastin aunque a el no le importaba decirle.

Eso puede ser cierto, pero debes saber que usted podría lograr eso – dijo Zastin con una sonrisa haciendo que Takato lo mirara - No muchos podrían hacerlo, solo se quedarían en sus asiento en el trono y dejar que sus soldados hagan el trabajo, pero veo mucha nobleza en usted y se que podrá dirigir a nuestro planeta con sabias decisiones – poniendo su mano en el hombro de Takato – Eso no lo tiene que dudar – luego lo suelta y es teletransportado por una luz dejando a Takato solo.

Takato quedo un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Zastin, aunque a el no le gustaba pelear por gusto o otra cosa, solo pelea para defender su mundo y que sus amigos y familia estén seguros, luego se dirige hacia la entrada.

**Mientras en la Salón de Takato**

El profesor escribia en la pisara mientras varios alumnos se encontraba leyendo sus libros, pero Takato se encontraba un poco cansado por su mal día pero dio un suspiro hasta sacar todo sus males.

"_Debo concentrarme, no debo dejar que estas cosas me distraigan mas de lo normal" _– pensó Takato leyendo su libro dando una sonrisa.

Matsuda-kun, podrías responder esta ecuación en la pisara – dijo el profesor Honekawa al mirar a Takato.

Si – dijo Takato yendo hacia haya y toma una tiza y empieza hacer el trabajo con suma facilidad sin desconcentrase.

**Ahora en la casa de los Yuuki**

Veo que lo estas tomando un poco bien en esto, Nii-san – dijo Rito con una sonrisa al ver a Takato sentado en el sofá tranquilamente.

Rito, podrías dejar eso por el momento, trato de sacar todo lo males de mi – dijo Takato calmado y con los ojos cerrados.

Pero has hecho bien el trabajo que profesor Honekawa te mando hacer, ¿No deberías estar contento hacer un bien logro? – dijo Lala con una sonrisa al mirar a Takato.

No hablo de eso – dijo Takato aun concentrado como siempre y sacando esos males.

Bueno, será mejor dejarlo aun lado esto porque ya termine de preparar la cena de esta tarde, hoy comeremos sukiyaki bien caliente – dijo Mikan con su delantal rojo con una camisa de manga larga con línea gris y marrón claro, con el cucharon en su mano izquierda.

¿Y es caliente? – pregunto Lala a Mikan queriendo comer una comida caliente.

Por supuesto – dijo Mikan con una sonrisa eso hiso que Lala esta apunto de llorar y se abalance hacia Mikan abrazándola.

¡Mikan! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – dijo Lala abrazando a Mikan con lagrimas en sus ojos.

No… hay de que – dijo Mikan sintiéndose un poco incomoda por los abrazos de Lala.

Bueno, vayamos a comer eso tal vez te pueda quitar un enzima – dijo Rito a Takato tratando de animar un poco a su hermano.

Me parece bien, además de que tengo un poco de hambre – dijo Takato con una sonrisa y abre sus ojos, mientras que los dos van hacia la cocina.

**Ahora en la cocina**

Wuau – dijo Lala al mirar sukiyaki hirviendo en la hornalla, mientras vestia con una prendas naranja con un listón y un suerte verde abierto, y lado suyo se encontraba Takato vestido con una playera azul y con sus google en su cuello, mientras en el otro lado estaban Mikan y Rito vestido con una playera gris con manga largas y de color marrón, en el otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Zastin.

Que aprovechen – dijeron todos en la mesa con un sus manos juntas.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – pregunto Takato a Zastin en la mesa mientras que el rompió un huego y puso en su tazón y empezó a comer un trozo de carne con el tazón de arroz disfrutándolo.

Bueno, bueno no hay razón de tratar aun conocido en este momento, Nii-san – dijo Mikan con una sonrisa incomoda.

¿Acaso tampoco hay comida en su planeta? – pregunto Rito al mirar a Zastin devorando su comida rápidamente.

¡La hay, pero esto es muy sabroso! – dijo Zastin siguiendo comiendo su comida rápidamente hasta que comenzó a llorar en cascada.

Eso lo veo, pero no hables con la boca llena – dijo Rito sintiéndose un poco incomodo tratando de hablar con Zastin.

**Unos minutos después**

Ahhh eso fue muy delicioso – dijo Lala con una sonrisa al terminar de comer.

Si, fue un manjar divino – dijo Zastin limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

No es para tanto, deberían haber probado la comida que Nii-san hacia antes – dijo Rito teniendo la atención de los dos Deviluke.

Takato, prepara la comida – dijo Lala asombrada al saber que su prometido sepa cocinar una comida deliciosa.

Si, Onii-chan siempre preparaba nuestra comida desde que éramos niños, el siempre se encarga hacerlo todo los días mientras que nuestros padres se encontraban trabajando – dijo Mikan con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba a un Takato de diez años de edad preparando la comida – El se encarga de levantarse muy temprano para preparando nuestro desayuno e incluso se encargo de preparar el almuerzo para nuestros estudios, eso me hacia sentir un poco inferior y le pedi que me enseñe cocinar para que el tome un pequeño descanso mientras que yo me encargo de hacer la comida para los dos que esta aquí – mirando a Rito y a Takato.

Oye, eso ofende ¿No crees? – dijo Rito sintiéndose un poco ofendido por las palabras de Mikan.

Bueno, el termino es cierto pero eso no me molesta para tanto – dijo Takato sin tomarle importancia eso.

Por cierto, Lala-chan nos podrías mostrar como es la comida que preparan tu planeta – dijo Mikan con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto – dijo Lala yendo hacia la cocina, y mostrando que llevaba una falda con el vestido, mientras miro en el refrigerador si habia unos ingredientes – Falta algunos ingrediente – mirando lo que hay en el refrigerador.

No se preocupe, Lala-sama encontrare unos ingredientes para usted – dijo Zastin ayudando a Lala en busca los ingrediente necesario.

Lala-chan, ten ponte esto – dijo Mikan entregándole el delantal.

Gracias – dijo Lala poniéndose el delantal y se va directo hacia la cocina.

Ya conseguí los ingredientes que pidió, Lala-sama – dijo Zastin con los ingredientes en sus brazos.

Bien, es hora de preparar la cena – dijo Lala tocando la perrilla de la cocina, mientras que Takato se encontraba tomando un extintor de fuego, mientras que Lala prendió la cocina, eso causo que detrás de la casa se incendiara, luego de un segundo – Listo – con una sonrisa, mientras en la mesa estaba una especie de gelatina negra en un plato con un ojo, eso causo que Rito, Mikan estuvieran algo inquietos al ver ese alimento, mientras que Takato miraba ese plato con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho – Vamos, cómelo Takato.

Esta bien, solo probare un trozo de esto – dijo Takato usando una cuchara para tomar un trozo de esa gelatina.

Cómelo, cómelo – dijo Lala con una sonrisa y con ansias de que Takato se coma su comida hecha, Takato metió esa pedazo en su boca y empezó a comerlo, hasta que queda petrificado y sin color al saborear esa terrorífica comida hasta que trato de tragárselo sin problema en perder la conciencia - ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? – eso hiso que Takato mirara a Lala, mientras que ella estaba con sus manos juntas esperando un alago viniendo de el.

Lala, tu comida… sabe horrible – dijo Takato eso hiso que todo se quedara en silencio hasta Lala, hasta que ella estaba con los ojos cristalizado eso hiso que Takato se diera cuenta de lo duro que fue – Pe-Pero, se podría sentir el amor que dabas en la comida, eso es parte de una comida hecha con amor eso da un buen sabor – tratando de no hacer que Lala llore.

¿Enserio? – pregunto Lala con unas lagrimas apunto de salir, eso hiso que Takato asistiera con la cabeza eso causo que ella se alegrara y se lanzara hacia el abrazándolo y acariciando su mejilla con la de Takato - ¡Gracias, Takato! – con mucha felicidad y abrazando aun mas con fuerza al podre pequeño castaño.

N-No hay de que – dijo Takato algo sonrojado por el abrazo que Lala le estaba dando.

Se nota que Onii-chan se porta como todo un prometido – dijo Mikan al ver esta escena de una pareja apunto de casarse.

Si, aunque… ser un poco duro con Lala no es su estilo – dijo Rito sintiéndose pena por su hermano al verlo en esta posición.

Sin duda, Takato-dono será un gran rey ya que un rey debe ser duro ante todo, eso incluye con su amada reina – dijo Zastin con lagrimas de orgullo al tener un gran rey en este mundo.

**Unos segundo después**

**Cocina**

Escucha atentamente, Lala – dijo Takato con un delantal blanco puesto y Lala con el mismo delantal – Para ser una buena cocinera, se requiere paciencia y concentración, y tener todo bajo control.

¡Si! – dijo Lala lista para aprender cocinar con ayuda de su prometido.

Se que podrá lograrlo, Lala-sama – dijo Peke apoyando a su querida reina y creadora.

Gracias, Peke – dijo Lala con una sonrisa y agradeciendo a Peke por el esfuerzo.

Bien, haremos primero un huevo frito – dijo Takato haciéndose aun lado mostrando una caja de seis huevos – Tenemos el huevo aquí, y la asalten en la cocina – con el asalten en la mano y luego se acerca a la cocina – Para hacer un buen huevo frito, se requiere la llama necesaria ¿Dime, hasta cuanto se requiere para coser un huevo? – mirando a Lala.

¡Una oleada de fuego! – dijo Lala con la mano arriba, hasta que recibe un pequeño golpe con el cucharon en la cabeza.

No, error se requiere una pequeña llama no una oleada de fuego, eso causaría que el huevo frito se volviera un carbón, observa – dijo Takato prendiendo la cocina en una pequeña llama y pone el asalten, luego rompe el huevo y lo pone en el asalten hasta que se cociera poco a poco eso sorprendió a Lala y sintiera el olor a cocido.

Huele delicioso – dijo Lala sintiendo el olor del huevo cocerse.

Exacto, debes ver como el huevo se cose y luego le debes echar una pisca de sal fina – dijo Takato poniendo un poco de sal fina en el huevo cocido – La sal ayuda hacer que el huevo sepa delicioso, y ahora… - usando la espátula y saca el huevo bien cocido y lo pone en un plato – usa la espátula y saca el huevo cocido y ponlo en un plato, y listo un huevo frito bien hecho – eso asombro a Lala al verlo – Probarlo.

¡Si! – dijo Lala tomando el tenedor y comiendo el huevo cocido de Takato y hiso que su papila gustativas reventaran por el gran sabor que tenia - ¡Esta delicioso! – con una sonrisa eso hiso que Takato también sonriera.

Lo vez – dijo Takato teniendo la atención de ella – Puedes aprender a cocinar al modo fácil pero eso se requiere un poco de practica y eso usando los ingredientes necesarios, hacer el huevo frito es fácil, también hay varias cosas que debes aprender Lala – con una sonrisa, teniendo fe que ella lo haría, eso causo que Lala se sorprenda y se sonrojara – Pero, puedo verlo en ti y se que aprenderás a cocinar como es debido sobretodo he notado que eres alguien que aprende rápido, ahora has el huevo que te enseñe hacer.

Si – dijo Lala siguiendo los pasos que aprendió de Takato y menos de un segundo hiso el huevo frito sin ningún error - ¡Ta dan! – mostrando el huevo a Takato – Por favor, pruébalo Takato – con una sonrisa eso hiso que Takato comiera el huevo y saboreo luego siente como este huevo fue cocinado con mucho amor viniendo de ella.

Sabe… delicioso, ¡Bien hecho, Lala! – dijo Takato con una sonrisa muy sincera eso causo que Lala se sonrojara y se sintiera bien al ver como su prometido elogio su comida.

Gracias… Takato – dijo Lala con un tono bastante timido con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, hasta que mira a Takato – Takato… - teniendo la atención del castaño – Me enseñarías otro tipo de comida, por favor – pidiéndole eso para saber cocinar y preparar para su amado.

Por supuesto, tenemos toda la noche para hacer ¿No? – dijo Takato a Lala con una sonrisa eso hiso que ella se emocionara y se alegrara aun mas.

¡Si! – dijo Lala lista para aprender otro tipo de comida.

Eso hiso que los dos siguieran con lo suyo, Takato le enseñaba todo tipo de recetas para que Lala viera y aprenda, pero ahora Lala ya sabia como cocinar la comida sin que todo se queme eso hiso que toda las horas ellos dos pasaran como si fueran segundos causando unas risas pasando el tiempo uno con el otro, hasta que el sol salió eso hiso que Takato despertara de su cama y diera un bostezo.

Que día fue hoy, ¿No crees, Lala? – dijo Takato con una sonrisa mirando el otro lado de la cama y no ve a Lala por ninguna parte, solo vio una nota de un papel rosado y la abre.

_Takato, lamento no haber pasado la noche en tu cuarto tuve que volver a Deviluke para unos asuntos importantes, volveré en cualquier momento_.

_Te quiere, Lala Satalin Deviluke_

Eso sorprendió a Takato por haber leído la nota que Lala le dejo, pero sentía algo que lo preocupaba aun mas, ahora en la cocina se podría ver a los tres sin compañía de Lala ni de Zastin para desayunar.

Me es extraño que Lala-san se haya ido a su planeta por unos asuntos – dijo Rito preocupado por ella si esos asuntos son un verdadero problema.

Eso a mi también me sorprende, si Lala-chan se haya ido a su planeta ¿No quera decir que el asunto de su matrimonio se haya acelerado? – dijo Mikan preocupada por Lala y que se case con el hombre incorrecto, eso hiso que Takato mirara su comida y agitara sus puños con fuerza sin que nadie lo notara.

Podría ser… opino que su padre ya se haya encontrado el candidato perfecto para Lala sin que ella se diera cuenta – dijo Takato sonando muy normal para sus hermanos, pero por dentro se encontraba bastante preocupado y algo molesto.

Pero eso seria que Lala-chan sea obligada a casarse con un prometido que no conoce, acaso el no habia sido informado que Lala-chan ya haya encontrado al candidato perfecto para ser su esposo – dijo Mikan mirando a Takato.

Eso no se sabe, pero si Zastin-san estuviera aquí no podría decir que ya haya contactado con su rey en el planeta Deviluke sobre que Lala-san ya haya encontrado el candidato perfecto para ser su esposo – dijo Rito.

Si, pero Zastin se fue con Lala, no se sabe cuando regresaran solo debemos ser pacientes – dijo Takato tomando sus cosas para irse hacia la academia con su ropa ya puesta.

Onii-chan, espera te falta desayu… - dijo Mikan siendo detenida por Rito que lo sujeta del brazo, eso hiso que ella mirara a Rito que le daba una negación con la cabeza como una señal de dejar a Takato solo.

**Mientras en el camino**

Takato se encontraba caminando y divagando, con la mirada en le suelo con esos ojos sin brillo sin vida, sabiendo que Lala se habría ido para casarse con el indicado obligatoriamente, al caminar el sentía mucha nostalgia al ver este camino, en donde ella y el caminaba para ir a la academia acompañado de Rito, pero aquí Lala siempre hacia cosas muy incomodas para Takato, eso hiso que agitara sus puños como muestras de su enfado y siguió caminando sin tomarle cuenta de los alumnos.

Rito al caminar atrás de su hermano, el miro como Takato caminaba despacio eso hiso que notara que el parecía preocupado y triste, con algo de enojo al enterarse de que Lala regreso a su planeta para unos asuntos, al verlo vio esa misma mirada que el y Mikan trataron de hacer brillar.

**Ahora en el salón de Takato**

¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Risa a todo pulmón lo que estaba al mirar a Rito.

Lala-san, tuvo que regresar a su casa por asuntos personales – dijo Haruna confundida y preocupada de lo que pasa.

Si, y no se sabe cuando regresara – dijo Rito sonando algo preocupado.

¿Y Takato-kun, como lo tomo? – pregunto Mio preocupada por el bien de su amado ya que el y Lala son muy cercanos, aunque eso le cause celos al verlo muy juntos ella notaba que Lala era parte de Takato.

Nii-san… bueno, digamos que no lo tomo muy bien, esto se podría decir… - dijo Rito preocupado por su hermano al saber que Lala volvería a su hogar para unos asuntos importantes relacionados por su matrimonio.

"_Ya veo… Lala-chan, es muy importante para Takato-kun y eso puedo entenderlo, tal vez pueda ir a verlo para tratar de calmar ese dolor, se que no puede hacer que cambie de sentimiento, pero lo mismo hare lo posible para que el vea mi verdadero sentimiento" _ \- pensó Mio calmada y celosa a la vez, pero aun sigue siendo firme.

Por cierto – dijo Risa teniendo la atención de Rito - ¿En donde se encuentra Takato?

Dijo que daría un paseo por todo el corredor, opino que es para calmarse un poco de este asunto – dijo Rito a Risa.

**Mientras en la Base Secreta**

Takato se encontraba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y sin pensar en la preocupación de Lala, mientras que en otra compuerta se abre y muestra a Guilmon con una bandeja con dos vasos lleno de jugo de naranja y se sienta a lado de Takato dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa cerca del sofá.

Estas pasando por algo que es muy similar la que yo estoy pasando – dijo Guilmon sentado a lado de su Tamer mientras que Takato no lo miro pero si lo escucho.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Takato sin mirar a Guilmon.

Hablo de lo ocurrido después de que hemos logrado triunfar en ese aquel trágico momento, antes yo me lamentaba lo que paso al perder a varios amigos y eso también te afecto, pero hay que seguir como siempre – dijo Guilmon tomando el vaso con jugo de naranja y da un sorbo – Yo también, trate de animar a un Digimon, pero… ese Digimon parece que sufrió bastante al ver como su Tamer no lo quiso de verdad después de lo ocurrido – mirando la puerta del corredor que parecía cerrada.

Si, eso lo se pero esto es diferente Guilmon, lo que estoy sintiendo es que estoy preocupado por Lala, ella no tiene que sufrir una vida con un compromiso sin amor es como si algo no estuviera quitando algo que es sumamente importante – dijo Takato mirando a Guilmon.

Eso es obvio, tu tienes unos sentimientos hacia ella que aun no puede saber si están listos para aceptar, solo debes darle tiempo además opino que Lala no es de esos que solo se fijan en apariencia, ella se fijo en ti poseer alguien que es lo opuesto a los otros pretendientes – dijo Guilmon con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Takato por esas palabras causando que se sonrojara aun mas.

Yo… aun no estoy listo para aceptar el amor… aun no lo estoy – dijo Takato con melancolía por lo que ocurrió con Ruki hace cinco años atrás.

Lo se, pero eso debe darle tiempo, y tu corazón te dictara si estas listo o no – dijo Guilmon poniendo su garra en el hombro de Takato.

Gracias, amigo ahora veo que si eres muy bueno en estas palabras ¿Cómo lo haces? – dijo Takato mirando a Guilmon y sabiendo que el sepa de estos tipo de temas.

Sencillo, he visto varias series de Diginovelas y son muy emotivas para verlos – dijo Guilmon eso hiso que Takato le saliera una gota cómica atrás de la nuca.

Ya… veo – dijo Takato al ver a su camarada gustarle ese tipo de cosas como las novelas románticas, luego toma el vaso con jugo y se lo toma – Te lo agradezco, Guilmon, necesitaba a alguien para sacar mis problemas – con una sonrisa y agradeciendo a su compañero.

No hay de que – dijo Guilmon con una sonrisa.

**Ahora en el salón de Takato**

"_Puede que Lala este ocupada en ese asunto sumamente importante, aunque eso me da la duda que tal vez algún día me tenga que despedir de ella, puede que ser el rey del planeta Deviluke es una carga muy grande, pero… buscaría la forma para que Lala no sea obligada a casarse con ningún ser que en verdad ame su cuerpo" _– pensó Takato mirando la ventana de su aula y tratando de pensar en algo.

Muy bien alumnos solo deben seguir este trabajo, aunque solo falta a la alumna Lala pero espero que ella vengue rapidamen… dijo el profesor Hanekawa a todos sus alumnos hasta que la puerta fue abierta rápidamente, por Lala usando a la misma ropa ajustada como princesa.

¡Takato! – dijo Lala entrando el salón sorprendiendo a todos y va hacia el.

¡¿Lala?! – pregunto Takato al mirarla de en frente, hasta que fue arrastrado por ella.

¡Vamos, te tengo algo preparado! – dijo Lala llevándolo hacia la salida del salón mientras los alumnos lo miraban yéndose del salón.

¡¿Pero que pasa con esos alumnos hoy en día?! – pregunto el profesor Honekawa eufóricamente.

¡Sensei, puedo ir a buscarlos! – pregunto Rito levantándose de su asiento.

¡Yo también! – pregunto Haruna también como Rito.

Ah… por supuesto, pueden ir – dijo el profesor Honekawa al mirar otros dos alumnos saliendo de la nada.

"_¿Qué estará pasando?" _– pensó Mio al mirar como Rito y Haruna salieron, además de que Takato también salió con Lala – Sensei puedo ir también – levantándose de su asiento y levantando su mano.

Puedes hacer lo quieras, Sawada-san – dijo el profesor Honekawa muy triste con lagrimas en cascada.

¡Gracias! – dijo Mio saliendo del salón y siguiendo a hacia en donde van los cuatro – _"Es bueno que Lala-chan regrese, pero llevarse a Takato-kun de esa forma del salón es malo ¿O será que…? ¡Lala-chan se confesara a Takato-kun!" _– empezando a correr con fuerza y en busca de Takato y Lala.

**Ahora con Takato y Lala**

¡Ta Dan! – dijo Lala mostrando una especie de cocina de color azul con varios botones – Ahora estoy lista para prepararte una deliciosa comida con lo que aprendí a tu lado – con una sonrisa, hasta que Takato miro la cocina extraña y mirara a Lala.

Lala… tu – dijo Takato viendo a Lala sin poder creerlo que escucho.

Bueno, es hora de comenzar ¡Peke! – dijo Lala mirando a Peke en su cabeza y lista para cocinar.

¡Lala! – dijo Takato teniendo la atención de ella - ¿En donde estuviste? Casi no has preocupado a todos a Mikan-chan, a Rito y… a mi – sintiéndose un poco nervioso y avergonzado al preguntarse hasta desvió la mirada - Pense que… te habías ido para ser obligada por tu padre a casarte sin tener tu permiso, puede que no sea alguien bueno para ti y no puedo manejar el puesto como prometido sobretodo como rey de tu planeta, la razón por la que decidí ser tu prometido es porque no quería verte sufrir y que otros se aprovechen de ti, por lo hermosa que eres o por tu cuerpo, y no me gustaba ver como todos te vieran ya que antes estaban en una relación a los diez años… pero luego la perdí con el amor al ver como esa persona murió, es por eso que no puedo dejar que el amor me invada porque podría volver a sentir el mismo dolor que antes, pero eso no me impedirá hacer lo que es bueno para mi – mirando a Lala que lucia sorprendida – Protegerte, te protegeré de quien sea o que sea porque… eres alguien importante para nosotros, no poseer una princesa, no por tu fortuna o poder como soberana de un planeta – tomando las manos de Lala y mirándola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa – Sino como la buena persona que eres realmente, con todo de ti, te hacer ver como una gran persona – eso sorprendió a Lala.

Al escuchar todo esto, Lala quedo sorprendida al escuchar las bellas palabras de Takato, eso hiso que se sintiera muy segura al escuchar la voz de su amado y pequeño castaño, haciendo que diera una sonrisa con ese sonrojo.

Takato… - dijo Lala abrazándolo suavemente poniendo el rostro de Takato entre sus pechos – Gracias, por decir esas lindas palabras – con una sonrisa y con un tono muy suave, dejando al castaño sorprendido pero luego se tranquilizo al sentir el contacto de cierta peli rosada alienígena – Pero… - dejando de abrazar a Takato y lo mirara – Eso no era la razón por la que me fui – dejando a Takato impactado sin color – La razón por la que me fui es debido a que quería buscar algo en mi planeta, una receta que los cocinero de mi planeta han hecho hace mucho tiempo, me tomo bastante tiempo para conseguir todos los ingredientes necesario para hacer una rica comida solo para ti – eso sorprendió a Takato.

¿Eh? ¿Una comida, para mi? - pregunto Takato a Lala algo confundido.

Si, es como un agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a aprender como cocinar, es muy lindo de tu parte que me hayas enseñado y como agradecimiento preparare una comida fuera de este mundo para ti, y es por eso que construir este contenedor – dijo Lala señalando el contenedor azul con varios botones – Es una creación creada por mi, yo lo llamo Chilly Chilly Container-kun, un contenedor que para poner ingredientes infinitamente.

Ya veo… eso es muy lindo de tu parte hacer esto por mi, Lala pero no era necesario hacer esto, si querías hacer algo por mi, podrías haberme hecho una comida común en casa sin hacer tal cosa – dijo Takato siendo sincero con ella.

Lo se, pero era necesario hacerlo, se porque te convertirte en mi prometido y eso lo agradezco sobre el casamiento no hay de qué preocuparse de todos modo me quedaría aquí en la tierra contigo, además de ser el rey de mi planeta es decisión tuya no de nadie mas – dijo Lala eso alegro un poco a Takato haciendo que libere algo de aire.

Eso me alivia, es como sacarme una carga en mis hombros – dijo Takato sintiendo sus hombros menos pesados.

Pero es muy lindo de tu parte hacer esto por mi, no muchos harían lo mismo que tu hacías y es por eso que estoy agradecida que haya encontrado al indicado al cual pueda conocer y… tal vez amar – dijo Lala con un tono suave y tímido con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas, eso hiso que Takato se sorprenda y se sonrojara por escuchar esas lindas palabras – ¡Bien! ¡Es hora de prepararte una deliciosa comida! Peke – mirando a Peke en su cabeza.

¡Entendido, Lala-sama! **¡Transformacion! ¡Dress-Form! **– dijo Peke haciendo que la ropa que Lala llevara puesto cambiara, Takato miro atentamente cual ropa usaría Lala pero luego se pone rojo al ver algo que lo incomodo y era ver a Lala desnuda con un delantal puesto.

¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Lala con un tono lindo y mas con su sonrisa, y inclinando su cintura mostrando mas su escote de sus pechos sin bracee.

Lala, ¡El delantal va enzima de la ropa, no enzima sin ropa! – dijo Takato estando muy rojo al ver las partes expuestas de Lala.

Ah, lo siento pensé que seria a si** ¡Transformacion! **– dijo Lala empezando hacer que aparezca unas piezas de traje de baño de color rojo con flanjas blancas - ¿Y? – mirando a Takato.

Solo, olvídalo y has la comida rápido para volver a clase – dijo Takato con un sonrojo al ver a Lala vestida usando un bikini y un delantal blanco, pero también cansado por la inocencia de Lala.

¡Bien! – dijo Lala levantando su puño hacia arriba, mientras buscaba algo de su contenedor y saco una especie palo verde gigante, pero parecía la pata de un insecto gigante.

"_Eso es lo mas extraño que vi en este mundo, sin contar que también he visto muchas cosas a lado de Lala" _– pensó Takato al mirar esa especie de ingrediente.

**Ahora en los pasillo**

¿En donde se llevo Lala-san a Nii-san? – pregunto Rito mientras caminaba en los pasillos en busca de Lala y Takato.

No lo se, pero debemos encontrarlo antes de que se metan en problemas – dijo Haruna caminando a lado de Rito.

Estoy de acuerdo, Haruna-chan – dijo Rito de acuerdo en encontrar a Takato y a Lala de inmediato.

**Ahora con Mio**

No están aquí – dijo Mio mirando un salón de arte, luego abre la puerta de un salón de clase – Tampoco están aquí – cerrando la puerta y empieza a correr en busca de Takato y Lala – _"En donde podrían estar, Lala-chan no hay razón de llevar a Takato-kun del salón para confesarte de esa forma, aunque yo…" _– luego se empezó a sonrojar fuertemente mientras empieza a correr – _"Si me confesé a Takato-kun, pero es mejor darle tiempo para que acepte los sentimientos por lo que le ocurrió… pero, no puedo dejar que te lo lleves" _– siguiendo corriendo en busca de los dos en especial a Takato.

**Ahora con Takato y Lala**

Lala estaba preparando unas cosas para cocinar, empezó a cortar unos vegetales, mientras que Takato empezó a ver a Lala sentado en una silla con las piernas juntas por como cocinaba.

"_Al verla a cocinar, puede que se porte como una chica normal" _– pensó Takato mientras miraba la cola de Lala empezando a moverse – _"Bueno, no tan normal como yo pensé" _– sintiendo algo incomodo al verla por la espalda, luego en la entrada se podría ver a Haruna y a Rito entrando al salón.

Conque ahí estaban – dijo Rito al verlos los dos, aunque vio a Lala vestida con su bikini y un delantal - ¿Pero que están haciendo?

¡Hola, Rito, Haruna! ¡Saben que estoy preparando una deliciosa comida para Takato, y es por ello que lo estoy preparando con todo mi amor! – dijo Lala con una sonrisa al ver a los dos de aquí en la entrada.

Eso se podría notar, pero… ¡No es bueno que hicieran esto! – dijo Rito sonando un mas estricto hacia Takato y a Lala, eso sorprendió a Haruna.

Lo lamento, pero no fui yo que salió de clase y lo sabes bien – dijo Takato haciendo entender a Rito que Lala fue la que lo saco de clase.

Lo sabes, Takato-san pero es malo salir de clase de esa forma, además Lala-san es una mala decisión hacer eso, pudieron haberse metido en problemas – dijo Haruna mirando a los dos de un forma preocupante.

Eh, eso no lo sabia pero no se preocupen, terminare de hacer la comida que tanto anhele hacer para Takato – dijo Lala con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacia, hasta que Mio habia llegado aquí algo cansado con la respiración agitada.

Los encontré (Jaleo) (Jaleo) (Jaleo) Lala-chan, no es bueno hacer eso y sacar a Takato-kun de la clase- dijo Mio mirando a Lala por haber hecho eso, salir al empezar la clase y sacar a Takato en ella.

Lo siento, Mio pero le estaba preparando a Takato una deliciosa comida con mucho amor, de la persona que mas ama – dijo Lala con un sonrojo en sus mejillas eso sorprendió Takato causándolo que se sonrojara e impactara a Mio.

¡Lala, no digas eso! ¡Es malo decir tal cosa! – dijo Takato exaltado por lo que dijo Lala delante de Mio con su sonrojo.

Ya veo… - dijo Mio con la mirada baja y con un tono frio, luego levanta la mirada – Pero, yo también se cocinar y hare un gran platillo para Takato-kun vea que yo también se cocinar – demostrando su determinación con un sonrojo eso sorprendió a Takato al ver la gran determinación de Mio.

Mio-chan – dijo Takato sorprendido al ver como Mio demostraba su determinación para hacer un gran platillo para el.

Por cierto… ¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunto Mio señalando lo que había en contenedor con su cara azul y no solo ella también Haruna y Rito al ver lo que salía del contenedor, todos vieron que salió un tentáculo de un pulpo gigante de un color rojo.

Ah eso… es un pulpo gigante de Andrómeda – dijo Lala al contestar la pregunta de Mio al ver ese tentáculo – Que raro, pensé que estaba congelado.

Debe haber sido una falla en unos de tus proyectos sin que te diese cuenta – dijo Takato mirando a Lala, mientras veía como el pulpo gigante salió del contenedor en frente de todos y miraba a Haruna y Mio al verlo las dos chicas se asustaron tanto que se desmayaron.

¡Mio-chan!/¡Haruna-chan! – dijeron los dos chicos mientras el pulpo gigante miraba con una sonrisa pervertida a las dos chicas, e incluso movio sus tentáculos hacia las dos jóvenes en el suelo, pero unos cuchillos cortaron esos tentáculos provocando que el pulpo gigante mirara al causante y mirara a Takato con un par de tres cuchillos en cada mano con su mirada atemorizante.

Pon una ventosa en ellas y veraz como te convertiré en un takoyaki – dijo Takato con una voz de ultratumba provocando que el pulpo gigante se asustara al verlo, mientras que Rito sacaba a Mio y a Haruna lejos de aquí, pero el pulpo miro a Rito y lo golpeo con su tentáculo y tomo a Haruna y a Mio con sus tentáculos – Ya te lo advertí – lanzando esos cuchillos hacia el pero el pulpo da unos azotes a los cuchillos haciendo que cayeran al suelo y con un tentáculo azoto a Takato con fuerza haciendo que se estrelle con mucha fuerza provocando que la atravesara, luego de acabar con el, el pulpo gigante empezó poner sus tentáculos en las faldas de las dos chicas.

¡Ya suéltalas! – dijo Rito con una silla en sus manos y golpea al pulpo gigante pero ese pulpo lo toma de los pies y lo jala hacia arriba.

¡Oye, tranquilízate! – dijo Lala enojada con el pulpo gigante, pero el tentáculo del pulpo toco los pechos de Lala provocando que se sonrojara aun enojada - ¿Pero que haces? – pero es sujetada por debajo de sus pechos – Déjame ir, déjame ir – tratando de soltarse de ese tentáculo.

Parece que debe usar su fuerza, Lala-sama para tomar muy enserio eso como lo hiso Takato – dijo Peke a Lala que usara su fuerza de verdad.

De acuerdo – dijo Lala apunto de usar su fuerza, pero un tentáculo de ese pulpo toco la cola de Lala haciendo que gimiera y se debilitada y sus pechos fueran aplastados por el tentáculo que arrojaba aun mas con fuerza – No puedo usar mi fuerza, esto es muy viscoso – sintiendo como su fuerza se debilitaba.

¡Lala-sama! – dijo Peke preocupado por Lala.

El pulpo gigante empezó a mover a los tres con una risa, hasta que alguien rompe la ventana y era Zastin que entro de la forma épica y mira el pulpo gigante con su sable de luz y en su posición en guardia.

¡Maldito pulpo! ¡Como te atrever enrollar tus viscoso tentáculos a la princesa del planeta Deviluke! – dijo Zastin enojado al ver como ese pulpo gigante manoseaba a Lala con Haruna y Mio, excepto a Rito – Preparate, que te hare en sashimi – apunto de ir hacia ellos.

¡Zastin! ¡Detrás de ti! – dijo Lala advirtiendo a Zastin, que atrás suyo se encontraba un calamar gigante de color plata, eso hiso que volteara y mirara a ese calamar gigante, eso causo que el calamar liberara un chorro de tinta en su cara.

¡AH! ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! – dijo Zastin sufriendo por tener tinta de calamar en sus ojos y cayera al suelo.

¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunto Rito a Lala aun siendo sujetado por los pies por un tentáculo del pulpo gigante.

Es un calamar gigante de Centauro – dijo Lala a Rito sobre ese calamar gigante de otro mundo.

Mientras el calamar y el pulpo empezaron una conversación de quien debe tener a las chicas, el calamar le reclama que le entregue a una de las chicas, pero le pulpo le entrega a Rito pero el calamar lo rechaza golpeando con su tentáculo y dejándolo contra el suelo y empezaron una pelea entre ellos, hasta que escuchar un gran estruendo en el salón y miraran a un Takato con la mirada baja y caminara lentamente hacia ellos dos, eso hiso que Rito mirara esa mirara y se asustara luego se esconde detrás de una mesa.

Conozco esa mirada – dijo Rito al ver como Takato ocultaba esa mirada aun estando herido con su ropa casi rasgada – Esa mirada causo que aquellos que lastimara a Mikan o a mi fueran mandado al hospital en un estado peor que la muerte, Nii-san… Esta muy enfadado – luego mira que Takato levantara su mirada con sus ojos carmesí brillando intensamente como un demonio apunto de matar a su presa.

El calamar converso con el pulpo para destruir a Takato y que dejara de molestar, eso hiso que el pulpo estuviera de acuerdo, los dos mandaron unos de su tentáculos hacia el pero de la nada Takato desaparece en la vista de todos, eso sorprendió a los dos y que unos chuchillos frotaran alrededor de ellos en cámara lenta, Takato apareció delante de esos dos y sujeto dos cuchillos empezó a moverse dando un par de tajos hacia esos dos, y ahora en cámara normal Takato apareció detrás de esos dos, el calamar y el pulpo voltearon al ver a Takato pero de repente fueron brutalmente cortados en varios pedazos y que el suelo sea manchado de una sangre morada y que Takato mirara esos pedazos con sus ojos carmesí que brillaban de un color rojo sangre.

Eso es lo que pasa a aquellos, que abusan de mis amigos – dijo Takato con un tono muy frio capaz de helar los huesos de cualquiera, hasta que el contenedor de Lala sale una especie de langosta de gigante.

¡Takato, cuidado atrás tuyo! ¡Una langosta gigante de Magalla…! – dijo Lala mientras que Takato toma el sable de Zastin y de un tajo giratorio a alta velocidad la cabeza de la langosta fuera sacada de su cuerpo y que un liquido rojo saliera de su cabeza en chorro como lluvia empapando aun mas a Takato.

¿Cuánta cosas pusiste en ese contenedor? – pregunto Takato mirando el contenedor.

Puse demasiada cosa para que comieras un montón – dijo Lala mirando a Takato empapado sangre de sus presas.

Ya veo… - dijo Takato mirando atentamente el contenedor hasta que algo salía pero Takato levantaba el sable de luz hacia arriba – Desaparezcan – danto un tajo destruyendo el container-kun de Lala causando una gran explosión mientras que Rito tomo el tiempo necesario para tomar a Haruna y a Mio y lo pusieran atrás de una mesa para cubrirse de la explosión.

Nii-san… - dijo Rito escondido detrás de una mesa, mientras que su lado se encontraba Haruna y Mio, y ve Lala, los dos ven una figura saliendo del humo y se podría ver a Takato con su ropa destruida y con su pantalón casi intacto, Lala y Rito se alegraron y mas Lala al ver a Takato con su ropa echa pedazos y mostrando su escultural musculatura tonificada, Zastin miro como Takato había sobrevivido a esa explosión.

Sin duda… el será nuestra gran rey – dijo Zastin desmayándose por estar cerca de la explosión causándole grandes heridas.

¡Takato! – dijo Lala yendo hacia el abrazándolo eso hiso que Takato se sorprenda y se sonrojara sintiendo a Lala, e incluso Lala también podría sentir los músculos de su prometido bien tonificados y tocables.

**Ahora en la casa de los Yuuki**

Me alegro que Lala-chan haya regresado – dijo Mikan con una sonrisa y vestida con su ropa que usaba ante de conocer a Lala.

Si, aunque… no termino tan bien, pero… - dijo Rito con una sonrisa vestido con la misma ropa que uso ayer.

Los dos miraban a Lala vestida con una playera blanca con un pequeño pantalón azul, se encontraba dormida en el hombro de Takato mientras que Takato vestido con la misma ropa pero se encontraba dormido y con Lala dormida en su hombro con una sonrisa.

Sin duda, esos dos… ya estando siendo muy unidos románticamente – dijo Mikan al ver los dos dormido muy unidos como lo hacen siempre, bueno Lala lo hacia pero Takato la evitaba.

**Continuara**

**Avance **

**Takato: ¿Miss Sainan? ¿Pero que cosas es eso?**

**Lala: Es que Tenjouin-sempai me invito ha hacerlo.**

**Takato: Para mi eso es una estupidez.**

**Lala: Pero será muy divertido hacerlo, ¿No crees, Takato?**

**Takato: No me incluyas en esto ¿Si? **

**Rito: En el próximo capitulo Un Tonto Desafío**

**Rito: Saben que Haruna-chan también puede ganar ¿No creen? **

**Hola a Todos, lamento la demora en hacerlo este capitulo me fue difícil, como sea espero que le encante y comenten si fue de su gusto, aquí me despido y no se olviden que también tengo una cuenta en Wattpad y vayan ha ver las otras historias.**

**Nos vemos **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Un Tonto Desafío**

**En la Academia Sainan**

En la entrada de la academia todos los alumnos se encontraban entrando, pero en el camino se encontraba una limusina negra dejando a todos los alumnos sorprendidos y que miraran de quien es esa limusina, hasta que dos alumnas habían llegado a la limusina, una joven alta de cabello castaño largo, pero lo tenia amarrado como una cola de caballo con unos ojos castaños. La otra es una joven un poco baja de pelo azul oscuro con el fleco recto y lleva unas gafas, ambas llevaban el mismo uniforme femenino.

Hasta que una alfombra roja larga sale de ahí en donde están las dos jóvenes y que la puerta de la limusina fue abierta por un chofer mostrando a una alumna saliendo de la limusina.

Buenos días, Saki-sama – dijeron las dos alumnas inclinándose delante de la otra joven.

Mostrando a una joven de unos dieciséis años de edad, con su pelo largo y lacio, pero con unos mechones en forma de rollos y con unos bollos en sus dos lados y sus ojos son de color avellana, que movió su cabello con su mano.

Buenos días – dijo Saki con una bella sonrisa y mirando a todos los alumnos.

Todos los alumnos y alumnas se quedaron viendo a Saki junto con sus dos acompañante, algunos alumnos empezaron hablar de ella que es una princesa en esta academia. Mientras que Saki lucia feliz sentir los halagos de todos los alumnos.

Jejeje Parece que todos admiran mi belleza a esta hora de la clase – dijo Saki con una sonrisa, sintiéndose superior hasta que escucha unos ladridos de un perro metálico que ladraba a Takato, mientras que este solo lo ignoraba con su bolso. Hasta que un segundo el toma al pero metálico y empieza a poner sus dedos de la espalda de ese perro para arreglarle unos fusible haciendo que este perro dejara de ladrar y sea amable, eso hiso que Takato sonriera y que ese perro saltara en la cabeza de Takato.

Vaya, sin duda Nii-san eres muy bueno esto – dijo Rito mirando a Takato con una sonrisa, y elogiándolo un poco.

¿Pero que dices? Solo fue suerte, sobretodo… - dijo Takato mirando a Lala cerca de Rito - ¡Lala que te habia dicho de traer tus juguetes aquí! ¡Te recuerdo que estamos en la academia pudiste dañar a alguien! Y con alguien me refiero a mi – con los brazos cruzados.

Lo siento, es que Zastin me pidió que lo llevara para en una ocasión si me llegan a secuestrar – dijo Lala con una sonrisa, y mirando a Takato.

(Suspiro) Ese Zastin, juro que cuando vuelva a casa ten por seguro que lo dejare con los huesos rotos – dijo Takato cansando de la inseguridad de Zastin para proteger a Lala de todo, luego se percata de Saki que se encontraba un poco lejos de la entrada – Buen día – inclinándose hacia ella y que el perro robot hace lo mismo – ¡Buen chico! – con una sonrisa, pero de la nada Lala lo abraza y acaricia a la cara de Takato con su cara, causando que Takato se sonrojara - ¡Lala te habia dicho cientos de veces que no hagas eso! – tratando de empujar a Lala pero ella un seguía apegada a el.

¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Eres tan lindo cuando haces esas cosas, Takato! – dijo Lala con una sonrisa en sus labios y aun acariciando su mejilla con la de Takato, eso causo que Rito riera y que varios alumnos se pusieran celoso de que Takato estaba siendo atendido por Lala.

Aunque habia una que se encontraba nada contenta pero no lo expresaba y esa era nada menos que Tenjouin Saki que miraba a Lala siendo muy melosa con Takato.

"_¡¿Qué hace esa chica con mi caballero?! ¡¿Y porque ella tiene la atención de los demás?!" _– pensó Saki mirando a Lala con celos al estar melosa con Takato – Aya, ¿Quién es ella? – aun celosa pero no lo expresaba.

Ella es la alumna transferida Lala. Dentro de unos días ella es la atención de los demás alumnos de toda la academia, hasta hay un rumor… - dijo Aya un poco asustada al mirar a Saki.

¿Qué clase de rumor? – pregunto Saki mirando a Aya.

No se si usted le guste. Pero, ese rumor dice que Lala es novia de Matsuda Takato – dijo Aya bastante asustada, sintiendo que los celos de Saki se incrementara y que mirara a Saki con unos ojos aterradores.

¿Qué acabas de decir? – pregunto Saki mirando a Aya que se asusto, mientras que Takato entro con Lala a la academia y atrás de ellos se encontraba Rito con una sonrisa.

E-E-Eso son los rumores que dicen algunos alumnos… Y-Y-Yo no creo que Takato-san sea novia de Lala. Créame – dijo Aya muy asustada al ver a su ama enojada con los ojos abierto y sin brillo.

Estoy de acuerdo lo que dice, Aya. Saki-sama, además usted es una de las chicas mas linda de todo Sainan. Estoy seguro que Takato-san caerá rendida ante sus pies – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa temblorosa al ver a Saki enojada.

En eso tienes razón, Rin. Tarde o temprano hare que mi lindo caballero solo se fije en mi, pero para ello debo analizar a mi rival – dijo Saki con una sonrisa competidora, eso hiso que Rin y Aya se aliviaran a dar un suspiro.

Es bueno que Saki-sama no se enfade – dijo Aya aliviada aunque con algo de miedo.

Si… aunque… - dijo Rin recordando la sonrisa de Takato que daba al pequeño perro robot - Takato-san lucia muy lindo con esa sonrisa y mas tierno con ese perro robot – con sus mejillas algo rojas.

Si… Takato-san lucia muy lindo – dijo Aya con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas además mostros sus tiernos ojos color azul marino.

Aya, Rin – dijo Saki teniendo la atención de las por lo que acaba de escuchar.

¡Lamentamos hablar de el detrás de su espalda, Saki-sama! – dijeron las dos chicas bastante asustadas.

No se preocupen, a mi no me molestaría que ustedes dos hablen así de Takato-kun. Cuando tenga a mi lindo caballero en mis pies lo competiremos entre las tres – dijo Saki con una linda sonrisa, eso sorprendió mucho a la dos dejándola muy rojas.

¡Saki-sama! – dijeron las dos muy avergonzadas y rojas.

Pero… sere yo que pase el mayor de tiempo con el – dijo Saki luciendo aun mas superior.

Saki – dijeron las dos nada avergonzada aunque algo celosas.

Todos los alumnos se encontraba sorprendidos pero envidiados de que alguien como Takato. Tendría a varias chicas comiendo en sus manos. Eso hiso que liberaran su furia contra el, pero no lo haría porque Takato seria capaz de eliminarlos a todos.

**Ahora dentro de los pasillos **

Saki junto con sus dos guardaespaldas caminaban en los pasillos y teniendo la mirada de varios alumnos por su belleza. Hasta ve a Takato con Rito y Lala, el sacaba unos dos paquetes para los dos. Mientras la tienda de la academia se encontraba llena de alumnos que pedían comida.

Tengan, tengo suerte de no haber hecho caer el almuerzo – dijo Takato con las manos en la cintura, hasta que el perro robot ladro a Takato – Calma amigo, ya tengo algo para ti – sacando algo de su bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una coqueta para perro en forma de hueso – Ten, para ti – lanzándola y que el pequeño perro lo atrapar y empezara a comer en la cabeza de Takato – Lindo – con una sonirsa, y que mirara a Rito y a Lala sorprendido - ¿Qué ven ustedes dos? – confundido.

Nada, Nii-san es solo que me sorprende que vea ese lado tuyo – dijo Rito con una sonrisa pero algo asustado.

¡Si! ¡Takato deberías mostrar ese lado todo el tiempo, eso hace que luzcas mas lindo que cualquier ser que exista en el universo! – dijo Lala con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso hiso que Takato se sonrojara un poco.

No digas idioteces. Un cosa como se llama este invento tuyo – dijo Takato mostrando al pequeño perro robot que comía la coqueta que le dio para comer.

Yo lo llamo Wow Wow Doggy-kun, una invención mía que invente en caso de que algo pueda pasarme si todo pasara mal. Pero veo que arreglaste para que no te atacara a ti y a Rito – dijo Lala mirando a Takato.

Ya veo. Doggy-kun, ese será su nombre ¿No amigo? – pregunto Takato a Doggy-kun, eso hiso que Doggy-kun le diera un pequeño ladrido contento – Sabia que te encantaría – con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

Eso hiso que todas las alumnas de toda la academia se enternecieran por esa escena al ver a Takato sonriendo tiernamente con el pequeño perro robot, pero los hombres se quedaron envidiados porque el se queda con la atención de las chicas.

"_Parece que Nii-san esta llamando mucho la atención… la atención femenina" _– pensó Rito al ver a su hermano con esa sonrisa, pero luego ve a Lala con sus ojos mirando a Takato y sus mejillas rojas.

Pero la que están mas sonrojadas son Aya y Rin a lado de Saki que tambien se encontraba muy pero muy sonrojada al ver la tierna escena de su caballero con ese pequeño perro que Lala tiene.

"_Que lindo es Takato-san" _– pensó Rin sonrojada sin apartar la mirada de Takato.

"_No puedo dejar de ver tanta lindura" _– pensó Aya también sonrojada y mirando con sus ojos azul marino a Takato daba una sonrisa a ese pequeño perro.

"_Controlate, no puedes caer en los pies de mi caballero. Yo soy la que debe hacer que el caiga en mis pies" _– pensó Saki controlándose al ver la lindura que hace Takato.

¡Takato! – dijo Lala abrazando con mas fuerza a Takato, pero de la nada Doggy-kun le arranca a un pedazo de la camisa y suerte de Lala mostrando la mitad de sus pechos, dejando a Takato muy rojo y se saca su suéter y se lo da a Lala para cubrirse eso hiso que muchos alumnos la miraran con corazones en los ojos.

Ustedes… - dijo Takato luego los mira a todos ellos dando una aura escalofriante y se mostro una calavera de un cráneo – Larguen o morirán – con un tono serio y sus ojos sin brillo, eso hiso que muchos salieran corriendo con mucho miedo – (Suspiro) Doggy-kun… no hagas esas cosas, ¿Entendiste? Estas haciendo que tenga el trabajo de cuidar a Lala mas seguido – mientras que Doggy-kun ladro.

Mientras que Saki se quedo asombrada como sus dos guardaespaldas, ella ve que no solo Lala es capaz de robarle la atención de Todos sino la atención de Takato, eso la hacia sentir celosa.

Bien jugado, pero… - dijo Saki pero después en la hora de gimnasia se podria ver a Saki llevando un conjunto deportivo blanco, pero lleva un pantalón blanco corto eso hiso que muchos de los estudiantes masculino se asombrara – Echen un ojo hacia mi – con una sonrisa, y dando una pose demasiada tentadora y cierra sus ojos – _"Jejeje espero que ella supere eso. Solo espero que Takato-kun me este viendo ahora mismo" _– mientras miraba a todos los chicos embobados por tanta belleza, pero menos Takato y Rito que se encontraba entre la fila, pero Takato tenia una mirada seria – _"Lo tengo. Takato-kun no tolera verme de esa forma y que muchos me vean, lo siento Takato-kun. Esto lo hare que tu tambien me vea" _– mientras atrás de Saki se encontraba Aya y Rin vestida con una playera blanca con un pequeño pantalón negro y sus manos estaban detrás de sus espaldas, pero todos notaron que los chicos se encontraban mirando a Lala vestida con la ropa deportiva.

Todos miraron con tanta belleza a Lala y se acercaron. Pero se hoyo un gran pisotón haciendo que todos los estudiantes se asustaran y miraran a Takato con un cara de pocos amigos y que vieran un agujero en el suelo en su pie derecho.

Todos ustedes. Si la ven de esa manera juro que mi lista de victimas serán la de todos ustedes – dijo Takato muy enojado y causando que todos los estudiantes se fueran corriendo por miedo al ver a Takato – No puedo creerlo. Dame un respiro quieres – con las manos en su cintura, el lleva la misma ropa deportiva que los chicos usan.

Vamos, Nii-san se que Lala-san llama mucho la atención… Pero. ¿No crees que estas sobrepasando? – dijo Rito mirando a Takato y vestido de la ropa deportiva.

Eso lo se, pero ella debería darse cuenta que no debería dejar unos sucios pervertidos las miraran de esa forma. Eso no lo puedo permitir – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados y luego mira a Lala que esta formando un corazón con sus dedos y lo pone entre sus pechos para Takato. Eso causo que el castaño se pusiera un poco rojo y mirara para el otro lado.

Jajaja sin duda eres todo un tsundere – dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

Puede que sea un tsudenre. Pero nunca seria todo un uke como tu – dijo Takato con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Yo no soy un uke! – dijo Rito enojado cómicamente.

Por supuesto que lo eres, les tienes miedo a una chica que ni siquiera tienes las agallas para salir con ella. Solo ella te invita a salir – dijo Takato eso hiso que Rito se enojara.

¡No digas eso! – dijo Rito enojado y sonrojado, mientras tomaba los hombros de Takato y lo agitaba. Eso hiso que todos miraran como los dos hermanos se llevaban se esa forma.

Se nota que Rito-kun y Takato-san se están llevando bien como unos buenos hermanos – dijo Haruna con una gota de sudor en su nuca y una sonrisa.

Es que Rito y Takato siempre se dicen entre si en mala broma. Aunque eso termina que uno de esos dos empiecen a pelear – dijo Lala con una sonrisa, y que una burbuja se mostraba a Takato y a Rito peleando en una cortina de humo. Eso sorprendió mucho a Haruna.

Saki se encontraba bastante frustrada, enojada sobretodo celosa al ver como Lala se llevaba toda la atención y especialmente hace que Takato se vuelva aun mas sobre protector con Lala.

**Ahora en la biblioteca**

Ahí se encontraba unas alumnas y unos alumnos estudiando otros buscaban unos libros. Ahí se encontraba Saki sentada en un sofá mientras Aya y Rin tenían en sus manos un par de abanicos gigantes para darle algo de brisa.

Saki leía una novela romántica de una princesa siendo salvada por su gran caballero de brillante armadura de un dragon feroz, eso hiso que ella fantaseara con Takato. Como a ella la princesa con su largo vestido azul y con su tiara, ella se encontraba abrazada con por su gran caballero de armadura blanca y una capa roja en su espalda, y ese caballero es Takato con una dulce mirada y una encantadora sonrisa.

Awww… ¿Cómo me encantaría que a si sea mi dulce final? – dijo Saki con una sonrisa y en su libro estaban en su pecho, pero de repente se escuchaban unos gritos de un par de alumnos y que ella mirara lo que pasaba.

Ella miro a Lala arriba de una escalera tratando de alcanzar un libro, pero mostraba su ropa interior a todos los estudiantes. Mientras que Takato la miraba y viera la ropa interior de Lala, dejándolo rojo.

Oye Lala. ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – pregunto Takato tapando sus ojos con sus dedos para no ver mas arriba.

Solo un poco mas… - dijo Lala apunto de tomar el libro pero de la nada se resbala y cae. Pero Takato la atrapa de la forma nupcial.

Por favor. Solo dame un respiro de acuerdo – dijo Takato dando un suspiro. Mientras daba una sonrisa y que Lala se sonrojara al ver la sonrisa de Takato. Mientras que los alumnos se encontraban celosos - ¿Qué están mirados todos ustedes? – mirándolos con una mirada cubierta por las sombras y que dos brillos rojos apareciera para ver a los estudiantes que huyeron al ver a un demonio.

Mientras que Saki se encontraba aun mas celosas, ver como Lala es sujetada de esa forma por Takato, como si su caballero fuera el dueño de otra princesa menos de ella.

**Ahora fuera de la academia **

¿Qué intenta esa chica? ¿Trata de darme celos de ahora ella tiene totalmente la atención de Takato-kun? Sobretodo la atención de toda la academia – dijo Saki bastante celosa como frustrada sentada en una banca.

De acuerdo a los rumores. Takato-san no es técnicamente no es novio de Lala, aunque esos son solo rumores de chicos que envidian a Takato-san por su pura suerte – dijo Aya mirando a Saki para y cerca de la banca.

Todo lo que hay aca, solo son alumnos celosos de Takato-kun por estar con esa chica. Si el y yo hubiéramos sido novios – dijo Saki imaginando a ella misma tomando la mano de Takato con una sonrisa, y que todos los alumnos como alumnas se encontraban celosos de ambos por su buena suerte - ¡Pudimos ser la pareja mas envidiada por toda la academia! Pero ahora es esa chica que me quito la atención de el – celosa con sus brazos cruzados eso preocupo un poco a su dos guardaespaldas – Solo queda un método y espero que funcione – levantándose y dando una risa como toda una doncella.

**Ahora en los pasillos de la academia**

Aya y Rin se encontraba caminando hacia el salón en donde se encontraba Lala y Takato, abrieron la puerta mientras que el profesor Honekawa daba a su clase un dictado.

¡Discúlpenos! – dijeron las dos alumnas que entraron y que todos los alumnos y alumnas las mirara, y ven que Rin lleva en su mano un arco con una flecha sin punta de lanza sino una ventosa de plástico.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Honekawa mirando a las dos estudiantes caminando hasta que miraron a Lala y que Lala la mirara a ellas.

Esto es un mensaje de la estudiante de segundo año, Tenjouin Saki-sama – dijo Aya mirando a Lala.

Por favor acepta esta carta – dijo Rin preparándose para lanzar la flecha y apunta a Lala para luego lanzarla pero Lala lo esquiva y dejando que la flecha vaya a la frente de Takato, pero rápidamente Takato atrapa la flecha y ve una carta enrollada en el palo.

¿Creo que es para ti? – pregunto Takato dándole la flecha a Lala y que ella mirara.

Eso es todo – dijo Aya fuera del aula a lado de Rin.

Lamentamos haber interrumpido su clase – dijo Rin mirando al profesor Honekawa y cierra la puerta.

¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Rito mirando a Takato.

¿Si ni siquiera yo lo se? – pregunto Takato confundido pero no le tomaba mucha importancia.

¿Qué quiere decir con desafío? – pregunto Lala mirando a los dos hermanos.

Mientras en toda la academia, se empezaron a escuchar un rumor de la estudiante de segundo Tenjouin Saki reto a la estudiante de primero y transferida Lala en un concurso llamado Miss Sainan. En donde todos los chicos se encontraran ahí por si llega a hacer un concurso de traje de baño.

**Ahora fuera de la academia **

Se podria ver un gran escenario como si fuera un concurso de talento con todo arreglado, enzima del escenario se encontraba Aya y Rin sobretodo con Saki en el centro de las dos con una capa roja que cubria todo su cuerpo. Varios alumnos como alumnas se encontraban ahí para ver el concurso.

Veo que todos los preparativos van a la perfección, ¿No? – dijo Saki a sus guardas espaldas.

Por supuesto, Saki-sama – dijo Aya.

Personalmente le hemos entregado una carta a Lala, como usted le desafía a ella – dijo Rin mirando a Saki.

La razón por la que hago este corcuso de Miss Sainan. No es para llamar la atención sino que es para que Takato-kun me mirara como toda una mujer – dijo Saki con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a sus dos guardaespaldas – Pero… tambien lo hice para que todos vean lo hermosa soy y que ella sea derrotada. Sobretodo… ¡Que mi dulce caballero solo me vea a mi! – fantaseando como Takato se encontraba arrodillado delante de ella, provocando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y para luego empezar a reír como doncella y luego se sacara la capa mostrando que ella llevara un bikini blanco. Para que todos los alumnos miraran esa belleza que ella llevaba y que Saki siguiera riendo como toda una doncella.

**Ahora detrás de la academia **

¡¿Cómo dices que Lala-sama se encuentra en peligro?! – pregunto Zastin alterado con su boca manchada por comer un postre de chocolate.

Exactamente, una arquera trato de atinarle en la cabeza de Lala-sama con una flecha – dijo Peke a Zastin, mientras que Takato se encontraba apoyado contra la pared.

No puedo crees en lo estoy oyendo, ¿Una flecha? Sera un francotirador – dijo Zastin imaginando a un hombre con un arma de fuego – Veo que los asesinos de otros lugares quieren acabar con Lala-sama, ya deben estar infiltrado en la escuela – imaginando a los asesinos posibles para acabar con la vida de Lala – No podemos dejar que Lala-sama salga herida… - pero de repente es golpeado por Takato para hacerlo caer al suelo, que luego Takato le empezara a pisar como una cucaracha.

El único en peligro eres tu, Zastin. Algún día tu inseguridad por Lala te condenara una muerte tan dolorosa con mis propias manos – dijo Takato con un tono muy frio y que mirara a Zastin tirado en el suelo con varias heridas – Por tu culpa hiciste que Lala tuviera la brillante idea de inventar un prototipo para protegerla sin contar que eso provoco que mi día tan tranquilo se arruinara. Sin ofender Doggy-kun – mirando a Doggy-kun a lado de Lala y dando un ladrido.

En verdad lo lamento, Takato-dono. Pero era por la seguridad de Lala-sama – dijo Zastin bastante débil pero recibe otro pisotón que causa que el cayera al suelo con su alma saliendo de su boca.

Si vuelves a decir eso una y otra y otra vez. Te matare – dijo Takato con unos ojos que causaría mucho temor a Zastin – Pero, no es necesario actuar de esa forma. Esa flecha es solo un desafío.

¿Un desafío? – pregunto Lala mirando a Takato.

Por supuesto. Casi la mayoría de los alumnos desafían a otros alumnos para saber quien es el mejor entre todos. En mi opinión Lala, esa tal Tenjouin Saki te desafia por algunas razón – dijo Takato sorprendiendo bastante a Lala.

Un desafío, y pensé que Lala-sama estaría en peligro – dijo Zastin pero luego ve a Takato con unos ojos sin brillos.

Pero eso no significa que te salvaras de mi ¿Escuchaste? – dijo Takato con un tono muy frio y Zastin asistiera con la cabeza muy asustado – Solo espero que no hayas hecho una gran locura en mi casa. Además, Lala es tu decisión si quieres ir o no – mirando a Lala.

¡Si quiero ir! – dijo Lala muy emocionada con una sonrisa.

Sabía que dirías eso – dijo Takato con una gota de sudor en su nuca y mirando a Lala con esa sonrisa.

¡Vamos, Takato debemos ir! – dijo Lala tomando el brazo de Takato para luego arrastrarlo.

Lo siento, pero estaré muy ocupado por ahora – dijo Takato soltando la mano de Lala, y que luego se diera vuelta para irse – Te deseo mucha suerte en tu desafío – empezando a irse para el otro lado – _"Esto de los desafíos son bastante aburridos…" _– dejando de caminar, dando un suspiro – _"Solo por esta vez iré a verla, pero si este concurso se vuelve algo inapropiado me veré forzado interrumpir esto" _– saca su teléfono y hace una llamada – Hola, lamento no poder ir. Estaré algo ocupado, si es algo sumamente… importante. En fin te deseo suerte y de muchas salud, si. Nos vemos, Yamaki – colgando su teléfono y de un salto el desaparece de la nada.

**Ahora en el patio de la academia **

Takato se acerco y miro el gran escenario que Saki habia construido para su desafío contra Lala, el miro con una gota de sudor en su nuca, ahora mira a Rito a lado de Haruna y Saruyama.

Veo que se adelantaron para ver este típico desafío – dijo Takato con las manos en su cintura, mientras tuvo la atención de los tres.

Nii-san, veo que vas a apoyar a Lala-san en este desafío – dijo Rito con una sonrisa al ver a Takato.

No digas eso, solo vengo a darle apoyo moral. Eso es todo – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados.

Se nota que desperdicias todo eso… Aunque, ¡Sera fantástico ver a Lala-chan en traje de baño para enfrentarse a Tenjouin-sempai! – dijo Saruyama con lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

Saruyama… - dijo Takato causando que este se asustara y mirara a Takato, con una aura negra en todo su cuerpo y sus ojos vacios sin brillo – Dilo una vez mas… y te mato ¿Entendiste? – con un tono muy frio capaz de superar las bajas temperaturas del Atlántida.

S-S-Si… - dijo Saruyama muy asustado y mirando a Takato.

Se nota que Nii-san no soporta a ver los pervertidos que tratan de influenciar a Lala-san – dijo Rito con una sonrisa y una gota de sudo en su frente.

Bueno… me alegro que haya alumnos como el y como tu que no hacer esas cosas con una chica – dijo Haruna con una sonrisa al mirar a Rito, provocando que este se sonrojara.

Si… tengo suerte de no ser como ellos – dijo Rito con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas.

Mientras entre la multitud se podría ver a Mio caminando entre la multitud y ve a Takato a lado de Rito con Haruna y Saruyama. Ella se dirigía hacia allá para estar con Takato. Estaba apunto de decir su nombre de la nada, los audios se encendieron provocando un fuerte sonido haciendo que los alumnos y alumnas se taparan los oídos por ese sonido insoportable menos Takato.

¡A la chica de primero Lala! – dijo Saki con un micrófono en su mano, mientras atrás de ella se encontraba el director como el juez de este desafío - ¡Sino vienes aquí en menos de un minuto seré la ganadora de este desafío! Sobretodo… ¡Me tendré que quedar con mi dulce y lindo caballero! – con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas, eso impacto mucho a los estudiantes e incluso a los alumnos que se percataron que Tenjouin Saki tiene a alguien en su mente como en su corazón - Empecemos… - dando un chasquido con sus dedos, hasta que se escucharon el sonido de una maquina que vendría hacia aca, los estudiantes miraron una maquina de construcción con una grúa que era manejado por Aya que lleva un casco de protección como los obreros tienen.

Ella paro por un breve momento al estar cerca de Takato y que luego usara la grúa para atrapar el cuello de la camisa de Takato y lo elevara en el aire, dejándolo muy confundido y con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, mientras que los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos y Saki diera una risa arrogante.

Lala. Como no has venido me quedare con mi lindo caballero que tienes atado en tus manos – dijo Saki sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos y que todos miraran a Takato con mucha envidia.

Disculpa… ¿De dónde salió esa máquina? – dijo Takato mirando a Aya, aun con su tic nervioso en su ojo.

Tengo una licencia para maquinaria pesada – dijo Aya saliendo por unos momentos para ve a Takato.

Ya veo. Que interesante, ¿Pero ahora la pregunta es? ¡¿Y porque yo tengo que ver en este tipo de cosas que Lala debería hacer?! – pregunto Takato enojado, hasta que Aya se dirigía hacia en donde se encontraba Saki.

Bienvenido mi dulce caballero. Es tiempo que caigas a mis pies – dijo Saki dando una posee tan provocativa y sexual con su bikini. Dejando impactado a Takato y que todos los alumnos lo miraran con odio.

¡Takato! ¡Ya tienes a Lala-chan en tus manos y ahora quieres tener a mas chicas! ¡Eres un desgraciado! – grito Saruyama celoso de Takato, provocando que Takato se enojara.

¡¿A quien le llamas desgraciados pedazo de escoria?! – grito Takato dando una mirada lleno de odio, provocando que todos los alumnos se asustaran al ver esos ojos – Juro que cuando salga de esta, ¡Los matare a cada uno de ustedes sucios pervertidos! – causando que los alumnos temblaran de miedo hasta otros se abrazaron entre si.

Tranquilo, tranquilo mi dulce caballero. No desquites tu odios hacia lo de Clase Baja – dijo Saki tomando las mejillas de Takato, provocando que Takato se sonrojara un poco – Deja que mi belleza haga que caigas en mis pies – acercando poco a poco la cara de Takato hacia sus pechos. Dejando muy rojo a Takato.

**Ahora con Rito y Haruna**

¿No deberías hacer algo? – pregunto Haruna a Rito que trataba de pensar, pero solo hace que se rasque la cabeza con sus manos.

¡No se me ocurre nada! – dijo Rito angustiado pero luego da un gran suspiro – Lo siento. Nii-san siempre fue el cerebro y la fuerza de entre nosotros – con la cabeza baja.

No digas eso – dijo Haruna haciendo que Rito la mirara y levantara su cabeza – Al menos estas intentando al hacer algo tan valiente, Rito-kun – con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas.

Haruna-chan – dijo Rito sorprendido como sonrojado.

**Ahora con Mio **

Takato-kun… - dijo Mio preocupada y celosa que su gran amor seria forzado al hacer algo inapropiado. Hasta que escucho unos gritos no tan lejos y mirara.

Todos vieron a Zastin corriendo como loco y siendo perseguido por Doggy-kun que lo perseguía. Mientras que Lala lo persigue a los dos por detrás.

¡Espera! – grito Lala tratando de hacer que Doggy-kun no persiguiera a Zastin.

¿Lala? ¿Ahora que ha hecho en este instante? – pregunto Takato no tan contento.

¡Que bueno que hayas llegado, pero es tarde! ¡Porque ahora ya tengo de vuelta a mi dulce caballero a mi lado! – dijo Saki mirando a Lala, en cambio de eso Zastin la derriba junto con Takato dejándola en una posición muy incomoda. Como Takato en el suelo enzima de Zastin y con Saki sentada en su cara.

"_¿Por qué tengo que sufrir este tipos de cosas?" _– pensó Takato muy rojo con su cara cerca de los muslos de Saki.

Takato, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Lala inocentemente sin saber lo que el esta haciendo.

¿Acaso importa? ¡Solo ayúdame! – dijo Takato mirando a Lala, eso hiso que ella lo ayudara a levantarse del suelo. Mientras que Saki se levantaba y mirara a Lala.

Como te atreviste a empujarme… sobretodo – dijo Saki enojada a levantarse del suelo y mirando a Lala - ¡Al separarme de mi dulce caballero! – acercándose hacia Takato y tomándolo de la mano. Causando que Doggy-kun mirara a Saki y para luego empezara a destrozar el bikini de Saki en pedazos dejándola totalmente desnuda y que todos los alumnos diera un gran grito de emoción y el director aplaudiera al ver el espectáculo. Mientras que Saki empezó a cubrirse y dando un gran grito y que Takato mirara detrás de Saki todo su trasero dejándolo muy rojo - ¡Recordare esta humillación! – empezando a irse desnuda a toda velocidad.

¡Saki-sama! – gritaron Aya y Rin que empezaron a seguir a Saki.

Dejando a Lala muy confundida, mientras que Takato se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa de la tierra. Para luego ve a cada a todos los alumnos con sus ojos vacios causándole mucho temor.

Muy bien, Lala tapate los oídos para que no escuches estos gritos viniendo de cada uno de ellos – dijo Takato a Lala tronando sus puños.

Si – dijo Lal tapándose los oídos con sus manos.

Muy bien, desgraciados… - dijo Takato teniendo la atención de cada unos de esos estudiantes e incluso de Saruyama empezaran a temblar de miedo – Como prometí, los mataría a cada uno de ustedes… - dando una sonrisa simpática – Y yo no rompo mis promesas – lanzándose hacia ellos y que todos empezaran a gritar de miedo y sean golpeados por Takato.

Se nota que Nii-san si se enfado por completo – dijo Rito con una gota de sudor en su frente y dando una sonrisa.

Que se puede hacer, tu hermano es un poco agresivo – dijo Haruna con una gota de sudor y con una sonrisa.

Mientras que Lala miraba como Takato golpeaba a cada unos de esos alumnos sin misericordia, hasta que se mostro el sol iluminando todo el lugar.

**Ahora en el camino de la ciudad de Sainan **

No puedo creer que Nii-san haya hecho esa masacre – dijo Rito caminando a lado de Lala y atrás suyo se encontraba Zastin. Eso causo temor a varias personas al verlo atrás de ellos – (Suspiro) Opino que tendremos mas de una denuncia por violencia escolar sin contar los gastos médicos de cada alumnos que mando al hospital.

Pero… ¿Por qué hiso eso? – pregunto Lala mirando a Rito.

Supongo que Takato-dono trato de demostrar su fuerza como su voluntad ante usted. Lala-sama, eso es lo que todo rey debe tener cuando llegue la hora de conquistar un planeta – dijo Zastin sonando muy orgulloso de tener aun futuro rey muy valiente y fuerte.

¿Enserio? ¿No lo sabia? – pregunto Lala sorprendida.

Aun así deberías no decirlo cuando estamos en la calle, Zastin-san. Te recuerdo que Lala debe ocultar quien es ella realmente – dijo Rito sin darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando.

Eso lo se. Y espero que me perdone Rito-dono. Ahora me dedicare de buscar la forma para que Lala-sama este en un lugar muy seguro – dijo Zastin decido en hacer lo posible para proteger a Lala.

Si lo haces, Nii-san lo convertirá en carne picada recién molida – dijo Rito causando que Zastin le tenga algo de miedo al ver a Takato enojado. Mientras no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba observando y era Aya disfrazada de incognito, con un saco gris y una bufanda amarrilla, lleva un gorro verde con un cubre boca blanco y unas gafas de sol.

Aquí Aya, aquí Aya – dijo Aya en un woki toki – Por favor, responde…

**Mientras en una cafetería **

Se podria ver a Saki tomando una taza de té, con un vestido negra con un chaleco rojo, con mallas en sus piernas y unos zapatos rojos, con unas perlas verde en su cuello, mientras en la misma mesa se encontraba Rin vestida como toda una guardaespalda con su traje formal, ahora Saki saco un Woki toki para responder a Aya.

¿Qué pasa, Aya? – pregunto Saki.

Después de escuchar la conversación de los dos, y sin poder ve a Takato-san por ninguna parte. He descubierto que la estudiante Lala tiene un secreto si no mal escuche – dijo Aya a Saki sorprendiéndola.

¿Un gran secreto? – pregunto Saki sorprendida por lo que escuchaba y luego sonríe – Sigue persiguiéndolos sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

Entendido – dijo Aya cortando el contacto con Saki.

Aun sigue interesada en hacer lo mismo – dijo Rin mirando a Saki.

Por supuesto, si descubro el secreto de Lala. Tal vez Takato-kun la deje por haberle ocultado ese secreto. Por ahora debemos encontrarnos con Aya para seguir siguiendo a Lala – dijo Saki con una sonrisa.

**Flash Back **

**¡Te quiero! **– dijo el director lanzándose hacia Saki, mientras ella gritaba. Pero de la nada el director recibió una patada en la cara y que fuera estrellarse contra el muro de su academia. Eso hiso que Saki se encontrara arrodillada, pero mas tarde alguien la cubre con una capa roja que ella usaba al exponer su cuerpo con su bikini blanco.

**Te encuentras bien **– dijo una voz muy pasiva pero suave, para que Saki abriera sus ojos y mirara a Takato con una sonrisa aunque se encontraba algo sucio por las golpiza que dio a todos los alumnos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo con serias heridas.

**Si… **\- dijo Saki mirando a Takato con sus mejillas rojas.

**No deberías exponer tu cuerpo a estos sucios pervertidos de aquí. Si quiere saber algo, eres mucho mas hermosa si muestras esa sonrisa… **\- dijo Takato sorprendiendo a Saki y que ella lo mirara con sus mejillas rojas a Takato – **Tenjouin-sempai **– con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Con una sonrisa, y con sus mejillas rojas al recordar ese momento que la hacia sentir muy segura a lado de Takato. Saki sentia como la sonrisa de Takato le daba algo de fuerzas para seguir teniéndolo para ella y sus dos amigas.

Algún día. Tu serás mío mi dulce, lindo y encantador caballero – dijo Saki con una sonrisa y levantándose de su silla y que luego diera su risa.

Saki-sama, esta incomodando a la gente – dijo Rin mirando a Saki.

**Ahora en la Base Secreta de Takato y Guilmon**

Takato se encontraba en el taller con un computador conectado a una pequeña plataforma circular, Guilmon se encontraba entrando al taller con toda prisa hacia en donde esta Takato.

Aquí tienes, Takato – dijo Guilmon entregando un pendrive a Takato con sus garras.

Gracias… - dijo Takato tomando el pendrive y conectándolo en un puesto USB. Hasta ve unos programas con un diagramas digital de cierta forma – _"Espero que con esto funcione" _– apretando un botón. Haciendo que la plataforma liberara unos laser que materializaba cierto objeto que lo estaba volviendo real, Takato y Guilmon miraron con asombro todo esto hasta que se quedaron con la boca abierta – Funciona… - dando una sonrisa y mirando a Guilmon que tambien sonría - ¡Funciona! – abrazándolo y dando unos brinco con Guilmon.

¡Funciona! ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona! – dijo Guilmon muy contento con unos brincos y abrazando a su Tamer. Hasta que la plataforma mostro algo que bastante peculiar. Se podría ver un dragón robótico de color blanco.

¡Bien! ¡Ahora conectaremos los datos de Grani en ese nuevo cuerpo! – dijo Takato sacando su D-Ark Ultimate y luego mira un agujero con el mismo tamaño y forma de su D-Ark. Para luego interceptarlo en el lugar mientras Takato seguía tecleando las teclas y ve una barra de cargando diciendo **"Transferencia de Datos" **con eso Takato cruza los dedos para que funcione y no solo el tambien Guilmon con sus garras **"Transferencia de Datos Completada" **eso alivio a Takato y a Guilmon. Mientras que el cuerpo de Grani tonaba de color a rojo carmesí con flanjas amarillas y los ojos negros de Grani se tonaran de color azules.

**Cuanto ha pasado. Takato-kun, Guilmon **– dijo Grani al mirar a los dos de ahí.

¡Grani! – dijo Guilmon yendo hacia en donde esta y lo abraza - ¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta amigo! – con una sonrisa.

**Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta Guilmon **– dijo Grani sonando muy contento.

No fue muy fácil encontrar los datos restantes de tu configuración en el sistema. Aunque Yamaki-san, me dio un programa con todo sistema incluido sin contar el diagrama de tu anterior cuerpo, lo mas difícil es encontrar la información necesaria de ti con memoria incluida para que recuerde los momentos que Guilmon estuvo contigo y con los demás – dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

**Ya veo, agradezco mucho su ayuda Takato-kun. Y en verdad lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que pasar ustedes, pude sentir todo lo que ustedes sentia en aquella pelea **– dijo Grani sonando bastante deprimido si poder ayudarlos.

No te preocupes, eso quedo en el pasado… ahora debemos mirar hacia adelante para esforzarnos a derrotar a los Digimon en Sainan – dijo Takato con una sonrisa, eso sorprendió bastante a Grani. Hasta que oyeron un sonido muy peculiar como una alarma - ¿Quién será esta vez? – saliendo del taller para luego ir hacia al laboratorio y ve una video llamada - ¿Una video llamada? – apretando el botón, mostrando en la pantalla a alguien.

**Es bueno verte, Takato-kun **– dijo una voz de un hombre de cabello rubio de unos treinta cinco años con un par de gafas negras.

Yamaki-san, me alegro de verlo hoy. ¿Cómo va con la junta? – dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

**Bastante bien, pero ahora la junta demorara aun mas para conversar a los grandes de todos los países sobre el Proyecto Tamers **– dijo Yamaki con una sonrisa.

¿El Proyecto Tamers? – pregunto Takato mirando a Yamaki confundido.

**Por supuesto. El proyecto se vasa de crear una organización en todos los países necesarios con problemas con Digimon y que ahí encuentren a los Tamers elegidos para proteger el lugar **– dijo Yamaki sorprendiendo a Takato.

Ya veo. Eso suena muy interesante, pero es necesario que no solo debas hacer eso. Tambien deben entrenar a los Tamers para que ayuden a sus Digimon en el comienzo del combate – dijo Takato.

**Se exactamente lo que debo hacer. Te recuerdo que ya dejaste de ser mi asistente cuando te habían adoptado la familia Yuuki **– dijo Yamaki con una sonrisa, eso hiso que Takato riera un poco.

Eso lo se. Pero solo lo hago como en los viejos tiempo como asistente de unos trece días – dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

**Tu con tu experiencia de asistente de unos treces días. Con ese intelecto te podría dar un trabajo en una de nuestras instalaciones **– dijo Yamaki.

Gracias, pero no gracias me conformo con esto, puede que la paga sea alta pero no me guasta que la paga sea más alta- dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados y con la cabeza – Solo quiero pedirle una cosa mas.

**¿Qué cosa? **– pregunto Yamaki confundido.

Que no ponga una organización acá en Sainan – dijo Takato levantando su mirada y ve a Yamaki con un ceño fruncido – No quiero que Rito y Mikan-chan se enteren de esto. Si tengo que mantener mi secreto por el bienestar de ello lo hare, pero no quiero que los dos se interesen a unirse a los Digimon Tamers – con un tono serio.

**Se perfectamente lo que dice. Y no permitiré que ponga una organización ahí en Sainan. Solo ten cuidado, tarde o temprano ellos sabrán quien eres realmente **– dijo Yamaki cortando la comunicación.

Y es el precio que voy llevar… aunque tenga que morir. Lo hare protegiéndolos e incluso a los demás – dijo Takato recordando a Rito y Mikan junto con Risa, Mio, Haruna, Saruyama – En especial… Lala – recordando a Lala con esa sonrisa.

**Ahora en el camino **

(Suspiro) Me sorprende que Yamaki-san haga ese proyecto. Pero que se puede hace, casi la mayoría del mundo tienen problemas relacionados con Digimon Salvajes – dijo Takato caminando hasta que para ver el cielo de noche estrellado – Como me gustaría vivir en paz sin tener que pelear contra ellos, vivir tranquilamente con mi nueva familia, con vivir Rito y Mikan-chan como el hermano mayor sobre protector. E incluso… - recordando la sonrisa de Lala que hiso que Takato sonriera – Tener la necesidad de conocer un poco mas a Lala, ja. Que estoy diciendo, parezco como todo un enamorado – para luego mira al suelo, pero ahora ve el cielo pero nota algo extraño como un cohete y uso sus goggles para ver y lo aumento el zoom para ver que era ese cohete. Pero ve que no solo es un cohete sino una nave que realmente es su habitación. Dejando a Takato con tic nervioso en su ojo derecho – Ahora lo mato. Zastin… – desapareciendo del lugar a gran velocidad.

**Ahora en la casa Yuuki**

Takato habia llegado a su casa, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar rápidamente para ir hacia su habitación, pero a Rito con una playera de manga larga de color gris y el color de sus mangas es color marón, se encontraba acompañado de Mikan que vestia de una playera con flanjas morada y gris. A lado suyo se encontraba Zastin.

¿Alguien me podría explicar porque vi mi habitación como una nave yéndose hacia el espacio? – pregunto Takato con los brazos cruzados y teniendo la atención de todos y que Zastin se helara la sangre – Zastin, ¿Me lo puede explicar? – con unos ojos con deseo de matarlo de mil formas diferentes.

A… bueno, Takato-dono. Veraz habia contruido tu habitación como una nave de escape si su planeta llega a ser destruido. Para que Lala-sama y toda su familia se alejen de ahí – dijo Zastin muy asustado pero lo estaba aun mas al ver los ojos de Takato - ¡Pero no se preocupe yo ire personalmente a traer a Lala-sama junto con su habitación intacto! – activando su tele transporte.

Yo mañana me encargare de el. Rito, Mikan busquen las palas porque ahora… le preparare un funeral digno a un ser sin cerebro – dijo Takato con una sonrisa macabra eso hiso que Rito y Mikan tuvieran una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

¿Qué paso con todo ese pacifismo? – pregunto Rito.

Debe ser que se fue junto con la habitación de Onii-chan – dijo Mikan.

**Ahora en la habitación de Takato**

¡Esto es increíble! – dijo Lala mirando la ventana de Takato lo alto que están, vestida con una toalla amarilla. Mientras que Saki sale de la mesa de Takato eso hiso que Lala la mirara – Oh... Eres tu la chica que se sento en la cara de Takato – con un sonrisa.

¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – pregunto Saki bastante asustada y angustiada, mientras sacude a Lala tomándola de los hombros - ¡¿Por qué esta habitación se encuentra volando hacia el espacio?!

Esta bien, esta bien. Solo cálmate – dijo Lala tratando de calmar a Saki, causando que ella cayera al suelo de rodillas.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme con todo esto? – pregunto Saki sentada en el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos por lo asustada que esta.

Lala-sama, debemos detener la habitación de Takato-dono y volver a tierra – susurro Peke a Lala sin que Saki la escuchara.

Esto es un problema… como es una nave de escape no debe tener un panel de control – dijo Lala muy calmada.

**Ahora con Zastin**

Se podria ver a Zastin en una nave, tocando cada botones encendiendo la nave y que la ventana se cerrara, para que el oxigeno no salga de su nave. Ahora Zastin despego de su la nave gigante que se encontraba en el espacio y fue directo hacia la habitación de Takato, acompañando con otras naves.

¡Lala-sama! ¡Ahora ire a salvarla junto con la habitación de Takato-dono! – dijo Zastin en su nave.

**Ahora en la habitación de Takato**

Saki miraba por la ventana lo alto que estaba la habitación de Takato. Mientras que Lala encontró un panel de control pero le resultaba muy difícil por no sabia cual seria el botón del regreso.

Ahora Zasitin habia llegado a la habitación de Takato junto con las dos naves que lo acompañaba, Lala miraba en la ventana y ve a Zastin pero Saki tambien y empezó a golpear la ventana para pedile que la rescaten, pero Zastin se adelanta dejando a Saki preocupada y que fuera hacia la otra ventana para ver si habia alguien.

¡Se ha ido! – dijo Saki preocupada y luego mira a Lala - ¡Oye date prisa y has algo! – asustada, mientras que Lala estaba buscando el botón correcto.

¿Sera este? – pregunto Lala apretando un botón causando que el techo de la habitación y disparando una series de misiles hacias las naves que acompañaban a Zastin.

¡Esto es malo, evasión! – grito Zastin a las dos naves para esquivar los misiles. Mientras en el cielo los misiles empezaron a estallar, dejando a Takato con tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

¡Maldicion! – grito el guardia porque su nave que esta en llamas y fue atacada por unos de los misiles.

¡No puede ser! – dijo otro guardia con su nave en llamas.

Zastin estaba esquivando unos dos misiles que se dirigían hacia el, con una sonrisa arrogante el pudo esquivar uno de los misiles provocando que estallara. Pero el otro misil se le acabo el propulsor, luego en su nave su radar le mostro otro siguiente misil aun con su sonrisa arrogante lo esquiva pero no se percato del otro misil que se le acabo el propulsor causando que gritara y que su nave explotara.

**Ahora con Takato **

(Suspiro) Ahora tengo que hace todo yo – dijo Takato yéndose hacia la salida de la entrada, dejando a Rito y a Mikan algo sorprendidos.

Nii-san. ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Rito mirando a Takato.

Ire por mi habitación y por Lala – dijo Takato saliendo de la casa, y empieza a correr a toda velocidad. Mientras apretad el botón de su reloj - ¡Grani, espero que estés listo para volar!

**Ahora en el taller**

**¡Si! **– dijo Grani brillando sus ojos de un color azul por un segundo, mientras que la plataforma se inclinaba hacia arriba. Mientras que Grani activara sus propulsores y ve que las compuerta se abrieran y saliera volando a gran velocidad de la entrada de academia.

¡Nos vemos, Grani! – dijo Guilmon despidiéndose de Grani.

**Ahora con Takato**

Takato se encontraba corriendo, para luego da unos saltos en casas diferentes en cada techo. Hasta canaliza toda sus fuerzas en sus piernas para dar un gran salto provocando un agujero en el techo de una casa para ir directamente hacia el cielo y que viera a Grani ahí.

Takato miro a Grani acercándose hacia el, y ahora Takato puso sus pies enzima de Grani uniendo sus pies en la espalda de Grani como un imán al metal.

¡Es hora! – dijo Takato poniéndose sus goggles y mirando al cielo.

**Si, Takato-kun **– dijo Grani volando a alta velocidad hacia arriba, y en donde esta la habitación de Takato.

**Ahora en la habitación de Takato**

Mmm… ¿Tal vez este sea el botón correcto? – pregunto Lala presionando otro botón, causando que de vuelta mande los mismo misiles hacia Takato.

Pero Grani empieza a volar y esquivar cada misiles que se aproximaba hacia el, con movimientos acrobáticos e incluso cada uno de esos misiles estaba apunto de dirigirse hacia Takato. Eso hiso que Takato saltara separándose de Grani y pusiera un pie en el misil luego volviera a saltar y poner sus pies enzima de Grani causando una gran explosión detrás de el. Para después Grani volara a gran velocidad hacia la habitación.

Oh… ¿Me equivoque de vuelta? – pregunto Lala fijándose que volvió presionar de vuelta el botón equivocado - ¿Qué tal este? – presionando otro botón, pero eso hiso que los propulsores de la habitación de Takato fuera a gran velocidad provocando movimiento y Saki sea empujada hacia la puerta causando que la puerta se abriera y que ella se sujetaba de los bordes con sus manos.

Ayudame…¡Ayudame! – grito Saki con toda sus fuerzas, eso hiso que Takato la mirara.

¡Mas rápido! ¡Grani! – grito Takato.

**¡Si! **– grito Grani incrementando la velocidad.

¡Resiste! – dijo Lala sujetándose de algo para luego acercar su mano para tomar a Saki, pero fue demasiado tarde Saki se habia soltado y cayera en lo mas alto.

Takato se percato que vio a Saki caer, eso hiso que se impulsara hacia ella enzima de Grani para poder alcanzarla, mientras que Saki miro en el cielo una figura que la abrazaba y se sorprende a ver a Takato.

Takato-kun… - djo Saki mirando a Takato para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Ya te tengo, Tenjouin-sempai – dijo Takato con una sonrisa, para luego tomarla en forma nupcial y aterrizar enzima de Grani. Mientras que Grani vuela cerca de un parque para que Takato dejara a Saki acostada en una banca con mucho cuidado, para luego subirse enzima de Grani – Necesitare alcanzar mi habitación a una gran velocidad.

**Takato-kun, sino mal recuerdo tengo algo lo cual podamos movernos a una velocidad que supere a la luz. Asi podremos alcanzar esa nave **– dijo Grani sorprendiendo a Takato.

Bien. ¡A toda potencia, Grani! – dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

**¡Ahí…! **– dijo Grani cambiando la flamas de sus propulsores de color azul a rojo carmesí - **¡Vamos! **– volando a gran velocidad provocando una onda de viento sacudiendo unos arboles. Ahora Grani volara a una velocidad capaz de romper a la velocidad de la luz. Takato trata de soportar la presión de ir mas rápido y ve la ventana de su habitación.

¡Ahora! – dijo Takato dando un fuerte salto hacia la ventana de su habitación rompiéndola y estuviera dentro, eso sorprendió mucho a Lala.

¡Takato! – dijo Lala sorprendida al ver a Takato aquí.

¡Apártate! – dijo Takato moviendo a Lala del panel del control y apretando cada botones y luego presiona el ultimo botón. Haciendo que su habitación se detuviera y volviera automáticamente a tierra, eso hiso relajar a Takato y luego presiona un botón de su reloj – Misión cumplida Grani, vuelve al taller para que recuperes tus energías – comunicando a Grani.

_**Enseguida, Takato-kun **_– comunico Grani a Takato.

¡Takato es bueno volverte a ver! – dijo Lala yendo hacia el pero su toalla se le cae dejando a Takato totalmente rojo, pero ella lo abraza la cabeza con sus pechos al descubierto.

¡Lala, ponte algo de ropa por milésima vez! – dijo Takato muy rojo en su habitación. Mientras su habitación se dirige hacia su casa.

Eh… Acaso no puedes abrazarme en nuestro nido de amor – dijo Lala sonando muy deprimida.

¿No digas nido de amor a mi habitacion? Y es mas ¿De donde sacaste esa palabra? – pregunto Takato.

Por televisión – dijo Lala muy contenta.

Dame un respiro – dijo Takato sonando muy cansado.

**Mientras en el parque**

Saki se encontraba desmayada en una banca, pero luego abre los ojos y se levanta para luego mirar todo el lugar muy confundida.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunto Saki muy confundida, hasta que su celular vibraba y lo contesta - ¿Si?

_¡Saki-sama! ¡¿En donde esta?!_ – pregunto Rin muy preocupada.

Estoy bien. Al parecer me encontré dormida en un parque enzima de una banca – dijo Saki mirando la banca a Rin.

_Ya veo. Iremos hacia allá para recogerla _– dijo Rin cortando la llamada.

"_Entonces…" _– pensó Saki mirando el cielo junto con la luna llena y las estrellas en el cielo – _"Todo fue un sueño…" _ \- recordando a Takato con una sonrisa, causando que ella se sonrojara y diera una sonrisa – _"Aun en sueños… siempre estarás ahí protegiéndome como el caballero que eres… Takato-kun" _– con una sonrisa y mirando la luna llena.

**Continuara**

**Avance **

**Lala: Sabes me estaba preguntando cual es la madre rana.**

**Takato: ¿Para que quieres preguntarme? **

**Lala: Es solo para descubrirla y analizarla.**

**Takato: Podrías dejar a un lado eso de mi.**

**Lala: En el próximo capitulo: Un Alíen venido para Asesinar.**

**Yamaki: No se lo pierdan. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Un Alíen venido para Asesinar**

Ahora dentro de las alcantarillas, se podría oír unos pasos que parecía acelerado. Esos pasos vinieron de un Gekomon que corría dentro de las alcantarillas como loco porque detrás de el se encontraba Takato a lado de Guilmon.

¡Alto ahí! – dijo Takato persiguiendo a Gekomon, mientras que Guilmon se lanza y lo atrapa con sus brazos.

_**¡Salto de Rana! **_– dijo Gekomon saliendo de los brazos de Guilmon de un salto y empieza a irse de vuelta.

¡No escaparas! – dijo Takato de un paso desaparece y aparece delante de Gekomon - ¡Te tengo! – con una sonrisa y atrapa a Gekomon con sus brazos.

Gekomon trato de liberarse pero era inútil, hasta que mando una onda ultra sónica desde su boca, causando que a Takato le doliera sus oídos y Guilmon se tapara los oídos. Pero despues dejo de hacerlo, mientras del agua sucia se vería a unos Gekomon furiosos dejando Takato impresionado. Ahora los Gekomon se lanzaron contra y lo empezaron a golpear y otros a mordedlo con sus dientes.

¡Takato, resiste! – dijo Guilmon tomando mucho aire y que su cara se toné de roja, dejando a los Gekomon impresionados y Takato mirara la cara de Guilmon eso le hiso preocupar - _**¡Llamarada Bebe! **_ \- lanzando un potente lanzallamas de un color rojizo desde su boca, causando que los Gekomon y Takato se preocuparan.

**Ahora en la base secreta**

La puerta se deslizaron al mostrar a un Takato bastante quemado con unos Digi-Huevos blanco con unas líneas azules un pocos separadas en sus brazos como en su espalda que lleva una cesta. Luego da un suspiro que libero un poco de humo.

No puedo creer que estos Digimon siempre aparecen en las alcantarillas – dijo Takato dejando la cesta y los Digi-Huevos en el sofá mientras se sentaba.

Si. Pero al menos no nos hemos enfrentado a unos Numemon, porque sus excrementos son imposible de deshacer – dijo Guilmon sentando a lado de Takato en el sofá.

Ni me lo digas, tarde mucho deshacerme su inmundo olor. Hasta incluso tenia que ir a haber unos Digi-Traficantes que vendia sus productos ilegales del Digital World al Mundo Humano. Tuve que caer muy bajo para ello – dijo Takato dando un suspiro tan grandes, hasta que oyeron las campanas de clase – Bueno, será mejor irme a la ducha y cambiarme de inmediato, hoy tenemos una clase de Biología y debemos examina una rana – dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño.

Debe ser duro lidiar con lo asqueroso. Aunque a mi no me molesta pero debería darme una ducha – dijo Guilmon yendo hacia su baño personal.

**Pero ahora en el espacio exterior **

Se podria ver una especie de meteoro iba dirigiéndose hacia la tierra. Mientras en la nave en donde se encontraba Zastin y sus hombres escanearon ese meteoro que dirigía en la tierra.

¡Capitan Zastin! – dijo un guardia a Zastin que miro su escáner y monitorio una nave extraterrestre dirigiéndose hacia la tierra – Un objeto no identificado se dirige hacia la tierra. ¡¿Qué hacemos… Capitan Zastin?! – mirando a Zastin que se encontraba en el panel superior.

Ya están apareciendo – dijo Zastin abriendo sus ojos con un tono serio – Estaba esperando este momento. Las cosas serian mas fáciles con mi ayuda, pero… - con los brazos cruzados – Conociendo a Takato-dono, el esta totalmente listo en todo tipo de situaciones como estas. Solo le deseare mucha suerte en su combate… Takato-dono – mirando la ventana y viendo las estrellas.

**Ahora en la tierra**

**Academia Sainan**

Ese meteoro se dirigía hacia la azotea de la academia, y ahora en los pasillos se podria ver una especie de criatura alta con largos brazos y de escama verdoso con una cara espantosa como un anfibio corriendo como loco y con ganas de ir al baño.

¡Baño! ¡Baño! – dijo la criatura una y otra vez, hasta que ve el baño para chico, mientras hacia su necesidades pero en la azotea de la academia habia un gran agujero superficial. Hasta que termina – Ghiblee… - con una sonrisa en sus labios y sacando su lengua - ¿En donde esta Lala? – empezando a olfatear por todos lados y empieza a caminar por todo el pasillo y se detiene – Lala esta aquí – mirando que esta en la clase de biología – Huele al olor de Lala – con su sonrisa, y mira por la ventana de la clase.

**Ahora en el salón de Biología**

¡Muy bien, ahora comencemos a diseccionar nuestras ranas! – dijo el profesor a todos sus estudiantes.

¡Si! – dijeron unos alumnos algo desanimados por no hacer tal cosa.

Takato, ¿Qué quiere decir con "Diseccionar"? – pregunto Lala mirando a Takato sentado a su lado sobre la rana muerta en una bandeja y con sus extremidades estiradas mostrando su estomago.

Con diseccionar, se refiere abrirlo y ver lo que tiene dentro para luego examinarlo – dijo Takato mostrándole el bisturí en su mano izquierda.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Lala de nuevo.

Para aprender mas de las ranas y ver lo que tienen, como sus órganos, pulmones e incluso estómago – dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

Ya veo. Eso significa que debo aprender mas de ti Takato, ¿Cómo funciona tu cuerpo e incluso como puedes resistir todo? – pregunto Lala mirando a Takato y acercándose hacia el – Es por eso… - dejando un poco tenso a Takato - ¡Takato quiero diseccionarte! – con una gran sonrisa.

No. No tienes que hacer tal locura, eso se considera bastante malo, ademas si tienes que diseccionarme tendría que morir y que me abrieras como una rana – dijo Takato con las manos en su cintura.

¿Eh? ¡Pero quiero examinarte! – dijo Lala acercándose bastante a Takato sin que el mostrara ninguna expresión y acariciando su mejilla con la de Takato.

Oye, es enserio – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados, mientras fuera de la clase la criatura mira todo y se quedo celoso.

Lala, ¿Cómo se atreve ese terrícola a tomar algo que es mío? – dijo la criatura muy enojada, eso hiso que Takato se percatara y viera por la puerta.

"_¿Qué extraño? Sentí que alguien me estaba maldiciones… Debe ser otro de esos inútiles, mas tarde me encargare de ello" _– pensó Takato mirando seriamente la ventana del salón, mientras recibía los mimos de Lala que quería examinarlo.

"_Casi me descubre…" _– pensó la criatura en cuclillas y con sus manos tapando su boca – _"Ese terrícola tiene unos sentidos muy agudos. Me sera muy difícil acabar con el…" _– guardando silencio.

**Ahora en el salón de biología **

Ya deberías para Lala – dijo Takato mirando a Lala.

¿Eh? Pero quiero diseccionarte, asi para aprender mucho de ti – dijo Lala con una sonrisa, con una pinza en su mano derecha y su bisturí en su mano izquierda.

Pero para ello deberías matarme y luego abrirme – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Lala.

No te preocupes, Lala-chan. Puedes examinarme a mi ¿Si lo deseas? – dijo Saruyama apareciendo en frente de Takato y mirando a Lala con una sonrisa. Eso hiso que Lala usara la pinza y le mete en el estomago de Saruyama y le estira el obligo, haciendo que este gritara. Pero Takato le da una patada en la espalda para hacerlo caer.

Si ese es tu método para conquistar a una chica, te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Estarías haciendo en ridículo en frente de todos incluyendo todas las chicas de aquí – dijo Takato sorprendiendo a todos, mientras que Takato saca su pie de la espalda de Saruyama que quedo noqueado y vuelve a su asiento luego se percata de que Lala lo mirara con una sonrisa en sus labios y con la pinza y el bisturí – _"Dame un respiro" _(Suspirando) – con los ojos cerrados y mira a Lala – Si Lala, si quiere saber mas de mi… - sonrojándose bastante - ¿Qué te parece al terminar la clase vayamos al parque y luego comer un helado? – eso sorprendió mucho a Lala causando que se sonrojara y los alumnos quedaran impactados, los alumnos quisieron matar a Takato, pero no se podria hacer nada.

¡Si! – dijo Lala abrazando a Takato, con sus mejillas rojas y con su linda sonrisa. Ella acariciaba la mejilla de Takato con la suya.

"_Al menos hice que ya dejara de acecharme de esa forma" _– pensó Takato sonrojado, mientras su mejilla es acariciada por la mejilla de Lala.

Veo que Nii-san esta solucionando bien la situación – dijo Rito mirando con una sonrisa.

Si. Takato-san es bastante bueno en calmar a Lala-san – dijo Haruna con una sonrisa pero deja de sonreír – Aunque… - mirando a Mio agitando sus puños por lo celosa que estaba ella al ver que Takato esta invitado a Lala.

**Fuera del salón **

"_Ese miserable terrícola… juro que no lo perdonare al conquistar a Lala" _– pensó la criatura muy celoso como enojado, pero de la nada un bisturí de encontraba cerca de la puerta, eso causo que la criatura se alejara de la puerta. Viendo como esos bisturí se encontraba trabado en la puerta causando temor a la criatura.

**Ahora en el salón **

"_Sentí la misma presencia… pero parece que se esta escondiendo de nuevo" _– pensó Takato con seriedad, mientras al su alrededor se encontraba varios estudiantes algo aterrados al ver como Takato lanzaba esos bisturí en la puerta – Disculpe, sensei. Puede proseguir con la clase – volviendo a su lugar, a lado de Lala.

**Ahora fuera del salón **

"_Ese terrícola es muy peligroso, el sabia que me encontraba ahí, pero he notado que ese terrícola no solo tiene a Lala en la palma de su mano. También tienen los sentimiento de aquella chica con gafas" _– pensó la criatura sonriendo macabramente – _"Ahora se como poder capturarlo y a si alejarlo de Lala para que ella sea toda mia" – _sin darse cuenta que el director caminaba por lo pasillos.

¿Qué haces con ese disfraz? – pregunto el director mirando a la criatura, eso hiso que la criatura lo mirara. El director empezó a mirar por todo lados – Esta muy bien hecho este disfraz.

¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto la criatura mirando al profesor atentamente.

Yo soy el director de esta academia – dijo el director mirando a la criatura.

¿El director? ¡Perfecto! – dijo la criatura con una gran sonrisa – En ese caso… - haciendo que su cuerpo se empezara salir humo y que su forma cambiara, causando que el director mucho temor al ver a la criatura con la forma exacta suya. Mientras que la criatura abre su boca liberando un brillo con un espiral causando que el autentico director cayera desmayado.

Ahora el falso director reía una forma maligna y empezó a arrastrar al autentico director. Mientras en la academia llego al segundo tiempo, en el salón se encontraba todos los alumnos comiendo otros se encontraba conversando. Mio junto con Risa y Haruna conversaban alegremente, mientras se escucharon unos pasos acercándose hacia el salón, haciendo que Saruyama tomaba una caja con jugo pero luego ve a alguien.

¿Director? – pregunto Saruyama al ver al falso director muy serio pero calmado.

El falso director miraba por todo lados y veía a Mio con una sonrisa y conversando con Haruna y Risa, eso hiso que el riera ya que encontró a la que buscaba.

¡Tú, la de ahí! – dijo el falso director, teniendo la atención de Mio.

¿Necesita algo, director? – pregunto Mio mirando al director.

Tengo que decirte algo. Sígueme – dijo el falso director a Mio.

Es que ahora estamos en receso, no podría ser para otro momento – dijo Mio con su almuerzo en su pupitre.

Es de suma importancia, y necesito que vengas. Pero ya – dijo el falso director sorprendiendo a Mio.

Esta bien… - dijo Mio levantándose de su asiento y se dirige hacia en donde se encuentra el falso director.

Por cierto, ¿En donde esta Lala-chan? – pregunto el falso director.

Se fue en busca de Takato, pero lamentablemente ella no lo encontró así que decidió ir a comer con Rito por ciertas cosas – dijo Haruna mirando al director.

Ya veo… - dijo el falso director con una sonrisa.

**Ahora en la azotea **

Oye… ¿No crees que este gran agujero es…? – pregunto Rito mirando el gran agujero en el techo de la azotea.

Mmm… ¿No lo se? ¿Pero… que podría ser? – pregunto Lala mirando ese agujero pero tratando de pensar para descubrirlo.

Lala-sama, ¿No sera que hay un invasor en la tierra? – pregunto Peke sorprendiendo a Lala y a Rito.

**Ahora en el salón **

Bueno, dígale a Matsuda Takato que Sawada Mio estará conmigo para algo importante – dijo El falso director con una sonrisa.

Si – dijo Saruyama mirando extraño al director.

Muy bien, vamos Sawada-san – dijo el falso director mirando a Mio.

¿A dónde? – pregunto Mio mirando al falso director.

Iremos al gimnasio. Ahí hablaremos de una cosa importante – dijo el falso director yendo hacia la entrada del salón.

Pero… - dijo Mio.

¡Solo vamos! – dijo el falso director con un tono muy mandado, haciendo que Mio se asustara.

Si… - dijo Mio muy asustada pero obedeció a su director.

Mio siguio al falso director dejando a Saruyama junto Risa y Haruna confundidos pero, Risa y Haruna se empezaron a preocupar por Mio de porque el director le levanto la vamos de esa forma.

¿Qué quera el director con Mio-chan? – pregunto Haruna preocupada por su amiga.

¿No lo se? Pero… - dijo Risa sacando su teléfono celular y hace un llamada – Si algo llega a pasarle a Mio, tendría que llamarlo a el. En caso de emergencia – sorprendiendo a Haruna.

Hablas de… - dijo Haruna sabiendo a quien llamara Risa.

Si… Takato – dijo Risa esperando una llamada de Takato.

**Ahora en la ciudad**

Las personas como niños, adultos y ancianos empezaron a huir de una especie de monstruo que atemorizaba la ciudad, aunque no causaba destrozo solo se quedo ahí quieto y es ShoguGekomon, que se encontraba quieto. Mientras que Takato se quedo para ahí pensando en algo con los brazos cruzados pero es interrumpido por una llamada en su teléfono celular y después lo responde.

Si, ¿Diga? – pregunto Takato en su teléfono.

_Takato. Algo esta ocurriendo… ¿No se como explicarlo? _– contesto Risa dejando un poco sorprendido a Takato.

Solo dilo, Risa – dijo Takato.

_He notado algo raro en el director. El no se comporta como lo es antes, el llamo a Mio-chan y la obligo a irse con el hacia el gimnasio para algo importante. Me estoy empezado a preocupar a lado de Haruna – _dijo Risa sonando preocupada, dejando a Takato con los ojos vacios.

Ire de inmediato, no tardare – dijo Takato con un tono frio, cortando la llamada y luego ve a Guilmon tratando de empujar a ShoguGekomon.

Es inútil. Si tanto quieren hacer que me mueva y vuelva al Digital World. Quiero que me busquen algo importante – dijo ShoguGekomon a los dos.

Escucha, no tengo tiempo para unos de tus jueguitos. Pero te dejare a mano de una persona la cual conozco. Ella es una de las mejores en buscar tus cosas y resolver crímenes – dijo Takato marcando una llamada en su teléfono celular – Hola, Kyoko-san. Lamento haberla llamado a esta hora necesito que me hagas un favor.

_¿Conque un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor, Takato-kun? _– dijo Kyoko con algo de interés.

Necesito que mandes a Ami-san para que me ayude en una especie de caso de un ShoguGekomon. En busca de un objeto – dijo Takato mirando a ShoguGekomon dando un bostezo causando que Guilmon también se pegara el bostezo.

_Ya veo, mandare a Ami para ayudarte en esta. Pero no te olvides, si haces un favor me vas a dar algo ¿Entendiste? –_ dijo Kyoko con un tono picaron y un poco bromista.

Si… solo dime lo que quiere y se lo cumpliré – dijo Takato sonando algo preocupado y asustado por hacer esto.

_Fufufu… Eso será cuando vengas a mi agencia~ _\- dijo Kyoko cortando la llamada, dejando a Takato en blanco.

"_¿Qué acabo de hacer? " _– pensó Takato estando muy blanco por lo que iba a pasar y luego siente una mano y causando que volteara y mirara a una joven de unos diecisiete años de edad bastante alta de cabello rosado rojizo, tiene unos dos bellos ojos azules turquesa, lleva una camisa amarilla de manga corta pero las mangas son de color negras con unos líneas amarrillas, en el pecho de la camisa se encontraba unos dos círculos, lleva una falda corta mostrando sus largas y finas piernas con unas largas calcetines amarillas y con unos tenis negros con líneas amarillas, lleva en su espalda una mochila amarilla y en su cabello lleva sujetado unos goggles pero sus lazos son de goma y lo sujeta de lado izquierdo, en su mano derecha lleva un guante negro – Ami-san, has llegado tan rápido – sorprendido.

Es una ventaja de ser parte cibernética y parte humana. Y es bueno volverte a ver Takato-sempai – dijo Ami con una linda sonrisa en sus labios, dejando un poco incomodo a Takato.

No hay razón de usar el sempai en mi. Pero lo permitiré por esta vez, necesito que busques un objeto importante a ShoguGekomon de parte mía. Es que hoy ocurrió algo y debo ir de inmediato a ver lo que esta ocurriendo – dijo Takato sonando serio, dejando a Ami muy sorprendida.

Esta bien, solo por esta vez. No te olvides de visitarme en la Agencia de Kyoko-san, ella me pidió que no te olvides – dijo Ami dejando un poco en blanco a Takato.

S-Si… Cuídese Ami-san – dijo Takato tomando a Guilmon y lo lleva hacia la moto deportiva, y luego se sube y se pone el casco y empieza a andar hacia su academia a gran velocidad.

No nunca cambias, Takato-sempai – dijo Ami sonrojada con su sonrisa, mientras que ShoguGekomon empieza a reír teniendo la atención de ella - ¿De qué ríes?

Suenas como si estuvieras enamorada de ese niño. Esos suevas y lindo latidos son una linda y preciosa melodía para mis oídos – dijo ShoguGekomon, dejando a Ami muy roja y se cubre su cara por sus manos.

¡Kyaaa! ¡No digas! Yo… yo solo veo a Takato-sempai como un ejemplo de admiración… - dijo Ami recordando una sonrisa de Takato dedicada para ella, haciendo que ella jugara con sus dedos como una joven enamorada – Aunque… no me importaría salir con Takato-sempai a una cita… ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! - cubriendo su cara roja con sus manos.

Ami. ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Terriemon en los hombros de Ami como una bufanda.

Hahahaha esta joven. Sin duda esta muy enamorada de ese niño, que rara – dijo ShoguGekomon con una gran sonrisa.

¡No digas eso! – grito Ami muy avergonzada sobretodo roja.

**Ahora en la academia **

Takato habia llegado a la academia, dejando la moto junto con Guilmon, mientras que Guilmon abrió una compuerta debajo del suelo cerca de la academia, para bajar junto con la moto. Ahora Takato corría hacia el gimnasio y ve a Lala.

Lala. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Takato mirando a Lala.

Takato, Rito y yo hemos visto una especie de agujero en la azotea de la escuela – dijo Lala mirando a Takato sonando un poco en alerta.

¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Takato sorprendido.

Hemos calculado que debería ser uno de los asesinos intergalácticos que vinieron para acabar con usted, como prometido de Lala-sama. Varios asesinos vendrá hacia usted para matarlo – dijo Peke sorprendiendo bastante a Takato.

Ya veo… - dijo Takato dando un suspiro de cansancio – No puedo creer que llega a pasar esto. Tengo muchas cosas importantes y ahora tengo que lidiar con esto al ser prometido de Lala – con los brazos cruzados.

Unos de los amigos de Rito-dono habia dicho que Sawada Mio se encontraba en el gimnasio con ese director de esta escuela – dijo Peke.

Entiendo… si ese director le hace algo a Mio-chan. Juro que estos últimos días hare de su escuela un infierno – dijo Takato sonando muy enojado, eso dejo impresionada a Lala al ver a Takato preocupado por una de sus amigas, hasta que escucha un grito de una chica – Ese grito es de Mio-chan, ¡Vamos! – yendo hacia el gimnasio.

**Ahora en el salón del gimnasio **

Se podria ver a Mio colgada con las manos hacia arriba con unas esposas, ella parecía estar inconsciente, mientras que unos especies de tentáculos tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras que el falso director se encontraba ahí riendo al ver a Mio manoseada por esos tentáculos.

Puede que no seas una chica muy linda, pero debo de admitir que tus gemidos son muy tentadores para mis oídos – dijo el falso director apretando un boto de un dispositivo, haciendo que los tentáculos empezaran a moverse en cada parte del cuerpo de Mio, causando que Mio liberara unos gemidos y después un grito con sus mejillas rojas, haciendo que el falso director riera y disfrutara al verla pero de repente la puerta fue lanzada hacia la pared, sorprendiendo al falso director mirando a Takato que con su mirada la tenia sin brillo.

¿Qué crees que hace director? – pregunto Takato muy friemanete y dando unos pasos hacia adelante – No pensé que ya estarías haciendo esas cosas. ¿No se que hacer, acusarte por abuso sexual a una estudiantes o…? – agitando mucho sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar con mucha rabia e ira – Molerte a golpes hasta que seas una estúpida plasta humana – causando bastante temor al falso director.

"_¡Rayos si que da miedo! Pero… si actuó calmada mente y le mostro mi otra forma. Estoy seguro que se asustara al verme" _– pensó el falso director con una sonrisa siniestra y mira a Takato dejando aun lado el miedo – Pareces que has llegado, Matsuda Takato. Debiste haber tardado un po… - recibiendo un golpe rápidamente directamente en la cara y se mandado contra la pared y que sea incrustado ahí.

Cierra tu espantosa boca – dijo Takato mirando al falso director, luego mira a Mio siendo manoseada por esos tentáculos pero el de un movimiento los rompe con su mano, para que Mio sea libre y que Takato la tome de la forma nupcial – Tranquila, el ya no te hará daño. Mio-chan – con una sonrisa y tono suave pero cálido, haciendo que Mio abriera un poco sus ojos y mirara a Takato.

Takato-kun… - dijo Mio mirando los ojos cálidos pero seguros de Takato – Si estoy soñando… no quiero despertar – con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas, dejando a Takato sorprendido pero sonrojado y luego sonriera.

Descansa – dijo Takato a Mio con un pequeño susurro muy suave, con su dulce sonrisa en el oído de Mio. Para luego dejarla en el suelo con cuidado y que se apoyara en la pared aun dormida con esa sonrisa.

¡Takato! – dijo Lala entrando y viendo a Takato cerca de Mio, que lucia abusada.

¡Miserable…! – dijo el falso director y que los dos lo miraran, pero luego el falso director empezó a cambiar de forma a la misma forma que uso al entrar a la academia – Ese golpe si me dolió y mucho – mirando a Takato muy enojado.

¿Un alienígena? Y pensé que el director haría esas cosas a una estudiante. Pero… como le has hecho eso a Mio-chan – dijo Takato tronando sus nudillos y mirando a la criatura – No te lo perdonare.

¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Ghi Blee! – dijo Lala mirando a Ghi Blee exaltada.

¿Lo conoces, Lala? – pregunto Takato sin apartar la mirada hacia el.

Por supuesto, Ghi Blee es unos de esos que vinieron a proponerme matrimonio a cada rato al estar en Deviluke – dijo Lala mirando a Ghi Blee.

Ya veo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de hacer tal cosa con Mio-chan – dijo Takato enojado al mirar a Ghi Blee.

Es bueno volverte a ver Lala, sigues siendo aun mas hermosa cuando te enfadas – dijo Ghi Blee mirando a Lala con su espantosa sonrisa.

¡Ya te había dicho cientos de veces que no me casare contigo! – dijo Lala enojada para luego hacer un mal gesto con su cara.

Aun enfadada luces mas hermosas. Eso me excita y mucho – dijo Ghi Blee empezando sacar su larga lengua y luego su cuerpo empezara a crecer como sus músculos y que sus púas en su cuerpo creciera luciendo aun mas terrorífico, pero eso no intimido a Takato – ¡Ahora terrícola! ¡Rompe el compromiso de Lala o yo mismo te matare! – sonando aun mas atemorizante y seguía creciendo aun mas sus músculos.

¿Acaso crees que con eso me atemorizaras? – pregunto Takato mirando a Ghi Blee sin tener ninguna pisca de miedo – Déjame decirte esto… - dando unos pasos hacia el, sorprendiendo a Ghi Blee – No me contendré – con una seria mirada, dejando impactado a Ghi Blee.

"_Este terrícola… ¿Por qué no se asusta? ¿Acaso no ve que estoy en la forma mas monstruosa?" _– pensó Ghi Blee asustado por dentro y mira a Takato acercándose hacia el pero de la nada desaparece de un parpadeo y se encontraba en frente suyo - ¡AHHHH! – grito asustada mente al ver a Takato, eso confundió mucho a Takato.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me ibas a matar? – pregunto Takato mirando a Ghi Blee con los brazos.

Ah… Bueno… Si, pero como soy tan fuerte dejare que vivas, sin embargo no puedo dejar que Lala se case con alguien como tu – dijo Ghi Blee con las manos en su cintura, dejando a Takato con tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

¿Qué te parece esto? – pregunto Takato teniendo la atención de Ghi Blee – Si me das un golpe alta potencia renunciare a Lala – eso sorprendió mucho a Lala y que Ghi Blee sonriera – Y si tu golpe no es tan fuerte. Pues… mi compromiso con Lala seguirá en pie.

¿Lo dices enserio? – pregunto Ghi Blee con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto… - dijo Takato con una sonrisa, pero de la nada Ghi Blee le da un golpe directo hacia la cara de Takato con un fuerte derechazo, Ghi Blee solo ríe pero empezó a temer al ver a Takato con la palma de su mano sujetando el puño de Ghi Blee – Muy débil, este es unos de los peores golpes que he visto en mi vida. Además… - acercándose hacia el sosteniendo el puño de Ghi Blee y su otra mano en el abdomen para alzarlo hacia arriba – No luzcas muy fuerte aunque en realidad no lo ¡Eres! – lanzándolo hacia bote lleno de pelotas de basquetbol. Mientras que Takato sacude sus manos – Tsk ni siquiera aun con esa forma tan musculosa pudo hacerme un simple daño – sonando muy decepcionando.

De hecho te equivocas Takato, Ghi Blee no están fuerte al usar esa forma – dijo Lala teniendo la atención de Takato, mientras se escucharon unos pequeños quejidos y miraron a Ghi Blee pero diferente, tiene un tamaño como si fuera un pequeño bebe inofensivo sin contar que es casi adorable.

¿Qué le pasa ahora, cambio de forma? – pregunto Takato al mirar Ghi Blee en ese estado.

Lo que estas viendo es la verdadera forma de Ghi Blee – dijo Lala con las manos en su cintura – Es un Balkeano.

¿Un Balkeano? – pregunto Takato al mirar a Ghi Blee.

Es un alienígena con una fuerza física terrible, tienen una excelente habilidad que le permite cambiar de forma e incluso tomar la forma de la persona que tiene en frente – dijo Peke teniendo atención de todos.

Ya veo, eso explica todo. Ese enano tomo la forma del director y trato de intimidarme al usar una forma musculosa sin contar intimidante – dijo Takato al mirar a Peke, pero luego escucha unos ronquidos y ve al director atado con unas cuerdas y con su boca cubierta con una tela - ¿Conque ahí estaba el verdadero director?

Parece que esta dormido – dijo Lala verlo dormido al director.

Supongo que si – dijo Takato luego sin que Lala se diera cuenta, Takato ve a Ghi Blee escabullirse para escapar, pero es detenido por una especie similar a el solo que es mujer.

¡Cariño! ¡¿Qué haces en este lugar?! – pregunto la esposa de Ghi Blee enojada al verlo.

¡C-Cielo! – dijo Ghi Blee asustado al ver a su esposa.

¿Cielo? – pregunto Takato al ver a Ghi Blee diciendo "Cielo" a la otra alíen.

¡Cariño! ¡No te voy a perdona por lo que estas haciendo! – dijo la esposa de Ghi Blee mirándolo muy enojada.

Es que… - dijo Ghi Blee asustado y nervioso.

Ghi Blee, tiene esposa – dijo Lala mirando a la esposa de Ghi Blee a lado de Takato.

Entonces. ¿Por qué quieres casarte con Lala? – dijo Takato con los brazos cruzados.

¡No solo tiene una esposa! ¡También tiene hijos! – dijo la esposa de Ghi Blee mirando a Ghi Blee aun enojada, eso sorprendió a Lala y a Takato, mientras el hijo de Ghi Blee sale del ugar con una paleta en su mano.

Papa – dijo el hijo de Ghi Blee, teniendo la atención de su padre.

¡Hijo! – dijo Ghi Blee con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo.

Imposible… - dijo Lala al mirar esto.

¡Y aun hay mas! – dijo la esposa de Ghi Blee.

¡Aun tiene mas hijos! – dijo Lala sonriendo y sorprendida.

No solo hijos, también esposas – dijo la esposa de Ghi Blee.

No me digas – dijo Takato con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

Mi estúpido esposo va de planeta tras planeta y toma la forma de cualquier alienígena atractivo para conseguir mas esposas y las engañas para tener mas hijos – dijo la esposa de Ghi Blee, mientras Ghi Blee juego con su hijo.

¿Atractivo? – dijo Takato recordando la sonrisa del director – No creo que el director sea tan atractivo, para las mujeres seria repulsivo – con los brazos cruzados.

Además vine con todos – dijo la esposa de Ghi Blee con una sonrisa, eso impacto a Ghi Blee.

¡Todos! – dijo Ghi Blee impactado por lo que dijo su esposa - ¿Dónde? – haciendo que salieran varios tipos de alienígena de otros planetas a lado de sus hijos, que son de Ghi Blee - ¡Ayúdenme! – huyendo del lugar.

Lala, ¿Podrías resolver esto? – dijo Takato mirando a Lala.

Eso déjamelo a mi – dijo Lala con una sonrisa, sacando su teléfono intergaláctico y lo activa para hacer aparecer un objeto - ¡Flush Warp-kun! – mostrando una pequeña maquina en forma de escusado con aspecto de pato, dejando a las esposas de Ghi Blee algo asustadas e incluso abraza a sus hijos - ¡Todos reúnanse para sacarlos fuera de la tierra! – con una sonrisa, mientras que Flush Warp-kun abrió su boca para liberar una especie de torbellino de agua para llevarse a las esposas de Ghi Blee junto con los niños, ademas el mismo Ghi Blee también fue llevado hacia esa máquina junto con sus esposas e hijos, dejando a Takato algo impresionado al ver esa máquina - ¡Listo!

No me imagino a donde los llevaste, pero no gustaría oírlo. He mas dame un respiro, si llega aparecer mas alienígena para atacarme y tratar de raptarte – dijo Takato mirando a Lala, dando un suspiro - Estaré preparado para cuando ellos lleguen. No permitiré que un infeliz o un repulsivo alíen trate de forzarte a ser tu esposa. Eso no lo permitiré – dejando a Lala muy sorprendida como sonrojada.

¡Takato! – dijo Lala con una gran sonrisa, y abrazando a Takato haciendo que el podre tenga cerca su cara con los pechos de Lala, dejándolo aun mas rojo – _"Contigo a mi lado… ya me siento muy segura" _– con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas, hasta que el celular de Takato empezó a sonar.

Aguarda un momento Lala – dijo Takato separándose de Lala, mientras atiende una llamada – Si, ¿Diga? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Enseguida iré! – cortando la llamada y mira a Lala – Lo siento Lala, me tengo que ir podrías llevar a Mio-chan a la enfermería y arreglar su ropa.

¡Por supuesto! – dijo Lala con una sonrisa, eso hiso que Takato sonriera y saliera del gimnasio.

**Ahora en un callejón tan cerca de la ciudad de Sainan **

Takato habia llegado al callejón con una mochila en su espalda, luego se baja de la moto y mira por todos lados, luego escucha un contenedor de basura moverse haciendo que fuera hacia ese contenedor de basura.

Ami-san, ¿Se encuentra ahí? – dijo Takato mirando el contenedor de basura.

Takato-sempai, ¿Es usted? – dijo Ami dentro del contenedor.

Si, ¿Qué sucedió y porque se encuentra? – pregunto Takato mirando el contenedor de basura.

Lo que paso fue… - dijo Ami sonando muy timida.

¡Que ShoguGekomon le estornudo enzima de Ami dejándola totalmente desnuda! – dijo Terriemon atrás de Takato con una sonrisa.

¡Terriemon! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras eso! – dijo Ami saliendo del contenedor de basura, dejando mostrar su cuerpo desnudo en frente de Takato, dejando a Takato totalmente rojo - ¡Kya! – cubriendo sus pechos como su entrepierna, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae enzima de Takato, dejándolo a los dos en una posición muy placentera, Ami enzima de Takato, mientras que Takato estaba en los pechos desnudos de Ami, dejando a Ami totalmente roja - ¡Lo siento mucho, Takato-sempai! – levantándose y cubriendo sus pechos, pero ella se encontraba sentada en la entrepierna de Takato.

No te preocupes… No es la primera vez que me pasa – dijo Takato aun rojo con una sonrisa, eso sorprendió mucho a Ami y a Terriemon.

¿C-Como que no es la primera vez? – pregunto Ami a Takato, sorprendida.

Eh… ah… bueno…So-Solo olvídalo, ten – dijo Takato sacando su mochila y darse a Ami – Te traje algo de ropa, pero es de la academia Sainan, espero que sea de tu talla.

¡Si! ¡Gracias, Takato-sempai! – dijo Ami con una gran sonrisa y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Después de unos minutos Takato y Terriemon se encontraban esperando a Ami – Ya termine – teniendo atención de los dos, mostrando a Ami con el uniforme escolar de la academia Sainan - ¿C-Como me veo, Takato-sempai? – sintiéndose muy nerviosa y sonrojada al ver a Takato.

Te vez muy bien, Ami-san – dijo Takato con una sonrisa, dejando a Ami muy sorprendida como sonrojada – Bueno, sera mejor llevarte a la Agencia de Kyoko-san para que veas que te encuentras bien – yendo hacia su moto, para luego subirse – Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? – con una sonrisa y mirando a Ami.

S-Si – dijo Ami yendo hacia la moto de Takato y se sube atrás de el.

Sujétate fuerte, iremos un poco mas rápido – dijo Takato mirando a Ami poniéndose sus goggles.

Entendido – dijo Ami desbrochando sus goggle de su pelo dejándolo suelto, mientras se pone sus goggles, mientras que Takato miro a Ami con el pelo suelto luciendo aun mas linda, dejándolo sonrojado - ¿Pasa algo? – mirando a Takato.

No es nada… - dijo Takato desviando la mirada y su sonrojo – Te vez… muy linda con el pelo suelto – dejando a Ami muy sonrojada, mientras que Terriemon se aferra en el cuello de Ami como una bufanda y Ami aferrara sus brazos en el abdomen de Takato – Bien, vamos – empezando a conducir la moto para irse lejos de este callejón.

En el camino, Ami se encontraba sonrojada pero luego empezó a sonreír y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Takato para sentir la seguridad y calidez de Takato, mientras que Takato sintió la cabeza de Ami, eso no le importo pero sintió la calidez de Ami en el.

**Ahora en la enfermería de la academia **

Mio se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería, luego pudo abrir sus ojos y mira por todos lados, pero mira a Risa a lado de Haruna.

Mio-chan que bueno que despertaras – dijo Risa mirando a Mio con una sonrisa.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunto Mio mirando a sus dos amigas.

De hecho, Lala-san me conto que te había dando un ataque de anemia y te llevo a la enfermería – dijo Haruna mirando a Mio con una sonrisa.

Pero… soñé con Takato-kun – dijo Mio con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ohhh ¿Entonces soñaste con amado caballero? – pregunto Risa con una sonrisa picara, provocando que Mio se pusiera muy roja.

Risa-chan no incomodes aun mas a Mio-chan – dijo Haruna mirando a Risa para regañarla.

Si, si no lo volveré a hacer – dijo Risa mirando a Haruna dando su palabra.

"_**Descansa" **_ \- recordando la dulce y suave voz de Takato en su oído, eso hiso que Mio ponga sus manos en su corazón.

"_En verdad… soñé con Takato-kun, me alegaro" _– pensó Mio con una sonrisa, mientras mira la ventana.

Ahora en el camino se podria ver a Takato manejando su moto con cuidado, mientras atrás de el se encontraba Ami abrazando la espalda de Takato con su cabeza apoyada y una sonrisa en sus labios con sus ojos cerrados.

**Continuara **

**Avance **

**Lala: ¡Takato, quiero presentarte a un amigo de la infancia!**

**Takato: Es enserio, nunca pensé que unos de tus amigos vendría a ka tierra.**

**Lala: Ren-chan esta en la tierra para buscar la verdadera hombría, ya que eso es lo el quiere buscar.**

**Takato: Eso suena bastante estúpido. Buscar la verdadera hombría, ni siquiera sabe lo que hace los hombres.**

**Lala: ¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón de ser hombre?**

**Takato: Eso lo vas a saber mas tarde.**

**Lala: En el próximo capitulo: Un Verdadero Hombre.**

**Ami: ¡Espera! ¡¿Takato-sempai tiene prometida!? – con tono exaltado sobretodo celosa.**

**Hola a todos, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. Como sabran ahora comenzare hacer Yo en el Cuerpo de El. Ustedes saben cual me refiero, en fin espero que le hay gustado y comenten.**

**Terminare de hacer el capitulo de un Nuevo Comienzo en la tarde y hare la de Yo en el Cuerpo de El a la mañana.**

**En fin**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
